


Предварительное дознание

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, POV, Постапокалиптика - Freeform, Философия, драма, омегаверс, психология, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Соавторы: Ledock (https://ficbook.net/authors/908603), anthrosexualБеты(редакторы): from A to N (https://ficbook.net/authors/1151231)Фэндом: ОриджиналыПейринг или персонажи: м.омега/м.альфаРейтинг: NC-17Жанры: Романтика, Драма, Психология, Философия, POV, Омегаверс, ПостапокалиптикаПредупреждения: Насилие, Элементы гетаРазмер: Макси, 106 страницКол-во частей: 10Статус: законченОписание:Из-за неизвестной болезни почти все женщины погибли.Эта история не о проблемах вымирающей цивилизации, не о войнах и политике, не о глобальных катастрофах и технологических кризисах. Это история одного очень гетеросексуального омеги.Посвящение:Спасибо большое гаммам **Ledock** и **anthrosexual**. И безграничное спасибо бете **from A to N**, которая очень много сделала для текста.Примечания автора:Предупреждение: насилие, изнасилование, смерти второстепенных персонажей, закос под детектив и штампы :)Автор некоторое время жил в Берлине и любит этот город не меньше, чем гг :)И в дагонку песенка в тему https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMQkV5cTuoY





	Предварительное дознание

Часть 1  
2037\. 14 апреля.  
Берлин, Аксель Шпрингер штрассе 65. Издательство Аксель Шпрингер СЕ

Du meidest jede Berührung weil du Angst vor der Seuche hast  
Du gehst in keinen Fahrstuhl, sonst kommt die Panik - du hast zu wenig Platz  
(NulldB - Paranoia)

 

Я никогда не любил идти на компромиссы. Сложно менять своё решение, быть терпимым или отказываться от принципов, когда твёрдо уверен в своей правоте. Но и конфликтным человеком назвать меня сложно. Однако наш главный всегда доводил меня до колик и, хотя считается, что кричать на своего непосредственного начальника плохая примета, в этот раз мы снова поругались и устроили скандал на весь шестой этаж.

Берн Курце, главный редактор Ди Вельт, в который уже раз дал мне материал абсолютно несоответствующий моему профилю. Я социолог, пишу о политике и неравенстве в обществе, изучаю психологию человеческого поведения и общения, увлекаюсь физиогномикой и наукой о невербальном общении. Но Берн считает, что я недостаточно экспрессивен для подобных вещей, в моих работах нет эмоций, и мне стоит искать что-то более жёсткое. Потому он дал мне тему про убийство и отправил в отдел расследований. Всучил папку с фотографиями мёртвых тел и бумагу, написанную рукой самого прокурора Маркуса Вермена. Удобно, когда твой любовник из прокураторы.

Мне и прежде приходилось работать с отделом расследований. Но в прошлый раз это был гражданский иск от группы омег, уволенных с завода БМВ. Мужчины утверждали, что гендер не должен мешать им трудиться на промышленном производстве. Я был с ними согласен, а вот гендиректора БМВ и их миллионы евро – нет. Впрочем, несколько крупных исков в других странах от более активных и лучше поддерживаемых организаций по правам человека смогли заставить правительства внести в законы новые поправки. Теперь спрашивать о половой принадлежности при приёме на работу было запрещено. Не могу сказать, что я был сильно рад этому. Ведь ребята, о которых была статья, так и не смогли вернуться на свои прежние места.

Накричавшись на Берна и высказав своё недовольство новым заданием, я покинул кабинет начальника, с ужасом представляя, как на ближайшие несколько месяцев застряну в отделе расследований. Бумага от Вермена, в которой значилось, что предъявитель сего документа – лицо, привлечённое прокуратурой для производства дознания[1], давала мне возможность влезть в самое пекло и познакомиться с делом изнутри.

Пока на метро добирался до отделения Крипо[2] в Шарлоттенбурге, успел просмотреть материалы. Дело не из приятных и действительно могло меня заинтересовать – за последний месяц было найдено три одинаково убитых мужчины. Все жертвы были задушены во время полового акта, и анализ крови показал, что все трое были омегами и находились в периоде половой охоты.

На проходной мне пришлось долго объясняться и трясти бумажкой, которую отказывались принять. Пока дежурный не позвонил, наконец, Вермену и Курце и не подтвердил моё право тут находиться. Получив временный пропуск и информацию о полицейских, которые вели это дело, я уже спокойнее направился искать своих будущих врагов. В том, что детективы будут мне не рады, сомнений не было. Одно только слово «журналист» у большинства полицейских вызывает нервные конвульсии и спазмы желудка. В какой-то мере их можно понять. Только Ди Вельт не жёлтая бульварная газетёнка, мы не публикуем грязные непроверенные сплетни и не запугиваем население глупыми домыслами. Своей работой и профессией я мог бы гордиться, если б не бесконечная череда «но».

«Детектив Альберт Конн» – гласила надпись на двери. Я несколько раз постучал и, так и не дождавшись ответа, вошёл. Помещение было просторным, с широкими окнами и высокими потолками. На небольшом диване, заткнув уши наушниками, сидел мужчина лет сорока и листал газету. Откашлявшись, стараясь привлечь внимание, я подошёл ближе, но он меня не заметил.

— Вы к кому? — громкий голос за спиной заставил меня резко обернуться.

Моё красноречие и уверенность в себе как ветром сдуло. Ненавижу, когда меня пугают или подкрадываются со спины, поэтому молча уставился на второго детектива со стаканчиками кофе в руках.

— Эдвард Мюллер, — представился я, переборов внутреннее напряжение – подошедший обладал сильным ярким запахом, заставляющим чувствовать меня низшим звеном пищевой цепи. Стараясь не принюхиваться, протянул для рукопожатия руку.

Мужчина критично осмотрел меня, изучил мой бейдж, и его губы искривились в презрительной усмешке. Очевидно, он был не рад, но я ничем не мог ему помочь, так как сам оказался тут не по своей воле.

— Сайман Сабовский, сержант, — представился и он, наконец, пожимая мою уже опустившуюся ладонь.

Сержант был одного со мной роста, но немного шире в плечах. Лицо миловидное, с большими выразительными глазами, придающими его внешности наивность. Гладко выбритый узкий подбородок и большие мясистые губы, короткие и грубые брови, нос с небольшой горбинкой и чуть вздёрнутым кончиком – все это говорило об эгоцентризме, упрямстве, вздорном характере и властности. Волосы светлые, с неровно выстриженной чёлкой и выбритым затылком, такие же светло-серые глаза, но в целом внешность приятная, привлекательная.

— Альфа, — добавил он, подтвердив моё первое впечатление. Звучало как бахвальство, словно он гордился тем, что не отказался от своего мужского начала и конца. Типично для подобных людей. Потому я и не любил говорить о гендере.

— Альберт Конн, — представился второй, отрываясь от чтения и вынимая из ушей наушники. — Старший сержант.

Хорошо, что сержант, а не альфа. Альберт был ниже Саймана на полголовы, сухощавый, с узкими плечами. На лице глубокие морщины, хотя яркие глаза и тёмные волосы уверяли в том, что он не стар. Скулы узкие, нос прямой и острый, глаза узкие, края скошены чуть вверх. Я определил его как человека упрямого, прямолинейного и целеустремлённого.

Мужчины сели каждый за свой стол.

Сайман окинул меня небрежным взглядом и спрятался за монитором компьютера, Альберт немного полистал бумаги, а потом, словно вспомнив о постороннем, вежливо предложил мне сесть. Стоило отнестись ко всему происходящему как к дополнительному оплачиваемому отпуску: делать всё равно ничего не позволят, любой попытке вести своё расследование будут тщательно мешать, а присутствовать в редакции, пока не будет готов материал, мне следовало лишь по собственной инициативе. К тому же, чем чаще и дольше я буду прохлаждаться в Крипо, тем меньше вероятность, что Берн меня заживо сожрёт и, выплюнув, снова отправит в участок.

От нечего делать я открыл свою папку, покрутил фотографии и прочитал скомканный отчёт медэксперта.

— Если желаете, господин журналист, — подал голос Сайман, — можем съездить в морг и взглянуть на последнее тело.

Смотреть на трупы не было никакого желания, но и сидеть в душном помещении, когда на улице весна – грех. Сомнений не было – Сайман позвал меня лишь за компанию, потому что одному ему туда ехать было просто скучно, но я всё равно с воодушевлением согласился и даже поблагодарил, когда он пригласил меня в свой автомобиль. Впрочем, решение присоединиться к нему было не из лучших: под горячим весенним солнцем машина прогрелась, и в салоне было настоящее пекло. Мы оба скинули свои пиджаки и закатали рукава рубашек. Руки у Саймана были покрыты густой растительностью, которой он, очевидно, гордился не меньше, чем своим статусом альфы. У меня на руках волосы были не густые, но достаточно заметные, и всё же я постарался сделать вид, что не замечаю, как он кичится своими тестостероновыми признаками.

В полицейском морге долго смотрели на мою временную карту, снова несколько раз проверили допуск, и лишь потом пропустили в морозильник. Всё это время Сайман намеренно делал вид, что пришёл не со мной, и помогать даже не пытался. Решил проигнорировать этот негативный невербальный посыл, но, когда мы подошли к нужному кабинету, он захлопнул двери у меня перед носом. Это было похоже уже на ребячество, я раздражённо пнул дверь ногой и с грохотом ввалился в прозекторскую.

Врач обернулся на моё появление и недовольно поморщился, Сайман же с победной усмешкой окатил ледяным взглядом. Отлично – теперь можно отвечать ему тем же. Мне не хотелось ссориться, но спускать такое отношение к себе я не собирался.

Патологоанатом в нескольких словах объяснил нам, где что находится, выдал сержанту бумаги и отошёл в сторону.

Трупов я не боюсь, видел их на своём веку немало. Особенно после первого всплеска эпидемии, когда тела устилали улицы. Но смотреть на мертвеца всё равно желания не было. Я вытащил ящик с его вещами, внимательно осмотрел их и приложенные полицейские фото с места преступления. Из одежды были тёмно-синие зауженные штаны, светлая рубашка с широкими манжетами и коротким жабо. Жертва, похоже, была модником или, как и многие омеги, поддавалась общественному мнению и старательно показывала свою трансгендерность в одежде и манерах. Ещё раз взглянув на фото, я понял, что этого мужика раньше не видел.

— Четвёртая жертва?

— Ага! — Сайман выглядел довольным, словно сам их убил.

К чему такая радость, я не понимал. Детектив внимательно рассматривал следы на теле трупа. Но, наверняка, как и у предыдущих трёх ничего там не найдёт. Убийца действовал осторожно и не оставлял улик.

В заднем кармане брюк жертвы обнаружилась визитка клуба КатцАуге, название было знакомо и быстро нашлось в моих записях. Три предыдущие жертвы вышли из этого клуба и пропали. Наверное, Сайман уже в курсе, но я всё равно показал ему визитку.

— Мы были там, раз пять уже – всё без толку. В этом клубе собираются омеги в период течки, ищут себе пару и уходят с ней. Никаких имён, никаких контактов. Было бы проще, если бы они были проститутами, а так они приличные люди, просто встретившиеся не с тем человеком.

Я удивлённо задержал на нём взгляд, мне показалось странным, что в голосе не было презрения, когда Сайман говорил о жертвах. Впрочем, скорее всего первое впечатление мною было чересчур драматизировано. Люди – загадочные тёмные лошадки, вернее, чёрно-белые зебры с плохими и хорошими качествами, и однотонность в наше прогрессивное время информационной распущенности крайне редка.

— Я тоже съезжу, взгляну.

— Езжай, — махнул он рукой, — только не советую цеплять там парней, их никто не проверяет, можно наткнуться на вора или какого-нибудь больного ублюдка.

Я просто кивнул. Наверно, так и было относительно этого клуба. И всё же не хотелось бы слышать подобное о течных омегах.

Течные омеги – звучит так, словно это отдельный особый вид. Несомненно, многие так и думают. В действительности всех выживших и прошедших лечение можно назвать отдельным видом. То, что сделали с нами учёные, с одной стороны спасло нашу цивилизацию, а с другой – уничтожило. Мы больше не люди, в том понимании этого слова, в каком создал нас бог или эволюция. Мы нечто иное, сотворённое генными инженерами и их спасительными сыворотками.

В двадцать восьмом вакцинация в Германии стала обязательной. Вводили вакцину всем, даже младенцам. К двадцать девятому, по уверению учёных, в нашей стране не осталось ни одного не вакцинированного, а значит – ни одного человека. Кроме того, гуманитарная помощь: добровольцы и машины с медикаментами были высланы международными организациями во все уголки Евросоюза. В тот момент практически никто не сопротивлялся, потому что о последствиях говорили слишком мало, и точной информации просто не существовало.

До сих пор идут споры, что послужило причиной катастрофы. Некоторые уверяют, что мутация пошла от транссексуалов, которые в огромном количестве кололи себе гормоны. Кто-то винит геев, их всегда было удобно винить во всём. Но, так или иначе, в начале двадцатых годов женщины стали вымирать. Именно вымирать, а не болеть и чахнуть. Лекарства не было, а болезнь распространялась с критической скоростью. Через шесть лет учёные заявили, что заражение происходит от контактов с мужчинами. Большинство женских монастырей и общин не пострадали от болезни, и люди пытались надумать причину.

Моя мать умерла, когда мне было двенадцать. Сейчас более или менее установлено, что зараза оказалась в воздухе, и заражены были все, а значит, отец не виноват в её смерти. Но тогда я и моя старшая сестра Марго ненавидели его, винили в изменах и на фоне человеческой катастрофы пытались пережить свою собственную, когда мать погибла, а отец стал врагом номер один.

Мы набрасывались на него, обвиняя во всём, а он сторонился нас, приходил, понурив голову, и уходил до того, как мы отправлялись в школу. С сестрой нам было проще – мы жили друг другом, поддерживали во всём, делились сокровенным, вместе боялись и ненавидели. Когда весь мир рушился, рассыпался за нашими окнами, меня волновало лишь позавтракала ли Марго, поглажено ли её платье и не пропустила ли она автобус до школы. Она была старше меня на два года, но ухаживал и заботился о ней я. У нас никого не было кроме друг друга, и эта замкнутость помогла Марго достигнуть совершеннолетия. Но не спасла её от всего остального человечества.

В семнадцать у неё было много мальчиков, но она обещала мне, что не будет рисковать. Тогда все считали, что болезнь передаётся только половым путём. Марго уверяла, что с ней ничего не случится, секс ей не интересен, и она ещё слишком молода. Она смеялась, глядя с беспокойством на вручаемые мною презервативы и слушая нотации о безопасном сексе. В силу своего подросткового возраста, я много об этом знал и думал, но Марго была наивной девчонкой или хотела такой казаться. Я ей верил, идеализировал её, и даже сейчас вспоминаю об этой единственной любимой женщине с горьким сожалением и тоской.

У Марго появился постоянный парень, и они часто сидели в нашей гостиной, смеялись, пили пиво. Мне этот парень не нравился, но я старательно пытался вписаться в их весёлую компанию – хотелось проводить время с сестрой и её взрослыми друзьями, чтобы самому притворяться взрослым. Когда Марго заболела, я пытался придушить придурка, которого счёл в этом виновным. Забрался в его дом ночью и накинулся на спящего.

Хотелось его убить, хотя он кричал, что никогда не делал этого без презервативов. Наверно, не врал, но тогда я бы ни за что не поверил. К счастью, его отец проснулся и оттащил меня от уже потерявшего сознание сына. Мне пришлось провести ту ночь в полицейском участке, а Марго в реанимации. В комнате наполненной такими же умирающими женщинами, мечтающими о спасении, но не имеющими ни малейшей возможности выжить.

Марго умерла в двадцать пятом. Отца и парня своей сестры я ненавидел ещё долго, но в двадцать шестом появилась новая теория, что заражение происходит не от полового контакта, болезнь давно была в воде и в пище, а мужчина мог стать катализатором. Это значило, что виновником смерти моей матери и Марго мог быть я сам. Подростком думать об этом было разрушительно. Слишком хрупким казался мой мир, и слишком быстро он рассыпался. По оценкам специалистов, почти восемьдесят процентов всех живущих женщин на тот момент погибло. Это был конец нашей цивилизации, конец нашей расы, и правительство решило создать новую.

Уверен, эксперименты велись уже давно, но, когда состояние человечества стало критичным, учёным пришлось начать тестировать вакцину на людях. Я видел по телевизору улыбающиеся пары – мужчины и женщины уверяли, что полностью здоровы и заразиться уже не могут, незначительные изменения в их организме смогли дать отпор болезни, и их существование подтверждало, что у нас есть шанс. К сожалению, никто из журналистов, освещавших эти темы, не уточнил – какие именно происходят изменения с организмами подопытных. Наверное, именно пришедшее после понимание, что самое важное от нас скрыли, подтолкнуло меня пойти учиться на журналистику.

К тому моменту, когда лекарство стали колоть на улице, начали умирать уже и мужчины. Правительство, наконец, признало, что понятия не имеет в чём причина изначального заражения, но вакцина действительно спасала. Наше лекарство согласились принять многие другие страны. Производство велось где-то в Леверкузене немецкой фармацевтической компанией Байер, и военные самолёты транспортировали термопакеты во все концы света. В той ситуации, казалось бы, о войнах забыли, все пытались помочь друг другу, пытались выжить, объединившись перед лицом общей беды. Но ровно до того момента как ситуация не стабилизировалась, а людям не сообщили – что с ними сделали.

Очереди перед военными медицинскими машинами напоминали времена холодной войны, когда рядом с Берлинской стеной выстраивались люди, желающие встретиться с родственниками по другую сторону. Холодные измученные взгляды прохожих не таили и грамма надежды, люди были испуганы и озлоблены. Улыбающиеся медбратья в военных униформах выглядели инородными в этой массе всеобщего уныния.

После вакцины мне три недели было плохо и тошно, постоянно рвало от жутких спазмов в желудке и кишечнике, безумно болела голова от обилия внезапно проявившихся запахов. Но к запахам привыкнуть было проще всего, остальные перемены казались непостижимыми и неприемлемыми. Мне было восемнадцать, когда я и мой отец получили укол. Отец чувствовал себя так же, и на этой почве мы немного сблизились. Не могу сказать, что помирились, но стали снова общаться и проводить время не как чужие люди.

В конце двадцать девятого года женщин осталось меньше десятой доли процента, из них детородного возраста меньше миллиона и около миллиона девочек до четырнадцати лет. Пожилых женщин было много, но толку от них уже никакого не было. Статистику я хорошо знаю, потому что в университете дополнительно посещал социологию и антропологию.

За десятилетие вымерло почти четыре миллиарда человек и, по средним подсчётам, если бы ничего не изменилось, через три поколения население Земли уменьшилось бы до десяти миллионов. На восстановление прежнего уровня населения могли уйти столетия, если это вообще было возможно. Но пока людей было три с половиной миллиарда, а с экранов телевизоров нам продолжали врать, что всё поправимо. Только улицы в городах были пусты, производство и промышленность остановлены, а сельское хозяйство почти перестало существовать. Земле нужны были люди, руки, мозги, привычное количество серой массы и основы экономики – потребителей. Меня приводили в ужас опустевшие школы, этнические кварталы, оккупированные бездомными псами, и закрытые, зарастающие мхом улицы. И моему слишком внимательному глазу казалось, что население Земли уничтожено.

Через полгода стали появляться первые заметки о действии лекарства. То, что вкололи большей части человечества, перестали называть вакциной, потому что даже безграмотному ребёнку было очевидно, что нам не просто привили антитела. Изменения проявились внешне и внутренне, и вскоре каждый журнал, мнящий себя научным изданием, публиковал интервью специалистов, пытаясь объяснить простому населению, что же с ним произошло.

Я увлечённо смотрел передачи и читал публикации в интернете, ходил на семинары и даже записался в исследовательский центр, предполагая, что смогу увидеть волшебное лекарство в действии. Но на уже привитых, лекарство никак не действовало. Найти тех, кому не вкололи странный, не до конца проверенный изобретённый препарат, тоже не было возможности.

«Лекарство содержало активный вирус, воздействующий на структуру ДНК и изменяющий генокод...» — основная версия учёных сводилась к тому, что мы больше не те существа, которых сотворил Создатель. Человечество, приготовившееся к вымиранию, не только было спасено, но и получило второй шанс. Лекарство, спасшее человечество от исчезновения, сделало нас чем-то иным. Изменило нашу суть, изменило всех выживших. Превратило мужское население земли в нечто среднее между мужчиной и женщиной, сделало способным к пролиферации.

Тошнота и головокружения после приёма вакцины были связаны с ростом в наших телах дополнительных органов – нечто напоминающее матку и яичники находилось теперь в организме трёх из четверых мужчин. Одна четверть мужчин избежала подобного изменения, полностью сохранив прежний набор внутренних органов. Почему – причины этого точно не установлены до сих пор. У сорока двух процентов получивших этот, казалось бы, бесполезный орган, матка была в спящем состоянии, и яичники не производили яйцеклетки. Зато тридцать три процента, как и женщины, могли родить ребёнка. То есть, они стали своеобразной заменой «слабому полу» – немного, по сравнению с предыдущим процентным соотношением в мире мужчин и женщин, но всё же достаточно для того, чтобы люди не исчезли с лица Земли. Прогрессивное общество должно было радоваться, что у них появилась возможность воссоздать свой вид. Однако, оказалось, что мы ещё не доросли до понимания этого. Мы были готовы вымереть, исчезнуть с лица земли, но не были готовы принять беременность у мужчины.

Спустя восемь лет относительно стабильное положение установилось в скандинавских странах, в центральной Европе и центральной Америке. Остальная часть планеты до сих пор воюет сама с собой.

Медицинское общество разделило изменённых мужчин на три категории. Тех мужчин, кто не получил дополнительный орган стали называть Стерилитас. Они не поддались введённому лекарству и остались чем-то средним между прежними мужчинами и современными, изменёнными. Однако тестикулы их действовали, как и прежде, и они могли оставить потомство, потому название «бесплодные» не прижилось, и в массах их стали называть «Бетами», подчёркивая не самый высокий статус.

Главных жертв этого генетического эксперимента окрестили Партогенами (ниже я опишу причины такого названия). Внешне – всё так же мужчины, они имели вполне развитую матку и открывающиеся в период половой охоты маточные трубы. Очень быстро их начали называть омегами, и название стало близким к ругательству. Не сомневаюсь, что некоторые мужчины были счастливы в один день проснуться и понять, что они теперь намного более женщины, чем могли мечтать, но для большинства это был шок.

Мужчины с атрофированной маткой назывались Липасмами – оплодотворителями, незапоминающееся слово осталось лишь в медицине, в народе их переименовали в альф. Как вожаков стаи – лучших и сильнейших, тех, кто ведёт за собой и правит. Вероятно, такое мнение основывалось на количестве произведённого тестостерона – семенники их производили такое количество, что прежнюю версию мужчины могло бы убить.

Женщины остались при своём, только цениться стали на вес золота. Оплодотворить их мог любой из изменённых мужчин. Так же как и омегу. Омег старательно пытались приравнять к женщинам, хотя они, так же как и альфы или беты, могли стать отцами. Но человечеству были необходимы дети и чем больше, тем лучше, и омег стали ставить на учёт и принуждать к беременности.

Бетам относительно повезло, их почти не трогали, и они могли сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Альфы же стали представителями элиты общества, всеми способами перетягивая на себя одеяло. Альфы рвались к власти, доказывая своё превосходство.

Возможно, что-то действительно в них было лучше. Мальчишки из моего класса, которые стали альфами, выросли на глазах и нарастили мышечную массу быстрее, чем любой бодибилдер на стероидах. Из подростков-овечек они превратились в здоровенных быков. Конечно, всё относительно, потому что особо мелкие пацаны так и остались низкорослыми и щуплыми. Зато беты и омеги на их фоне смотрелись вовсе отсталыми. Вакцина не наградила бет и омег особыми внешними изменениями, но ничем и не обделила. Я всегда был крупным парнем, и после вакцинации меня не выгнали из команды по футболу, так как в нашей школе не было нападающего лучше меня. Я играл, пока подростков не принудили открыто называть свой пол. Возможно, афиширование статуса было способом помочь признать свои изменения. Но многим это сломало жизнь и карьеру.

Кроме внешних изменений, учёные утверждали, что альфы значительно умнее остальных мужчин. В начале тридцатых появилась куча исследований, доказывающих, что IQ любого альфы выше среднего, а способность решать сложные задачи и выходить из любой ситуации у альф в генах. Всех пытались убедить, что альфы – идеальные существа.

Не хотелось бы думать, будто я хуже лишь потому, что мой организм изменился не так, как у других. Потому ещё подростком старательно боролся за права бет и омег. Мне не хотелось, чтобы альфы стали доминантной группой. Мы все родились мужчинами, пусть и не все ими умрём.

После того, как первая волна паники в цивилизованных странах улеглась, по телевидению начали активно обсуждать истинное предназначение этого лекарства. В прессе омег старательно поддерживали и делали героями (вероятно, по заказу правительства), говоря, что именно они – настоящий и правильный результат эксперимента. Если бы все мужчины стали омегами, то человечество больше никогда не знало бы распри на гендерной почве, так как все мужчины были бы гермафродитами. Омеги могли рожать и оплодотворять себе подобных. Но идеальные существа на деле никому оказались не нужны. Как только информация о Партогенах вышла в прессу, на омег начали охоту. Гомофобия процветала.

Лекарство оказалось несовершенным, но и исправить теперь ничего нельзя. Гендерный вопрос стал ещё острее, потому что вместо двух полов мы получили четыре. В декларации независимости от 1776 года основными правами человека провозглашались право на жизнь, свободу и достижения счастья. Всех этих прав омеги были лишены: их убивали, заставляли рожать или принуждали к браку.

К счастью, в цивилизованных странах военные быстро взяли всё под контроль и утихомирили недовольства. Омегам вернули их права (на словах – полностью, на деле – частично), а после введения законов о неразглашении пола, определить на взгляд кто же альфа, а кто другой представитель мужского населения стало невозможно. Только перед течкой у омег начинал выделяться более сильный и резкий аромат для привлечения самцов. Тогда-то хвалёная альфья идеальность и страдала, потому как от этого запаха они теряли голову и готовы были за течной самкой, а точнее, омегой, на коленях ползти.

Может, это и не понравилось убийце? Никакому идеалу не хочется знать о своей слабости…

Мой отец стал омегой – принять это было сложно, но я пытался его поддержать. Он стал ходить в психотерапевтические группы, читал много информации и посещал психолога. Первую течку он провёл в больнице, а на вторую поехал в какой-то клуб, которых много развелось по стране, и где омеги могли получить своеобразную помощь от других омег. В моём представлении отец был достаточно взрослым и сознательным человеком, который понимал, что делает и на что идёт. Оказалось – нет.

Секс с другим мужчиной сильно его пошатнул. Психологически отец не смог стать геем. Или как теперь называть мужчин, которые в силу своей физиологии обязаны спать с другими мужчинами?

Кроме депрессии он подхватил и беременность. На третьем месяце, когда начался токсикоз, отец догадался о возможных причинах общего недомогания, сходил к врачу, а, вернувшись, перерезал себе вены. Взрослому мужчине, перенёсшему потерю любимой жены, дочери и себя самого, настолько стала невыносима мысль рожать самому, что он предпочёл умереть.

Думается, как и многим другим. Статистика утверждает, что в тридцать втором мужчины, ставшие омегами, убивали себя тысячами.

Когда он умер, мне было девятнадцать. Я переехал к своей тётке – Анне Мюллер – невестке моего отца. Она рано овдовела и была замкнутой женщиной, потому, вероятно, ей и удалось выжить. После вакцинации ей предложили сделать искусственное оплодотворение, и она согласилась. Вдвоём мы растили двух маленьких сорванцов – девочку Камилу и мальчика Мая. Если с девочкой всё было более-менее понятно, то из-за мальчика и его воспитания у нас часто возникали споры. Он родился омегой, поэтому Анна одевала его в розовое и дарила куклы. Май ненавидел кукол, разбивал носы своим обидчикам в саду и гонял на роликах по улицам. Он был обычным мальчишкой, а общество и моя тётка пытался превратить его в девочку.

— Этого парня, кстати, душили не руками, а верёвкой, — заметил патологоанатом, указывая на последнюю жертву.

— Любопытно, почему он решил сменить способ убийства, — детектив снова стал ощупывать кожу на шее мертвеца.

— Возможно, это не тот же убийца, что был в прошлый раз, — я равнодушно повёл плечами, а Сайман смерил меня презрительным взглядом.

Конечно, толпа линчующих им сейчас была ни к чему. Ведь правительство всеми способами пыталось убедить нас, что всё нормально, жизнь налаживается, а прирост населения обещает, что в будущем у наших детей будет прекрасная возможность завести себе семью. Только не уточняя с кем – с женщинами или омегами.

В тридцать втором маньяков, желающих избавиться от омег, было немало. Наверно, это послужило ещё одной причиной, разрешающей скрывать информацию о поле. И я уверен, огромное количество омег благодарно изменениям. А сколько погибших благодарны убийцам? Думаю, немало...  
Примечание к части  
[1] Официальное должностное лицо, занимается проведением дознания в ходе расследования  
[2] Уголовная полиция в Германии  
Часть 2  
2037\. 22 апреля.  
Берлин. Аллея Пренцлауэр.

Wir träumen jetzt noch schlimmeren Traum...  
... daran nicht nur Götter zerbrechen.  
Erschufen Atome im Weltenraum...  
... um die Gottesleichen zu rächen...  
(KMFDM - Splatter)

 

По утрам Берлин напоминал мне город-призрак Ордос. Низкое вязкое небо, солнечные блики в зеркальных поверхностях многоэтажек, густой туман в низинах и мутный, желтоватый дым городского смога. Я любил прогуливаться на работу пешком, обходя пустые скверы и парки, заглядывая в заколоченные витрины оставленных магазинов и брошенные дома. Сонный город казался мёртвым. Пустым и ненужным. Временами я мог представлять себя героем постапокалиптических приключений и, петляя под арками обшарпанных мостов, высматривать бродящих на горизонте мутантов.

Во времена моего детства в городе проживало почти четыре миллиона человек.

Сейчас в Берлине много свободного жилья. Около тридцати процентов квартир не заняты. Пустующие районы государство пытается заполнить молодыми семьями или переселить в муниципальные дома жителей ещё более опустевших городов. Переезд в столицу из маленького Ульма или разорённого Эрлангена – хорошее вложение в будущее. Но переезжать особо некому.

Изменения в мире и в жизни людей не везде прошли гладко. Нетерпимость и жестокие законы восточной Европы не позволили людям принять беременных мужчин. Разобщённость и бедность Индии и Китая лишили часть населения возможности получить лекарство, и некоторые районы полностью вымерли. Глубоко религиозные люди отказались принимать лекарство сами. А в России правительство уверяло, что вакцина – это диверсия и попытка убить оставшихся граждан. Образцы им были переданы, и я уверен, что верхушка общества получила свою долю, остальным же было сказано, что российская медицина создаст своё лекарство. Последние пять лет новостей почти не поступало: жёсткий контроль и военные кордоны на границах лишили меня дальнейшей информации о жизни русских. Во многих среднеазиатских странах омег казнили как противоречащих Корану и оскорбляющих веру своим существованием. В африканских странах омег во время течек приковывали к позорным столбам, и все желающие могли с ними совокупиться. Я слышал, что в Сирии принудительно сдавали кровь на определение пола, и омег расстреливали прямо за медицинской палаткой.

Омег забивали камнями, сажали в камеры, пытали, кастрировали. Мне страшно представить каково было живущим там мужчинам – после принятия вакцины внезапно стать изгоями и врагами всего народа. Я откровенно презирал эти нации, и радовался грядущему самоуничтожению населения, ведь оставшиеся женщины не смогут поддержать их существование...

В здании Аксель Шпрингер жизнь зарождалась только после девяти, так что в восемь я мог беспрепятственно попить кофе в общем зале перед телевизором, забросив ноги на журнальный столик. Народу в здании было немного – низкая населённость крупных городов подарила нам свободное пространство и огромное количество рабочих мест. Только работу предлагали женскую, которую нормальный мужчина счёл бы слишком низкооплачиваемой или непрезентабельной. Женщины выполняли всё без вопросов. И после этого кто-то может говорить о том, что раньше не было гендерного неравенства?

Когда кофе был выпит, а все свежие новости прочитаны, большая часть сотрудников находилась уже на местах. Ко мне же подсела Лори, жена Матиаса Дёфнера – нашего гендиректора – и одна из двух женщин работающих в Ди Вельт.

— Доброе утро, Эдвард, — она мило улыбнулась и положила свою наманикюренную ручку на мою.

— Доброе, Лори, — девушка меня привлекала не только внешне, но и весёлым нравом и позитивным настроем. Даже, несмотря на то, что она была непроходимо глупа и недостижима как спутница, я с удовольствием с ней общался и тайно мечтал о взаимности. — Проверить твою новую статью?

— Да, Эд, ты просто читаешь мои мысли. Если поможешь, испеку для тебя лазанью!

Я рассмеялся, дружественно похлопал её по колену и перехватил протянутую мне флешку. Уверен, как всегда детскую бредятину написала, и мне придётся переделывать её статью с нуля. Но мне нравилось ей помогать, наверное, подсознательно всё-таки на что-то надеялся. Всем нам только и остаётся, что надеяться, потому как женщин осталось так мало, что не хватало даже на самых лучших.

После двенадцати меня вызвал Берн Курце. Вчера я оставил на столе главного редактора набросок статьи о том, как продвигается расследование, и надеялся на его положительную оценку. За неделю, что я общался с Сайманом и Альбертом, материала было набрано много, в том числе и не связанного напрямую с убийством, но это было именно то, что мне хотелось рассказать людям.

Берн же к статье отнёсся с недовольством. Видя, как он кривил брови от каждого упоминания дискриминации, пока пересматривал при мне наброски, я не спорил, терпеливо ждал вердикта. В любом случае, даже если он не примет мой текст, несложно будет продать его в небольшое издание, специализирующееся на проблемах омег, с которым сотрудничал уже много лет.

— Почти две страницы текста о клубах помощи Партогенам? Эд, ты серьёзно думаешь, что эту статью я пущу в газету?

— Если не хочешь печатать эту информацию под заголовком «На улицах убивают омег», могу состряпать что-то более позитивное и написать о домах поддержки отдельно.

— Давай, ты пока отложишь это и займёшься маньяком. Я посмотрел твои записи. Почему ты не написал, что убийц может быть несколько? Представляю, как это встряхнёт Крипо!

— Встряхнёт? — я печально улыбнулся, вспоминая перекошенное лицо Саймана. — Скорее разозлит, а мне с ними ещё работать.

— Ладно, давай прибережём эту новость на потом, но я жду от тебя чего-то более… — Берн пошевелил пальцами в воздухе, а потом взял наработки и потряс бумагой у меня перед носом: — Ты же можешь писать так, чтобы пробивало!

— Материал ещё сырой, через пару дней приведу текст в порядок, — мне приходилось соглашаться, хотя писать, что маньяк на свободе совсем не было желания. Люди не хотят знать о том, что кто-то умирает у них под носом. Они предпочитают читать о пойманном убийце. И Берн, несомненно, это знает, но в интернет-газетах об этих убийствах уже давно висят статьи, а мы так ничего и не сказали.

— Отлично. Хочу выпустить в пятничном номере.

Из Крипо новостей не было, и не хотелось появляться там лишний раз. Пренебрежение полицейских к моей персоне сквозило в каждом слове. Если с Альбертом мы ещё как-то смогли найти общий язык, то Сайман меня намеренно задевал унизительными шутками и негативными высказываниями. Я отвечал ему взаимностью и потому в набранной статье не указал его имени, написав, что расследованием занимается Альберт Конн единолично.

Несмотря на столь пренебрежительное отношение, в жестах и телодвижениях Саймана угадывались попытки привлечь моё внимание. Язык его тела в невербальных посылах читался как открытая книга – Сайман флиртовал, с каждым днём всё больше сокращал дистанцию, подходил ближе, нависал надо мной и чуть заметно прикасался. Мне хотелось поставить барьер, оградиться и не вдыхать больше его навязчивый запах. Но чем сильнее я на него злился и отталкивал, тем сильнее он пытался сблизиться.

***

Трудовая неделя с чётким графиком – это не для меня. Обычно уже к среде начинаю выть от однообразия и потому вечером во вторник, переборов своё нежелание встречаться с детективами, поехал в полицейский участок. Почти до трёх ночи сидел в архиве, просматривая записи об убийствах за последние восемь лет. Если верить статистике, то Берлин за это время потерял восемьсот семнадцать половозрелых, способных родить омег. Серьёзная цифра для европейской столицы.

В среду утром я отвёл детей в школу, по пути вспомнив, что у близнецов скоро день рождения, и надо купить им что-то приятное, но недорогое. Не считаю нужным баловать их бесполезными вещами, зато этим страдала тётка. Впрочем, ничего другого она дать им и не могла – общаться с детьми, как и с другими людьми, Анна так и не научилась.

На работу явился к четырём, и там меня ждала дымящаяся лазанья, распространявшая по всему этажу запах сыра и томатов, я счастливо улыбнулся, предвкушая хороший ужин. Не знаю, как у Лори это получалось – её стряпня всегда была на высоте. Наверное, у женщин действительно была какая-то волшебная способность превращать обычную пищу в шедевры.

— Как тебе? — Лори заглянула перед уходом, к тому моменту почти половина была мной счастливо съедена. — Не подгорело?

— Лори, у тебя всё всегда выходит идеально, — почти не соврал я.

— Спасибо, но я знаю, что ты преувеличиваешь, — она скромно улыбнулась, задерживаясь на пороге дольше нужного, а потом спросила: — Не хочешь сегодня вечером выбраться со мной в бар? Посидеть, поболтать о работе?

Конечно, я хотел! Даже представить не мог, что она меня пригласит куда-то, предложит встретиться. Это обрадовало, смутило. Спрашивая, куда именно мы пойдём, я мялся как мальчишка.

— В «Петролли». Муж уехал в командировку, а мне скучно. Но он не будет возражать, если мы с тобой посидим.

Она ушла, а я медленно осознавал сказанное. Если Матиас Дёфнер, так легко отпускал свою драгоценную женщину в моей компании, значит, доверял. Доверял и не видел во мне конкурента. Такие мысли неприятно раздражали.

В шесть позвонил мой психолог, напомнил про визит. Герман всегда старался звонить, проверять, что не пропущу время, и у меня не появились срочные планы. Видимо, устал от моих постоянных прогулов. Но мы были знакомы пять лет, и временами мне казалось, что наши встречи уже давно переросли отношения психолог – клиент. Поэтому я был рад его звонкам и старался не пропускать консультации.

После Германа со мной связался Альберт Конн и велел приехать к КатцАуге. Сразу стало понятно, что встреча будет не из приятных, и позвали меня на очередное убийство. Всю дорогу я нервно вздрагивал, прижимал к себе фотоаппарат и оглядывался, словно боясь, что за мной следят, или маньяк-убийца стоит у меня за спиной.

Рядом с клубом народа не было – всех зевак разогнала полиция. Зато рядом с трупом суетилась целая толпа криминалистов.

— Как всегда не спешишь, — Сайман заметил меня и подошёл ближе. Достал сигарету. Подумал и предложил мне тоже.

— Я на метро, — курить его крепкий «Кент» не хотелось, но из вежливости сигарету взял.

Погибший лежал между мусорными бочками, прикрытый газеткой и начинающим расцветать кустарником. Тело это не скрывало, из одежды на нём имелись: кеды размера сорок шестого или седьмого, плотные штаны с заклёпками, пуловер с морским пейзажем – явно сделанный на заказ. Шея потерпевшего была покрыта тёмными пятнами, следами от верёвки или от чего-то ещё. Я, как во сне, поднял фотоаппарат, делая снимки. Вспышка осветила его лицо: длинные изящные брови, широко разрезанные глаза, длинный прямой греческий нос. Всё говорило о спокойной, консервативной личности. Губы полные, широкие – добродушие и открытость...

— Жертва – Дитер Гайсберг. Тридцать четыре года, есть официальный муж и двое детей. Случай явно не подходящий под общую схему.

Голос звучал холодно и цинично-обыденно, а меня замутило так, что пришлось удалиться. Отойдя к машинам, попытался отдышаться. По молодости, только начиная карьеру, я добровольно рвался во все горячие точки, самолично видел бесчинства и насилие на дальнем востоке, насмотрелся на трупы и умирающих. Но там – словно чужое, не своё, можно абстрагироваться и сделать вид, что тебя не коснётся. Тут же – родной город, мой дом, где живёт и растёт мой маленький кузен-омега, растёт в этом обществе среди убийц, и возможно, когда-нибудь станет жертвой...

— Ты чего? В морге вроде не пугливый был! — Сайман откровенно ржал, но мне было плевать на его попытки возвыситься за мой счёт. Я тяжело дышал, лицо покрылось испариной, и, затягиваясь крепкой дешёвой сигаретой, старался выбить образы и воспоминания из головы.

— Что он делал в баре, если у него есть партнёр?

— Чтоб я знал, — альфа, наконец, перестал потешаться и вернул себе более подходящее для работы выражение лица. — Альберт пригласил целый консилиум, надеюсь, что-нибудь они обнаружат.

— А ты сам? — захотелось его подколоть. И за усмешки и потому, что вечно на меня наезжал.

— Тебя встречаю, — Сайман недовольно покачал головой и вернулся к месту преступления.

Через час мы сидели в их кабинете. Альберт несколько раз пытался созвониться с мужем погибшего и даже послал на квартиру патрульных. Домработник сообщил, что Гайсберг повёз детей к отцу в Мюнхен и должен вернуться к утру. Утром Гайсберга будет ждать не самый приятный сюрприз. Полицейские громко стучали по клавиатуре, готовя отчёты или делая свои заметки – я в их работу не лез. Вчитывался в отчёты патологоанатома – смерть от асфиксии наступила в результате удушения плотной верёвкой или куском одежды. Перед смертью жертва имела два половых акта, один из которых был, скорее всего, принудительным, судя по характерным следам.

Всё было ещё хуже, чем казалось.

Забираться в дебри расследования мне бы не позволили, но стоило поискать в сети семью жертвы, и нашёлся целый сайт. Дитер работал веб-дизайнером и создал для своих детей страничку. Об омегах, которые соглашались рожать, я мог говорить только с восхищением, этот же не только справился с наваленной государством ответственностью, но и научился радоваться своим изменениям, любить своего мужа – высокого, тучного пожилого альфу, и восхищаться двумя мальчишками – трёх и шести лет. После просмотра фото и забавных историй из жизни незнакомых мне ребятишек накатили безумная тоска и ужас от понимания, как детям придётся переживать случившееся...

— Чем так вкусно пахнет, Эд? Сосредоточиться невозможно! — Альберт задумчиво улыбнулся, потёр переносицу и подмигнул мне.

Комната действительно наполнилась лёгким ароматом сыра, хоть я лазанью переложил в пластиковый контейнер, завернул в фольгу и спрятал в завязанный пакет. Способности чувствовать запахи у всех людей обострились, иногда мне это нравилось, но временами сильнейше доставало.

В университете, когда всё случившееся было в новинку, и когда странные ароматы тел казались диковинкой, подростки по-настоящему сходили с ума. За два часа в аудитории, в амфитеатре на сотню человек, воздух переполнялся амбре так, что дышать было невозможно. И это был не пот или прелость одежды. Каждый мужчина после изменения начал издавать какой-то особенный, свойственный только ему аромат с огромным количеством феромонов.

Подростком я называл это запахом секса, потому что он был невероятно возбуждающим. Любой аромат казался мне приятным, насыщенным любовью и обещающим наслаждение. Альфы, омеги и беты, все они притягивали безумной мешаниной из страсти и похоти, толкали к безрассудству и обманывали доступностью. Многие подростки начинали тогда принимать свои изменения, признавая гомосексуальность или просто тягу друг к другу нормальной. Студенты трахались после лекций в подсобках, закрывались в кабинетах или лифтах. Я же дрочил в туалете и представлял красивую блондинку с пышными формами. С тех пор мало что изменилось в моей голове, только к запахам привык и уже не реагирую так остро.

Есть самому уже не хотелось, и я со спокойной душой отдал остатки лазаньи, но, смотря, как оба полицейские жадно уплетают мою награду, вспомнил о свидании. Лори обещала позвонить – время уже приближалось к восьми, а от неё не было ни слова. Возможно, она передумала... учитывая обстоятельства, я был не против сейчас всё отменить.

— Эдвард, я смотрю, ты кладезь скрытых талантов, — довольный и улыбающийся, заметил Альберт.

— Меня девушка угостила.

— Девушка? — глаза у Саймана загорелись, он вскочил, стал обнюхивать форму для выпечки, вытащил пакет и фольгу, в которую всё было завёрнуто. Мне стало смешно. Конечно, девушки сейчас редкость, но всё же они не заморские чудовища, за которыми приходится охотиться.

— У меня с ней ещё сегодня свидание, — не удержался от хвастовства.

— Чёрт! Эдвард, я тебе бутылку лучшего коньяка достану, позволь с тобой пойти! — лицо Саймана изменилось, он стал похож на шкодливого мальчишку, вымаливающего сладости за хорошее поведение. — Я живых девиц уже несколько лет не видел.

Похоже, выводы о редкости оказались несколько поспешны, это лишь мне повезло иметь в окружении женщин. И Сайман, и Альберт выглядели так, словно я побывал на Венере и сейчас держал в руках бесплатные билеты, которые могли достаться и им. Хотя свидание с Лори тет-а-тет давно было предметом моих мечтаний, её слова о разрешении мужа смешали все мои планы.

— Думаю, она будет не против, — улыбнувшись, ответил я и позвонил подруге.

Лори ждала моего звонка, рассмешив меня наивным огорчением, что я так долго про неё не вспоминал и до сих пор ещё никуда не пригласил. Мне-то, дураку, по неопытности казалось, что раз она проявила инициативу, то и дальнейшие действия тоже будут на ней. Против присутствия двух полицейских на нашем скромном рандеву она не возражала, и даже наоборот, мне послышались нотки заинтересованности.

К Петролли подъехали на машине Саймана. Альберт немного задержался, сообщив, что встретит свою жену. Я лишь плечами пожал – зачем ему тогда Лори?

Заведение оказалось приятным, с домашней обстановкой и узкими ответвлениями, где уютно прятались столики и обитые замшей скамьи. Традиционные ресторанчики в баварском стиле в Берлине стали редкостью, и я мысленно сделал себе заметку запомнить это место. Мы с Сайманом выбрали столик рядом с выходом на террасу – там можно было курить, и заказали пива.

Жена Альберта оказалась вовсе не женой. С первого же взгляда в нём угадывался мужчина. Кроме того, у него был соответствующий запах, чуть утончённый сладкими духами. Альберт представил спутника как Надин, и все мои многочисленные попытки вытащить его настоящее имя остались безуспешны. Одет тот был в обтягивающее красное платье, делающее его фигуру громоздкой, узкие бёдра искусственно увеличены, кадык спрятан под огромным тёмно-бордовым боа, лифчик распирали искусственные груди или вставленный объёмный поролон. Проанализировать его характер по лицу не было никакой возможности – у Надин были выщипаны брови, густо подведены глаза и накачаны силиконом губы.

Надин – один из тех несчастных представителей мужского населения, что не смогли принять свои изменения и попытались выдать себя за кого-то другого. Очевидно, мужчина был омегой и, чтобы найти себе партнёра и уверить себя в нормальности своих биологических качеств, пытался выдавать себя за женщину. Такие люди у меня вызывали искреннюю жалость, а вынуждающие их на это – ненависть. Ненавидеть Альберта совсем не хотелось, и я пытался уверить себя, что это было решением Надин...

— Давно вы женаты? — названия для мужского брака так и не появилось, хотя фактически жены в таких парах не было.

— Четыре года, — Надин с лёгкостью делился личной информацией. Голос у него был ниже, чем у Альберта, и он постоянно откашливался, пытаясь сделать тон более высоким. — Встретились в почти таком же ресторане в Мюнхене. Наверное, понравились друг другу с первого взгляда. Нашему сыну почти три. Очень красивый мальчик. Альфа!

После катастрофы мир пытался возродить популяцию человека-разумного и рационально предложил большие выплаты всем, кто был готов отдать свои тела в использование. Во всей Германии семь женщин и примерно три тысячи омег участвовали в первичном оплодотворении. Сколько было доноров спермы, в статистических сводках не указывалось. Но, чтобы страна продолжала существовать, рождаемость должна была увеличиться до двадцати пяти тысяч новорождённых в месяц. Поэтому несколько лет назад вышло новое постановление, дающее государству право распоряжаться телами своих подданных. Политики серьёзно отнеслись к демографическому кризису, и в Германии вышли законы, по которым каждому омеге было дословно: «крайне рекомендовано произвести на свет ребёнка в соответствии с параграфом Х раздела Y Германского гражданского уложения, в сроки, оговорённые вышеупомянутым параграфом», в переводе на человеческий язык каждый Партоген обязан родить по указке государства. По какому принципу выдавались эти рекомендации, я не знал и не слишком жаждал узнать. Подчиняясь этому закону, Надин и Альберт завели ребёнка. Сделало ли их это счастливыми?

Улыбка у Надин была тёплая, и даже несмотря на уродливые силиконовые вставки, он мог быть привлекательным. От этого мне было жаль его вдвойне. Когда мы с Альбертом вышли покурить, не сдержавшись, я поинтересовался, почему он называет своего супруга женой.

— После родов у Надин что-то щёлкнуло в голове, — Альберт поёжился, стало понятно, что говорить ему об этом неприятно. — Стал надевать женское, краситься. Я не хотел ему мешать… Он нравится мне любым и, если Надин это надо, я готов называть его женщиной.

Примерно представляю, что там могло щёлкнуть. Мы — испорченное генными инженерами поколение. То ли погибшее от неизвестной болезни, то ли спасённое плохо созданным вирусом. С младенчества нам объясняли, что разница между мальчиком и девочкой в трусах и способности родить ребёнка. Как можно оставаться мужчиной, если общество и правительство всеми способами пытаются сделать из тебя женщину? Возможно, следующее поколение, которое толком никогда не видело женщин, будет другим. Омеги не будут бояться своих отличий, может, даже будут гордиться, что способны подарить жизни, в то время как беты и альфы этого не могут. Возможно… мне бы хотелось на это надеяться. Ради благополучия Мая.

Надин оказался весёлым и очень болтливым парнем, не удивительно, что Альберт на него запал. Мне он тоже понравился, и мы договорились о встрече с ним и его переодетыми подругами — они собрали целый клуб поддержки для изменённых. Из их историй могла бы получиться отличная статья.

Лори опоздала на час. Было полдесятого, когда она подъехала к ресторану, и мне пришлось выйти встретить её, чтобы помочь отбиться от сбежавшихся поглазеть на диковинку мужчин. К тому моменту мы уже немало выпили, захмелели и, забыв про работу, маньяка и погибших, достаточно дружески беседовали. Появлению Лори я был рад, но почему-то тут же подумал, что она разрушит сложившуюся мужскую идиллию. Ведь даже Надин в нашей компании смотрелся более естественно, чем молодая и красивая представительница вымирающего пола.

— Сколько тебе было, когда ты приняла лекарство? А когда ты вышла замуж? Планируете ли детей?

Сайман завалил её вопросами, выпытывал, смотрел огромными полными восторга глазами. Сначала меня беспокоило, что он будет приставать к ней или пытаться заигрывать, но и Сайман, и Альберт, и даже Надин, все видели в ней нечто инопланетное, удивлённо любовались, но перейти черту вежливого любопытства не пытались. Поэтому я быстро расслабился и включился в беседу, поддерживал смущённую Лори, отшучивался за неё, рассказывая небылицы.

Все смеялись, настроение неуклонно поднималось, и я чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Вскоре Лори освоилась и легко перетянула инициативу в разговоре на себя.

— Мне было пятнадцать, когда мне сделали укол. Я тогда уже три года жила в женском пансионате, мой отец и братья присылали мне письма и звонили. Мы не встречались, так как все говорили, что мужчины заразные, но, несмотря на это, девочки в нашем общежитии умирали, и мы ничего не могли сделать. — Лори печально кривила личико, когда говорила о смертях. — Сразу после вакцинации я вернулась домой. Моя старшая сестра и мать умерли, ещё когда я была совсем маленькой, но мне всё равно было очень грустно оказаться дома и не встретить их. Потом я несколько месяцев ездила по различным центрам на проверки и участвовала в нескольких передачах. На ШтадТв познакомилась со своим мужем, — она тут же изменилась в лице, и её улыбка стала игривой и хитрой: — Он почти сразу сделал мне предложение.

Лори любила поболтать, в офисе я часами слышал её звонкий голосок из кухоньки, куда ребята приходили за кофе и чтобы полюбоваться на нашу диву. Мне отлично работалось под её сплетни и глупости. Но в этой компании её болтовня заставляла меня смущаться, не знаю почему, но одновременно было стыдно от её безграмотности и от того, что хотелось заглядывать ей в рот и восхищаться. Она всегда вызывала у меня восхищение и странное благоговение. Сейчас же, под градусом, я был готов целовать ей ноги, хотя лучше пухлые мягкие губы, ведь это непременно бы заставило её замолчать.

Лори же выпила пару бокалов вина и вовсе стала чрезмерно говорливой:

— У меня двое детей, но их воспитывает няня. Или нянь? Как правильно говорить о мужчине воспитателе? Сейчас мне двадцать два, и мой личный гинеколог советует пока не спешить с дальнейшими родами. Я знаю, что дети очень важны и нужны, поэтому в будущем планирую родить ещё пару. Или троих. — Лори о детях всегда говорила с глубокой задумчивостью. Но с какими-то глупыми интонациями: иногда мне казалось, что она не воспринимает своих отпрысков как настоящих маленьких людей. Для неё это домашние забавные питомцы. — У меня родились два альфы, но я мечтаю о девочке. Говорят, при искусственном оплодотворении больше вероятность родить девочку. У тебя, Эд, ведь кузина после ЭКО появилась? — раньше Лори никогда не спрашивала о Камиле, хотя все в Ди Вельт знали о том, что в моей семье есть две женщины.

Обсуждать, чем и как живёт Лори Дёфнер, мне не нравилось – и так знал немало, а упоминание о муже навевало тоску. Лори – недостижимая волшебная фея, на которую я могу лишь смотреть, любоваться и дрочить по вечерам в гордом одиночестве. Для мужчин, таких как я, Сайман или Алберт, женщины навсегда останутся музейными экспонатами. Наверное, потому Сайман и просился в компанию – просто полюбоваться. Я тоже любовался. Безмолвно, без надежды и отчасти с детской наивностью радуясь любому проявлению её внимания. Но вряд ли это чувство имело отношение к настоящей любви. Просто любить мне было некого, и потому все мои чувства сконцентрировались на прекрасной, но недоступной девушке.

От личной жизни Лори разговор перетёк к общим темам – политике, погоде и лекарству. Это три основные проблемы, о которых сейчас говорили все. И о лекарстве, как и о мировых войнах, уверен, говорить будут ещё долго.

— Я читала, всё дело в добавлении гена гепарда. Поэтому многие человеческие болезни перестали на нас действовать. А ещё омеги и альфы получили течку и узел, как у котов! Даже обоняние у нас стало почти как у зверей. Я точно не помню, но раньше не могла отличить запах ели от сосны. А сейчас по запаху могу определить кто в комнате даже через закрытые двери. Ещё я слышала, что у тех, кто живёт на севере, на спине стала прорастать шерсть, и люди больше не боятся холода!

Лори часто говорила глупости, но её никто никогда не перебивал и не поправлял. В целом, я заметил, все мужчины смотрели ей в рот и, соглашаясь, кивали, какая бы чушь не вылетала из её прелестных губ. Над её шутками, даже глупыми – радостно смеялись, стоило ей заговорить – как все умолкали и с восхищённым вниманием следили за каждым словом. А когда Лори выходила в уборную, мужчины, как в старые времена, вскакивали со своих мест и провожали её кивком головы.

Я не стал объяснять, что узла у котов нет, обоняние наше ещё очень далеко от звериного, и ни у кого никакой шерсти не растёт. Не было никаких доказательств, что в наших организмах появились хоть какие-то признаки животных, просто изменения сделали нас другими. В силу профессии приходилось, конечно, читать научные статьи, где доказывалось, что наше ДНК теперь ближе к шакалам, чем к шимпанзе. А значит, при желании мы можем говорить, что являемся дальними родственниками псовых (интересно, как к этому факту отнеслись антропологи?), но в ответ на подобные необоснованные предположения возникает логичный вопрос – почему у нас не изменилось расположение пальцев и не повернулись колени? Узел и течки явно не признак нашей псовости. Это скорее новый виток эволюции.

Еда в ресторане оказалась отменной, однако блюда были достаточно дорогими. Я заказал стейк с кровью и чесночной пастой, с удовольствием попробовал гренки, что взяла Лори, и густой суп с томатами, который заказал Сайман. Мне как никогда было тепло и уютно: дружеские разговоры, выпивка и вкусная еда напоминали о тех счастливых днях, когда жизнь ещё была нормальной. Альберт с Надин ушли сразу после ужина, меня тоже понемногу стало клонить в сон, но Лори с Сайманом продолжали о чём-то говорить, вызывая у меня неудержимое веселье и неконтролируемые приступы ревности.

После четырёх утра, когда несчастный официант, вынужденный работать до последнего клиента, несколько раз сделал нам недвусмысленные намёки, что пора уходить, я всё же смог утянуть девушку домой и с невероятным облегчением избавился от Саймана, который норовил нас проводить. Он выпил, и его поползновения в мою сторону стали слишком откровенными, их уже не удавалось спрятать за равнодушием или презрением. На меня это действовало раздражающе, его присутствие подавляло и заставляло чувствовать себя не на месте. За несколько часов, проведённых с ним за одним столом, мне стало казаться, что запах детектива пропитал весь воздух и даже мою одежду. Хотелось сбежать от его навязчивого присутствия, чтобы уже не приходилось вдыхать терпкий аромат его тела, кружащий голову. Захлопнув дверцы такси, я тяжело вздохнул, даже не понимая, чего испытывал больше – облегчения или разочарования.

Лори жила на алее Эбереше, в шикарном особняке, всего в двадцати минутах ходьбы от Шарлоттенбургского дворца. Я вышел с ней из такси, чтобы проводить до порога. Трёхэтажное строение окружал маленький садик с аккуратно постриженной лужайкой и клумбами с примулами и камнеломками. Вдоль ограждения цвела сирень, и её яркий аромат приятно оттенял естественный запах Лори. Все женщины пахли мягко, сладко. Но в этом запахе не было и намёка на флёр страсти, что присутствовал в запахах мужчин. Лори пахла теплом, цветами и молоком, в то время как Сайман пах яростным желанием и сексом, и сейчас мне безумно не хватало этого аромата.

Ещё в машине я понял, что выпил слишком много, голова кружилась, а тело казалось лёгким и непослушным. Опьянение делало меня смелее и наверняка глупее. Не желая прощаться, я предложил прогуляться по парку или просто посидеть на скамеечке рядом с её домом. Но Лори устала, отрицательно качала головой на каждое предложение, зевала и всячески пыталась отмахнуться от моего внимания.

— Это был очень приятный вечер, Эд, но завтра нам обоим очень рано на работу.

— Может, тогда я к тебе зайду, и ты угостишь меня кофе?

— Завтра угощу тебя кофе, — она недовольно поморщила носик.

— Я прекрасно провёл время, Лори, буду счастлив, если нам удастся повторять это почаще, — мне пришлось отступить, и она тут же улыбнулась.

— Я не против. И Матиас тоже не возражает.

Это странное молчаливое согласие её мужа меня серьёзно смутило, и я удивлённо поднял брови.

— Мат знает, что ты омега, — Лори мягко похлопала меня по плечу. — И я невероятно счастлива, что ты мой друг.

— «Подружка», ты хотела сказать, — всё хорошее этого вчера в одно мгновение стало казаться мне отвратительным и мерзким фарсом. — Думаешь, если я омега, то не мужчина? Или это твой муж считает, что раз омега способен родить ребёнка, то не способен удовлетворить женщину? — я встал к ней слишком близко, сжимая её локоть и заглядывая в растерянные глаза. Меня распирало от злости, горело изнутри жарким пламенем ненависти к этой надуманной дискриминации. Мне хотелось что-то доказать ей или скорее себе, а понимание, что даже Лори не воспринимает меня как мужчину, смывало последние капли здравомыслия.

Лори попыталась отступить, но наткнулась на закрытые двери, а я надавил ещё сильнее, почти вжимая её в твёрдую поверхность.

— Я хочу тебя, Лори, и моя способность рожать не помешает мне взять тебя прямо здесь! Я бы показал тебе, насколько ты желанна, и каким мужчиной может быть омега!

Кажется, я говорил что-то ещё, нагло, бесстыже хватая её за ягодицы и теряя рассудок от своей ярости и её близости. Испуганный взгляд Лори уверял меня в том, что она мне верит, и это помогало верить самому. Поэтому, зажав её в угол, я прижался к её губам, стараясь действием показать всё моё влечение к ней и мои желания. Лори привела меня в чувство звонкой оплеухой, заставляя отшатнуться и немного протрезветь.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом, Эдвард, — она шипела как разозлённая змея. — Я всё расскажу мужу, и тебя завтра же уволят!

Дверь перед моим носом с грохотом захлопнулась, а я обессилено опустился на крыльцо.

Небо медленно светлело, занимался рассвет, и я достал помятую пачку сигарет из кармана. В голове не было ни единой мысли или сожаления. Меня не терзали глупые надежды на спасение или вероятное помилование. Не было и мысли о том, что всё могло бы быть иначе, держи я язык за зубами. Во мне осталась лишь тоска по мягкости её губ и сладкому запаху тепла. Неуловимый, нежный вкус женщины, который вряд ли придётся почувствовать ещё раз в жизни.  
Часть 3  
2037\. 23 апреля.  
Берлин. Аллея Пренцлауэр 73.

Unsere Seelen sind von den Wilden  
Und Flügel um den Himmel zu erreichen  
Lass die Sonne in den Ozean fallen  
Lass die Erde sich hervorbrechen in Flammen  
(Laibach - B Maschina)

 

Будильник поднял меня в семь утра. Будильнику наплевать, что вчера было выпито больше нормы, что у меня отвратительное настроение и, скорее всего, на работе ждёт увольнение. На это также было плевать двум ворчащим сорванцам, которых мне предстояло сначала поднять, а потом собрать и отвести в школу.

Я жил в одной комнате с Камилой и Маем. Квартира у тётки была огромная – она получила её от государства после рождения близнецов. В ней находились: шикарная кухня с керамической плиткой с индийскими мотивами, огромная гостиная с плазмой на полстены и несколько гостевых спален, пустых и необжитых. Однако я возился с малышами с их младенчества и по привычке продолжал ночевать с ними в одной комнате. Жил, заботился, водил в школу и кормил завтраками. Не пытался заменить им мать, просто Анна не любила общественные места и потому старалась не появляться в школе, как и в детском саду, а до этого и в группах поддержки молодым родителям.

Так что, несмотря на отвратительное состояние и желание пропустить рабочий день, пришлось встать и выполнять свой общественный долг.

Шкаф Камилы был под завязку забит розовыми платьями с оборками, кружевными колготками и лакированными туфельками. Все кому не лень, каждый случайный знакомый, считал своим долгом сделать ей подарок. Камила росла как маленькая принцесса, хоть я и старался привить ей уважение и терпение к окружающим, она всё равно разительно отличалась от своих одногодок. Девочек в этом мире осталось так мало, что их все воспринимали как сокровище и старались превратить их жизнь в сказку, забывая о том, что они такие же люди, как и мы.

В шкафу Мая было много светлых рубашек пастельных тонов, клетчатых старомодных штанишек и подтяжек с картинками из мультфильмов. Вроде и мальчишеская одежда, но такая, что явственно показывала необычный статус Мая. Единственный, пожалуй, аксессуар из его вещей, который точно не подошёл бы девочке – это очки в широкой оправе. Мой племянник – маленький мальчишка с затравленным взглядом, желал того же, что и его сверстники во все времена: запрыгнуть с разбегу в лужу или свалиться с велосипеда, не боясь упрёков. Но Анна старательно лепила из него идеального омегу: так же отводила на маникюр вместе с сестрой, и в парикмахерскую, где его волосам придавали форму удлинённого каре и подкрашивали пряди в более светлый тон.

И каждое утро сборы в школу превращались в катастрофу.

Камила одевалась в считанные минуты – приготовленное выглаженное платьице, собранный портфель и коробка с завтраком. У неё всё было аккуратно и безупречно. Май же ворчливо комкал очередную рубашку, заявляя, что он ненавидит бежевый, а светло-бирюзовый его бесит, и, если я не выкину эту розовую с лиловыми полосками приталенную рубашку, он порежет её ножом. Май ненавидел надевать то, что покупала ему Анна. Мои же подарки тётка тайком отправляла в утилизатор.

— Послушай, эта почти коричневая. Нейтральный цвет и подходит к твоим брюкам.

— Она девчачья! Камила такие носит!

— Не ношу… — сестра сморщила носик.

— Все альфы в нашем классе будут над ней смеяться! — Май устал бороться и теперь просто плакал. — Меня все там ненавидят, потому что одеваюсь как девочка. Они обзывают меня девчонкой с длинной писькой. Не хочу больше носить такое!

— Сегодня же куплю тебе синюю. Обещаю! — а я устал кормить его обещаниями. Даже если принесу ему новую рубашку, даже если куплю чёрные джинсы или спортивные штаны, Анна всё равно всё сделает по-своему – невозможно идти ей наперекор. Потому что не хочу с ней ссориться – она их мать, и запросто может просто выставить меня за дверь и запретить с ними общаться.

Стоило сходить в школу и поговорить с учителем. Сделать это надо было уже давно, но обычно я был занят своими проблемами. Продолжать с этим тянуть – разрушать жизнь мальчику. И дело явно не в одежде: одноклассникам Мая что-то не то вкладывают в голову учителя или их родители.

На работе меня возможно уже и не ждали, и потому со спокойной совестью я задержался в школе, рассчитывая поговорить с учителем. Школ в Берлине осталось всего четырнадцать, классы получались крохотными, и учителей имелось с избытком. В классе кузенов всего десять учеников и, кроме Мая и Камилы, – все остальные альфы или беты. Камила – единственная девочка на весь поток, и вокруг неё постоянный ажиотаж и множество поклонников. Май на фоне сестры терялся, его будто оттесняли в сторону, от этого и без того подавленная личность могла окончательно сломаться. Но Май, так же как и Камила, в будущем будет составлять ту немногочисленную треть населения, что может дать потомство и продолжить наш род. Май так же ценен, как и Камила. И школьники, их родители и особенно учителя должны это понимать.

— Добрый день господин Мюллер, — мужчина в сером костюме и с сухим голосом недовольно поморщился, но все же пожал мне руку. — У нас уроки через десять минут, вы что-то хотели?

Кабинет Арнольда Шварца, учителя младших классов, оказался маленьким и пропахшим пылью. На стенах – фотопортреты известных философов и писателей, стеллаж с книгами занимал большую часть пространства. Широкий стол и кресло вовсе лишали свободного места. Арнольд остался стоять, я, подпирая плечом Гёте и Шиллера, поставил предложенную кружку кофе на Канта и смахнул густой слой пыли с Виланда. Книги – это сильное оружие, и сейчас мне хотелось взять томик потолще и стукнуть учителя для профилактики.

— Человечество изменилось, господин Шварц. Мы не можем жить старыми устоями, навязывать традиционные ценности. То, каким будет общество завтра, всецело зависит от вашей способности научить детей толерантности и терпимости. Без омег у нас нет будущего, а женщин в мире не осталось, — я мог бы говорить на эту тему часами, ведь написал сотни статей в газеты и журналы, работал с психологами и публицистами. Но Арнольд Шварц, казалось, живёт в другой эпохе.

— То, что мальчик не может вписаться в коллектив – не моя вина. Май постоянно дерётся с другими детьми, он ведёт себя непристойно. Если бы не его сестра, его давно бы отчислили.

— В стране всего тысяча детей их возраста, никто его не отчислит, вы прекрасно это понимаете! Май хороший мальчик, на которого слишком сильно давят. Вы или ваши ученики заставляете его ненавидеть себя!

— Май завидует сестре, всё его поведение указывает на это!

— Если бы Май завидовал, он бы хотел быть девочкой, но он просто не желает быть омегой!

Бесполезный спор затянулся на полчаса, и в итоге пришлось идти к директору. Я не учился на педагога и не мне менять психологию детей, не в моей компетенции влиять на школьные правила, но моего красноречия хватило, чтобы убедить директора пересмотреть программу господина Шварца.

Из школы вышел выжатый как лимон – пробиваться через человеческую твердолобость всегда тяжело. На парковке напротив входа сидел мой кузен, и я сел с ним рядом. Без зазрения совести достал сигарету и, не обращая внимания на запрещающие знаки, закурил. Май плакал, он часто так проводит переменки. Май не слабак и не плакса, он просто маленький мальчик, над которым смеются одноклассники и которого не понимают взрослые. Как долго этот мир будет таким – непонимающим?

— Маме не говори, — он попытался смахнуть слёзы и вытереть нос. — Теперь меня точно переведут в другую школу.

— Не переведут, — я говорил твёрдо, не переставая спокойно дымить, хотя внутри трясло от бешенства – разговор с Арнольдом прошёл впустую. — Тебе нужно давать серьёзный отпор, если тебя задевают.

— Я побил Карла! Он смеялся, что у меня мерзкий запах, потому что я омега. Сказал, что я пахну как тухлая килька! Я врезал ему между глаз и разбил очки. Но он пожаловался господину Шварцу, и тот выгнал меня с урока. Господин Шварц сказал, чтобы я не возвращался, пока не обдумаю свои поступки.

Я обречённо вздохнул. Могу ли я написать на этого Шварца жалобу на непедагогичное поведение? Или сразу устроить ему разнос в газете?

Май снова всхлипнул и, отодвинув мою руку с зажатой сигаретой, забрался мне на колени. Май пах слезами, страхом и пыльными книгами. Запах омеги в нём был ещё слаб, он ещё ребёнок, такой же ребёнок, как и все остальные в его классе. Такой же… Я обнял его, прижал светлую макушку к своему плечу и пообещал, что всё будет хорошо…

Сколько таких мальчишек по всему городу?

В первый год после появления лекарства в Германии родилось восемь тысяч детишек, в Берлине – меньше тысячи. Из них всего две девочки и, судя по статистике других стран, нам ещё повезло. Повезло и с омегами, которых было около сорока процентов, так как в других странах процент омег составил тридцать. Тридцать грёбаных процентов омег на семьдесят альф и бет. Как они будут их делить? И будут ли? Судя по поведению мальчишек в классе Мая, не нужны им омеги. Не нужно приготовленное неумелыми генными инженерами будущее. Не нужны рожающие мужчины.

Восемь лет ведь прошло. Мне были понятны мнения стариков и пожилых людей – им сложно было отринуть старое представление о семье и о традиционных парах. Сложно было начать отношения с мужчиной, когда большую часть жизни прожил с женщиной. Потому по статистике в Берлине так много одиноких пенсионеров. Молодое поколение изменения принимало проще, но все равно осталось немало прожженных гомофобов, не готовых расстаться со своей анальной девственностью. Так что я – не исключение, даже можно сказать тенденция. По статистике около тринадцати процентов населения Европы полностью отказались от секса в связи с отсутствием участия в нем вагины.

Мир не меняется в одночасье, такие вещи надо долго и мучительно осознавать, обдумывая и взвешивая все детали. Только не каждому дано – умение думать. Герман и меня пытался убедить все пересмотреть – но я своей позиции держался твердо именно потому, что все тщательно продумал. Взвесил, поставив на одну чашу красивую полногрудую деву, а на вторую волосатого хмурого мужика. Как вообще между ними можно выбирать? Нет, изменения явно не по мне.

Но дети – податливый и пластичный материал, который можно превратить во что угодно. Научить любить и уважать своих партнеров, принимать свой мир таким, какой он есть. Показать им преимущества и перспективы. Дети не будут помнить того времени, когда вместо омег у нас были женщины. Они легко научаться отличать пол по незаметным нам пока внешним признакам, или по запаху, который хоть несильно, но имел некие различия. Они смогут воссоздать нашу цивилизацию, осознанно делая выбор в пользу мужчин.

Германия всегда славилась толерантностью, и в двадцатых годах по статистике у нас было заключено больше однополых браков, чем в любой из стран, где эти браки были разрешены. Так что же случилось с этими либеральными людьми?

— Ты меня один понимаешь, дядя Эдди, — Май успокоился, но продолжал цепляться за мой пиджак и вытирать об него мокрое лицо. — Когда я вырасту, то стану таким же, как ты! И докажу им, что я тоже могу быть как альфа… ведь правда?

— Правда, Май. Ты очень умный и сильный мальчик, смотри, какой у тебя упрямый подбородок и разрез глаз как у настоящего бойца. Ты можешь быть, кем захочешь. И каким захочешь.

— Я очень хочу вырасти.

Как и все дети…

***

Берн Курце позвонил мне в десять. Я кое-как смог договориться с Маем и оставил его с сестрой. Камила пыталась поддерживать брата, но чаще она терялась под тоннами лести и водопадами лжи со стороны остальных и просто не понимала проблем Мая.

— Ты сегодня появишься? — голос начальника не предвещал ничего хорошего. Я тут же представил его недовольный взгляд и быстро бегающие глаза.

— А это необходимо?

— Где моя статья, Эдвард? Я собирался пустить её в пятничном номере. Почему её до сих пор у меня нет?!

Статья, конечно. Даже если меня пошлют на все четыре стороны, от материала, тем более первоклассного, Берн никогда не откажется. Не сбрасывая звонок, я открыл почту и послал ему доделанную работу. Благо всё закончил ещё вчера днём.

— Проверь почту, Берн. Я приеду через полчаса, и мы всё обсудим.

***

Порядок в редакции всегда напоминал хаос. То, как раскидывают бумаги верстальщики, как смешивает колонки корректор, и как небрежным движением руки всё это безобразие дизайнер превращает в новый выпуск – можно снимать на камеру. Я в этом хаосе давно и удобно обосновался так, чтобы всеобщая суматоха меня затрагивала по минимуму: уже много лет не занимался грязной работой, связанной с подгоном по срокам и последними штрихами в неумелых наработках. Приходил пораньше, сбрасывал работу начальнику и сваливал домой, делая вид, что проблемы газеты меня не беспокоят. Но было время и, не спорю, оно было прекрасным, приходилось почти жить в Ди Вельт: приносил бритвенный станок на работу и заваливался спать на диванчике рядом с кухонным закутком, где по утрам теперь пью кофе.

Из молодого журналиста, пытающегося пробиться из общего списка студентов-практикантов, я стал достаточно популярным и известным публицистом. Но если Матиас Дёфнер уволит меня со скандалом, вся прошлая работа пойдёт прахом.

В одиннадцать работа в издательстве кипела как в улье. Совсем отвык появляться тут в это время и снующие по переходам сотрудники вызывали приятную улыбку и море воспоминаний. Грей Камерланд, наш секретарь, заметив меня, распахнул глаза и стал активными жестами показывать в сторону кабинета Курце.

— Знаю, знаю, — я махнул ему рукой и завернул в свой кабинет. Нужно было выдохнуть, собраться с духом. Нужно было стать смелее и признаться, что по-пьяни поцеловал жену нашего гендиректора. Идиот…

— Эдвард? — дверь приоткрылась, и ко мне заглянула Лори, немного смущённо пряча глаза. — Можешь посмотреть мою новую статью?

Я в замешательстве, почти на автомате, взял из её мягкой ладони флешку и кивнул. Девушка кокетливо улыбнулась и, поблагодарив, закрыла двери. Всё ещё ничего не понимая, открыл файл и уставился на наивный текст с кучей ошибок и криво построенными фразами. Лори не рассказала мужу? Лори решила оставить меня в газете только ради того, чтобы отдавать на проверку свои работы?

Дверь снова приоткрылась, впуская вернувшуюся девушку. Теперь в её руке был кофе, явно наспех приготовленный Греем. Лори поставила передо мной чашку и, сжав губы, выжидающе посмотрела на меня.

— Думаю, ты должен попросить прощения! — после минутной паузы объяснила она причину своего ожидания.

— Прости, Лори, я был пьян и не осознавал, что творю, — выдал стандартную фразу, не вкладывая в неё ни капли сожаления.

Она улыбнулась, искренне и явно без обиды – невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Конечно, Эдвард, все мы совершаем ошибки, и, надеюсь, ты останешься моим другом.

Я лишь кивнул, а Лори загадочно хихикнула и послала мне воздушный поцелуй, окончательно лишая понимания всего происходящего.

Когда в университете нам давали курс о психологии и мотивах поступков женщин, я пропускал его, беспечно предположив, что с женщинами в своей жизни больше не столкнусь. Но вот она – загадка природы и несравненное чудо, которое было бы неплохо занести в красную книгу, как исчезающий, вымирающий вид, не поддающейся логическому осмыслению.

Впрочем, всё это было не важно, я чувствовал себя счастливым идиотом и, расплываясь в улыбке, стал дополнять и корректировать наработки Лори, совершенно забыв про Курце. Наверно, женщины всегда будут влиять на меня подобным образом – очаровывать, подчинять и заставлять мечтать о них, что бы ни случилось. Как бы не повернулись мои отношения с Лори, была уверенность, что никогда не смогу разлюбить или перестать поклоняться её прекрасному образу…

— Эдвард Мюллер! — Берн влетел ко мне красный как рак и смерил уничижающим взглядом. — Совсем обнаглел, малец? Почему я должен ждать тебя и бегать по всему этажу в поисках тебя?!

— Наши кабинеты напротив…

— Уволю к чёртовой матери и не посмотрю на твоё резюме и известное имя! Такое место, как в Ди Вельт, ты никогда не найдёшь!

— Ладно, ладно. Чего ты завёлся, — я подвинул к начальнику свою чашку кофе, и он схватился за неё. — Статья готова, я пришёл…

— Не панибратствуй! Ты из меня верёвки вьёшь! Нервы ни к чёрту. Твою статью ставим на первую полосу, а получил я её всего час назад!

— Ты хотя бы прочитал?

— Да, — Берн тяжело и устало выдохнул. — Сухо, скомкано, лаконично. И завораживающе как всегда. Про этого… Дитера, ты вообще отлично написал.

— Кстати, мне надо ехать в Крипо, сегодня вызвали мужа погибшего, хочу присутствовать на его допросе, — я быстро закрыл лэптоп и стал одеваться, показывая, что разговор с главным редактором закончен.

— Отлично, придержу немного статью, может, что-нибудь добавишь!

Я лишь молча повёл бровью – не люблю в последний момент что-то менять, да и выбрасывать сырой материал тоже не буду. Но с Берном начинать спор – бесполезно. Лучше промолчать и остаться при своём.

К полицейскому участку подъехал к часу дня. Захватил с собой три стаканчика кофе и сдобы – по пути заехал в Цайт-фюр-Брот на Альте Шенхаузер и купил штрудель с корицей. Рядом с кабинетом Альберта сидел сжавшийся пожилой мужчина, его лицо казалось потемневшим от усталости или горя. Я даже не сразу узнал в нём мужа последнего погибшего: на фотографиях Гайсберг выглядел тучным, улыбчивым, сейчас он словно похудел килограмм на двадцать и постарел на столько же лет. Неуклюже кутаясь в ставший внезапно большим пиджак, он смотрелся больным стариком.

Пройдя мимо него в кабинет, я поставил перед детективами коробку с выпечкой и кофе. Альберт работал за столом – у них кроме маньяка-убийцы висело ещё с десяток дел, и я отнёс ему порцию. Сайман выглядел помятым, очевидно вчерашний загул не добавил альфе бодрости. Пожалел бы его, да сам был невыспавшимся. Потому, забрав кофе, присел на диван и напомнил про посетителя.

— Сейчас пригласим, — Сайман набил штруделем полный рот и, давясь, пытался запить его остывшим кофе. — Только не говори, что сам пёк!

— Купил, — усмехнулся я, неспешно потягивая химическую гадость из стаканчика. — Почему у вас подозреваемый в приёмной дожидается?

— Думаешь, он подозреваемый? — Альберт оторвался от компьютера и сдвинул маленькие очки на кончик носа. — Я бы взял его кровь на проверку. История о поездке в Мюнхен могла быть лишь прикрытием...

— Я ничего не думаю, — быстро отрезал я. — Это ваше дело думать, мне надо только следить и статью писать, так, чтобы ваше начальство меня не убило, а моё похвалило.

Сайман хохотнул, подавился куском, стал кашлять и, вырвав из моих рук стаканчик, выпил мой кофе залпом. Я только поморщился, но промолчал – всё равно пойло было отвратительным.

Приглашённому в кабинет Себастьяну Гайсбергу предложили табурет и воды. Усевшись, он постоянно всхлипывал и тёр глаза грязным платком. Судя по физиогномике, человеком он был суровым и мстительным – голова крупная с выступающим квадратным лбом, нижнее веко оттянуто, что говорило о взрывном характере, нос широкий, губы мясистые, подбородок крупный. Себастьян – суровый, строгий к себе и окружающим, сейчас всхлипывал, как ребёнок и просил сказать, что всё это ошибка и его Дитер жив...

Готовясь к течке мужа, он повёз детей к отцу и не ожидал, что Дитер выйдет из дома в таком состоянии. Но в холодильнике почти не осталось еды, и заботясь о муже, Дитер около двух позвонил и сообщил, что сходит в магазин. О начавшейся на сутки раньше срока течке омега ничего не сказал, он был чересчур тактичным и покладистым, на своего альфу не давил и очень его любил. По крайней мере, так рассказывал Себастьян. Домой омега больше не вернулся. Пока Себастьян продолжал говорить по кругу одно и то же, заливая бланк дознания слезами и соплями, Альберт послал запрос в тот магазин, надеясь, что видеокамеры засекли хоть что-то.

Через час мы проводили безутешного вдовца в морг и наблюдали настоящую истерику, перешедшую в безумие. Себастьян хотел отыскать того, кто это сделал, собираясь задушить убийцу собственными руками. Я вышел покурить, не желая смотреть и слушать эту сцену. Потери ломают людей, а отчаянье толкает на безрассудные поступки. Было понятно, что угрозы Себастьяна не пустые слова – несмотря на его непривлекательный характер и такую же внешность – любовь и счастье у них в семье были настоящими.

Даже когда этот мир скатится в тартарары, найдутся те, кто не разучится любить, и они будут держаться за свои чувства, продолжать жить... надеяться...

Или убивать.

Сайман присоединился ко мне почти сразу, предложил сигарету, и я по привычке её принял, только потом вспомнив, какую гадость он курит. Неловко замял сигарету в карман и достал свои – Мальборо прайм. Марки старые – набивка новая.

Воздух был свежим и по-весеннему тёплым. Хотелось вдохнуть его глубже, но раздражающий и давящий запах альфы мешал это сделать. Как он вчера мог показаться возбуждающим? Наверно, я действительно перебрал. Сейчас от терпкого и яркого мускусного амбре мутило, тянуло спрятаться от подавляющей агрессии. Запах самоуверенности, наглости и доисторической самцовости – вот она собачья альфья натура во всей красе. Лучше бы мы подхватили ДНК пятнистых гиен.

— Вчера отлично посидели, — подал голос Сайман, через пару минут молчания. — Мне понравилось, можно ещё как-нибудь выбраться.

— Лори вряд ли захочет, — я хмыкнул, вспоминая недовольное лицо девушки после вчерашнего поцелуя, и тяжело вздохнул, огорчённый своими воспоминаниями, Сайман дружески похлопал меня по плечу. — Но у меня есть знакомая. Приятная дама, зовут София. За кругленькую сумму готова провести ночь с ласковым мужчиной, — и невольно усмехнулся, вспоминая старую подругу.

— Проститутка?

— София говорит, что если плата меньше двадцати тысяч, то это не проституция.

— Спасибо, но мне не за этим. Мы же просто общались. И ты можешь пригласить Лори с мужем, думаю, он тогда выпустит свою бабочку из-под замка, — Сайман рассмеялся, а я отодвинулся от его руки. Почему он на меня так давит? Хочется спрятаться и не высовываться, словно подсознательные страхи просыпаются, крича об исходящей опасности.

— Поехали, — к нам вышел Альберт и, поморщившись, помахал ладонью, разгоняя сигаретный дым. — Из магазина прислали запись, Дитера затащили в машину на парковке, мы уже проверили номера и вычислили адрес.

Машинально нащупал свою камеру, профессиональную дорогущую малышку, которую таскал с собой ещё в Мосуле. Снимать ей приходилось многое, и даже поимка преступника не в новинку. Но внутри я всё равно содрогнулся – не хотелось встречаться лицом к лицу с насильником и убийцей пятерых омег.

Предполагаемого маньяка звали Рудольф Тартотье, тридцать семь, инъекцию получил в тюрьме, где сидел – барабанная дробь – за изнасилование и кражу со взломом. Видимо, прошлые ошибки его ничему не научили. Сейчас в тюрьмах правила поменялись, из-за тестостероновой агрессивности альф стараются держать подальше друг от друга, и большая часть камер – одиночки, выпускают бунтарей лишь на короткое время, так что оказаться там – перспектива не из приятных.

Пока ехали, я посмотрел старые снимки и проверил состояние батареи фотоаппарата. Временами поглядывал на полицейских, стараясь запомнить их за работой. Сайман напряжённо всматривался в дело Рудольфа на лэптопе, его лицо стало сосредоточенным и оттого намного более агрессивным. Глаза потемнели и уже не выглядели по-детски большими и наивными, непринуждённая весёлость и простодушие стёрлись, сменившись целеустремлённостью и собранностью. Сейчас Сайман выглядел совсем иначе, и мне стало интересно – какой он настоящий.

В дороге я сделал несколько снимков, сохраняя образы суровых полицейских для истории. Такие кадры потом можно использовать для блога или пустить на мелкие статьи для интернет-журналов.

Альберт припарковал машину в жилом районе Райникендорфа. Сотни обычных многоэтажек в Сенфтербергском кругу, некогда занятых семьями с простым работягами, подростками и детьми, сейчас пустовали. Те, кто выжили, перебрались в более благополучные районы. Остались лишь самые ненужные и ленивые – отбросы общества: бомжи и преступники. Или те, кому воспоминания не позволили покинуть дом.

Полицейские вышли из машины, поправили и проверили оружие. Рядом с нами припарковалась вторая машина с простыми патрульными, и они обменялись короткими фразами. Мне стало страшно: бессознательно, бесконтрольно, но так, что ноги подкашивались, и начало подташнивать. Этот страх отдавал воспоминаниями о работе в поле, когда я в безумстве молодости гонял по Ближнему Востоку и совал нос во все неприятности. Тогда мне нравилось это чувство свободы и долгие путешествия: опасность вызывала прилив адреналина. Теперь напряжение сковывало ужасом.

Сайман позвонил в диспетчерскую и получил общий код от домофона. В подъезд вошли все впятером, Сайман с одним из патрульных направился по лестнице, остальные, включая меня, вошли в лифт. Лифт поднимался слишком быстро, приближая меня к новой сенсации и ярким фото, к убийце, спокойно оставляющему тела как доказательство безнаказанности на улице, отбирающему основное право, дарованное нам Богом и государством – право на жизнь.

Когда двери раскрылись, я вышел последним, сжимая камеру как единственную защиту. Альберт заметил мой мандраж и удивлённо хмыкнул. Нужно было отреагировать, отшутиться или признать свою нервозность, но получилось лишь тяжело вздохнуть и перевести взгляд на ничем не примечательную дверь.

Рудольф Тартотье открыл почти сразу после звонка, и оторопело уставился на значок Альберта, подсунутый ему под нос. Мужчина сначала стал ворчать, что ему не дают отдохнуть после работы, а потом резко дёрнулся, попытавшись пробиться на улицу через двери и стоящих полицейских. Когда он рванул в мою сторону, захотелось сбежать оттуда, бросив и товарищей, и отличный материал, но, вопреки охватившему ужасу, продолжал снимать, выставив камеру и ослепляя преступника яркой вспышкой.

Шум борьбы, больше напоминающий детскую возню, сердитые окрики и толчея – всё смешалось в нечётких кадрах. Я – словно наблюдатель, безопасно устроившийся в кресле и прощёлкивающий каналы телевизора, нажимал на кнопку и не видел перед собой ни убийцы, ни кричащих полицейских. Всё закончилось быстро – четверо мужчин легко скрутили одного, я же всё продолжал снимать…

— Убери эту дрянь! — раздражённо оттолкнул меня Сайман, поднимая скрученного Рудольфа с пола. — Чёртовы журналюги…

В участок я с ними не поехал. Мне следовало бы присутствовать на допросе, но преступник требовал государственного адвоката, а значит, пока ему не пришлют защитника, никакого допроса не будет. Берну Курце послал сообщение, что до завтра новостей ждать не стоит, и он может публиковать ранее отправленную статью. Только я попросил добавить имя Саймана Сабовского. Вероятно, во мне заговорила совесть.

***

— Неудачный день? — Герман Беркон, мой терапевт, легко улавливал моё настроение.

Встреча у нас была назначена на восемь, но я пришёл раньше, сбежал сразу после ареста Рудольфа. Сидел в приёмной, листал журналы и успокаивал нервы безвкусным кофе. К Герману я ходил раз в месяц по общей государственной программе поддержки омег. Уже давно можно было бы прекратить эти встречи, но мне действительно временами требовалось с кем-то поговорить откровенно, не стесняясь своих мыслей. Когда-то Беркон был военным психотерапевтом, но мир изменился, его знания и умения оказались полезны для потерявших себя и свою суть мужчин.

— Вчера признался Лори в своих чувствах. Она пригрозила рассказать мужу и обещала, что тот меня уволит. Но сегодня снова улыбалась мне. Не могу понять: она расстроена, обижена на меня? Или эта злость вызвана была поцелуем?

— Ты её поцеловал?

— Сейчас я уже сомневаюсь в этом. Может, это приснилось мне в пьяном бреду? А если нет, то почему Лори так себя ведёт? Мне никогда не понять женщин.

Герман тихо рассмеялся. Поправил узкую оправу очков и налил нам чаю. Он всегда так делал, когда хотел отчитать меня за бестактность. В чём именно сейчас я был неправ, ускользало от понимания.

Наши встречи проходили не в обычном кабинете, а в маленькой приёмной Беркона. Там не было расслабляющих диванов и принуждающей к откровению обстановки – обычная комната с рабочим столом и двумя стульями. В шкафчике для бумаг Герман хранил коньяк и стаканы, на нём же стоял чайник, и пакетики с растворимым кофе. Во время наших бесед он прогуливался от стены к стене и внимательно слушал или яростно спорил, давая мне возможность выплеснуть, озвучить свои мысли или накопившееся негодование. Не помню, когда именно наши отношения переросли во что-то большее. В молодости отчаяние от своей неполноценности захлёстывало меня с головой, и Герман отпаивал коньяком, вручал в дрожащие руки образовательные брошюры и провожал домой. Теперь выпивали мы вместе и наши беседы стали непринужденными и более откровенными. Я мог честно назвать его своим другом.

На свои пятьдесят пять он не выглядел, волосы у Германа густые, тёмные, такие же тёмные, как усы с опущенными кончиками и узкая короткая борода. Он аккуратно выбривал щёки, открывая узкие скулы и вертикальные морщины на них – знак трудолюбия. Укладывал волосы гелем и, время от времени, маленькой щёточкой причёсывал растительность на лице. У него тонкие губы – он деликатен и щепетилен. Длинный тонкий нос с небольшой горбинкой и узкими дугами ноздрей всегда убеждали меня в его невероятной способности говорить и слушать. Герман дисциплинирован, педантичен и строг к себе и окружающим. В нём я видел отца, которого потерял, так и не научившись его любить. Теперь моя привязанность была обращена к психотерапевту. И Герман отвечал мне взаимностью.

— Как много женщин ты знаешь, Эдвард? Сколько их в твоём окружении?

— Не считая тётки и кузины? Лори Дёфнер, моя сотрудница, печатается на первых полосах и является символом нашей газеты. Кристина Спитц, корректор с десятого, пожилая дама, проработавшая в Ди Вельт всю свою жизнь. Во время эпидемии не пропустила ни одного дня, заявляя, что болезнь её не возьмёт. Так и вышло. Скоро ей семьдесят, но на пенсию она не собирается. Ещё София Миугре, я тебе говорил о ней, красивая женщина в летах, заработала состояние на редких встречах с мужчинами. Писал о ней статью, и мы немного сдружились.

— Знаешь, сколько знакомых женщин у меня? Ни одной. Эдвард, тебе повезло быть избалованным их вниманием и тебе кажется, что этот мир может стать как прежде. Но оглянись, прислушайся к словам других – женщин больше не существует.

— Ты уже пять лет твердишь, что я застрял в несуществующем прошлом, Герман, — со вздохом отмахнулся я.

— Нет, твержу я совсем другое, а так это слышишь ты. Посмотри, на что похож сегодняшний мир, не замутнённым взглядом баловня судьбы с почти сохранившейся семьёй, друзьями, удачной карьерой и подружкой Лори, не отказывающей тебе в поцелуях. Женщины – реликт прошлого мира. Хотим мы того или нет, но почти все отношения сейчас завязываются на влечении и запахах. А женщины пахнут божественным провидением. Пахнут так, что им хочется поклоняться, но они не желанны, и их не хочется любить.

— Говори за себя, — сердито отрезал я.

— Рано или поздно население выровняется, распределив гендер, так же как в прошлом. Альфы и омеги предназначены друг другу, их влечёт, тянет особыми узами. Женщины же – красивые статуэтки, которыми будут любоваться и которых забудут так же быстро, как и американских бизонов. Через несколько поколений они просто исчезнут, перестанут существовать. В тот день, когда умрёт последняя женщина, мы осознаем, что сделали с собой.

— Не мы, Герман. Нам всё это навязали, — я не любил говорить о лекарстве, не любил вспоминать о том, кто я есть, и во что трансформировало меня наше драгоценное правительство. — Меня превратили из мужчины в омегу.

Герман устало потёр глаза и сел напротив меня. Он выглядел измученным моим нежеланием понимать и слушать его. Но я не из тех людей, кто легко меняет своё мнение.

— Мужчин больше не существует, Эдвард. Посмотри правде в глаза – мужчины больше не являются мужчинами, потому что все мы разделены на три пола. Три новые ветви, которым следовало бы дать более простые и очевидные названия, а не партогены, липасмы…

— В прессе активно используется понятия альфы и омеги.

— Унижающие и оскорбительно приравнивающие к животным клички. Как можно было пустить такое в массы? Лучше бы назвали нас патре* (лат. отцом), нейтральных – фратре* (лат. братом), а вас – например аманте* (лат. любовником).

— Мировоззрение сильных не меняется, — натянуто улыбнулся я. — Написание или произношение слов мужчина или муж во многих языках, соответствовало слову человек. А женщина была чем-то отдельным. Так и сейчас, омеги – это отбросы, замыкающие сильной цепи. Беты – серединка, ошибка или недоработка генетиков и, судя по статистике рождаемости, они исчезнут, так же как и женщины. А вот альфы – это вершина эволюции, мечта последователей евгеники, власть и опора нашего мира. Только меня воротит от этой власти, потому что я не желаю подчиняться.

— У тебя нет выбора, малыш. Вернуться в прошлое никто не в силах. Тебе нужно либо принять жизнь такой, какой она стала, либо отказаться от неё совсем. Tertium non datur.

Пока я был не готов принимать, не готов изменить свои сексуальные пристрастия. По шкале Кинси я – абсолютный ноль, истинно дискретная категория, не способный сейчас принять или вообще отказаться от своих предпочтений.

Домой я возвращался поздно. От Германа всегда уходил с лёгким раздраем в душе, и вместе с тем успокоившись. У дверей квартиры задержался, мимоходом вытащил почту из ящика и прошёлся рукой по тонким конвертам. Пальцы нащупали один из более плотной бумаги, и, словно уникальное послание от предсказательницы судьбы, мне в ладонь легло письмо из министерства населения и эмиграции. Почти такое же, как в восемнадцать я получил из военкомата. Призыв в армию так и не был использован из-за моего изменившегося статуса. От этого я так легко не смогу избавиться по той же причине.

На белом листе с водяным знаком государственной печати значилось приглашение в центр оплодотворения, подтверждающее, что все мы – собственность государства, которое решает, где нам жить, где учиться и когда рожать.

Моя родина посчитала меня пригодным для исполнения долга, и мне было назначено в течение ближайших трёх лет родить двоих детей. Визит к врачу и оплата искусственного оплодотворения в случае необходимости прилагалась.  
Часть 4  
2037\. 24 апреля.  
Берлин, Аксель Шпрингер штрассе 65. Издательство Аксель Шпрингер СЕ

Still  
Bitte denk' an nichts. Mach' die Augen zu  
Bitte denk an nichts. Sei still. Still  
(DAF - Alles Ist Gut)

 

Пятница – особенный день в Ди Вельт. Пятничный номер готовят целую неделю, и выпускают на час раньше. В сети его можно скачать уже в четыре ночи, а переведённый на все языки вариант появляется к восьми утра. Пятница – последний рабочий день в обычной неделе обычного труженика, и люди покупают пятничный номер, чтобы прочитать его на работе, принести домой, показать друзьям и знакомым во время пятничной вечеринки и все выходные перечитывать понравившиеся статьи, расслабившись на диване или в туалете.

В субботний выпуск собирают материал из остатков, и к пятнице он обычно уже готов. Для воскресенья пишут самые лучшие – времени даётся на подготовку мало – воскресный номер покупают только настоящие ценители.

Подготовка к понедельничному выпуску тоже начинается в пятницу. Ведь в понедельник выпуск расходится очень большим тиражом, хоть и читают его невнимательно. Статьи там больше развлекательного характера – трудяг следует взбодрить и настроить на рабочий лад. Поэтому утром в пятницу в Ди Вельт пусто как на кладбище. После напряжённого вечера или даже ночи четверга, работники прибывают ближе к обеду. Даже главный редактор задерживается, надеясь появиться в офисе, когда статистический отдел закончит свою работу и сообщит ему данные о продажах и рейтинги.

И пятница – это мой день с Лори.

Привычно прогулявшись и насладившись прохладным утром, я пришёл в редакцию к восьми. Присел на диване, просматривая последний номер, одобрительно покивал на свою статью, развернувшуюся на первой полосе, и размытое фото последнего место преступления – идеальная экспозиция: труп почти не виден, лица затемнены. Без лишней информации, без имён и данных – только образ и эмоции, заставляющие сердца читателей вздрагивать от ужаса. Конечно, люблю себя хвалить.

Лори принесла настоящий кофе. Не знаю, где она его добывает, но настроение сразу подскочило стократно. Люблю этот бодрящий обжигающе горький напиток, и Лори любила, хоть и разбавляла его молоком и сахаром. Больше часа мы болтали ни о чём, даже не заикнувшись о работе и о том, что надо начать готовить материалы. Я знал, что Берн уже составил нам список тем, да и свои наброски у меня были. А Лори... она – пропускной билет в любую организацию.

Если мне нужно срочное интервью с министром финансов, то звоню его секретарю и сообщаю, что Лори Дёфнер желает пообщаться на отстранённые темы, и нам назначают время через час. Проехать в закрытую зону? Получить свежие данные из полицейской базы? Пропуск на международный саммит? Я писал для Лори вопросы, и она с кукольной улыбкой вела меня под руку через любые закрытые двери. Лори – козырная карта Ди Вельт. Уверен, что газета в наш современный век столь популярна и покупаема только благодаря её имени.

— Берн вчера сказал, что вы взяли подозреваемого в убийстве, — Лори не напоминала о моей ошибке, вела себя, как и прежде, а я же старался не испортить вновь полученный шанс и не разрушить столь ценную связь. Только смотря на неё, чувствовал тоску и разочарование. Хотелось сесть ближе, обнять её узкую талию и запустить пальцы в густые шёлковые локоны. Эх, Лори...

— Да, мужчина лет сорока. Уже сидел за изнасилование. Сегодня поеду на его допрос.

— Ужас какой. Ты не боишься?

— Я останусь вне допросной комнаты. Не беспокойся.

Лори ласково погладила меня своей заботливой рукой, словно закрывая от ужасов мира, и я глубоко вдохнул её тёплый запах покоя и молока. Запах божественного покровительства и недостижимого превосходства. Понятно, о чём говорил Герман, пытаясь отвадить меня от женского пола. Вопрос не только в их малом количестве, недостижимости и недоступности. Чётко осознавая свои влечения и желания, осквернить Лори своей похотью я не посмел бы...

В полицейский участок приехал к двум. За это время сделал пару набросков, закинул на сайт уже готовые статьи, и помог Лори набрать небольшой обзор о новых выдвинутых законах в Бундестаге. Петиционный комитет взял в рассмотрение предложение о полиандрических браках. В связи с малым количеством омег, поднялся вопрос о возможности сочетаться браком трио. Меня эта история с возможным многомужеством позабавила, и пока мы с Лори обсуждали словесные обороты и пытались сделать текст серьёзным, насмеялись от души.

Сайман был мрачным, его недовольный вид плохо сочетался с коробкой пончиков, привезённых мной полицейским. Пока он жевал, я сделал тайком пару снимков на телефон, запечатлев его по-детски обиженное лицо.

Причиной недовольства Саймана, как выяснилось, стал адвокат Рудольфа Тартотье, да и сам преступник — оба утверждали, что Дитер Гайсберг добровольно отдался тому в половую охоту. Доказательств причастности Тартотье к убийству у нас нет. А вот у Рудольфа, а точнее его адвоката, нашёлся свидетель, что видел, как тот привёз Дитера в КатцАуге и оставил живым и невредимым.

— Свидетеля мы пригласим на слушанье. Если вы собираетесь его устраивать. Вам ведь нечего нам предъявить, — пожилой государственный защитник работал с Рудольфом не в первый раз и, видимо, был с ним в хороших отношениях.

— На записи с камер Гайсберг не оказывает сопротивления, он садится в машину Рудольфа и добровольно занимается с ним сексом, — доводы адвоката подтверждались снимками, выписками, фотографиями.

— По вашим же бумагам у Гайсберга был второй половой акт. Вот он и был насильственный. С моим клиентом Гайсберг был добровольно и получил заслуженное удовольствие.

Тихий, недовольный рык заставил меня посмотреть на разозлённого Саймана. Мы сидели рядом с комнатой допроса и наблюдали за потугами Конна вывести Рудольфа на чистую воду. Допросная была крошечной, и места там пятерым не хватало, но и тут развернуться было сложно. Обзорное окошко – не больше экрана монитора, и звук голосов был приглушён. Помещение старое, его не обновляли лет семьдесят, а все другие допросные оказались заняты участниками какого-то митинга.

— Не согласился бы Дитер трахаться с этим уродом! — твёрдо заявил Сайман. — Дитера дома муж ждал, и у них общие дети.

— Адвокату этому ушлому такого не говори, — я отвернулся от окошка и привалился к стене спиной. Рудольф вызывал у меня твёрдое раздражение. — Он покажет тебе фото мужа с его медвежьим лицом и заявит, что ни один здравомыслящий омега не спешил бы к такому борову.

— Себастьян Гайсберг не так уж и страшен, — подёрнул плечом Сайман.

— Да он сам хотел, — Тартотье громогласным голосом стал доказывать свою правоту. — Он тёк и пищал как сучка, что его надо трахнуть! Да это же омега, что вы ко мне придрались, у них в половую охоту крышу сносит, им лишь бы член в себя засунуть. Это омег надо судить за развратное поведение! Этот мужик вообще думать не мог, я вам отвечаю, и после его задницы у меня до сих пор весь салон течкой пахнет!

— Ублюдок, — не сдержал эмоции я. Ненавижу таких... — налицо потребительское отношение к партнёру. И не важно, мужчина то или женщина. И в прошлом таких ненавидел, а сейчас вообще повесить хочется. Омеги — это наш последний шанс выжить, а он считает их слабость поводом для своей агрессии! Встречал таких подонков в Ираке, они собирали омег в группы и водили по городам на цепи, предлагая любому воспользоваться. Словно скотом...

— Где-то я это уже слышал, — Сайман отвлёкся от допроса и, открыв свой телефон, стал что-то искать в сети. Через минуту толкнул меня в плечо, привлекая внимание, и показал видео пятилетней давности на сайте Ди Вельт. Там я, ещё молодой и совершенно не похожий на сегодняшнего, с длинными до плеч волосами, в драных рокерских джинсах и косухе, вёл прямой репортаж с публичной казни. — Не узнал тебя сразу, теперь по имени вспомнил!

Это было в тридцать втором, в Эр-Рияде после длительного геноцида омег их статус внезапно изменился. Партогенов назвали наречёнными детьми короля Мухаммеда ибн Салмана Аль Сауда. Способных к деторождению мужчин в тот момент в Саудовской Аравии осталось критически мало. Король распорядился выдать всем особый статус и назначил комиссию, которая распределяла их между достойными, чтобы нация не вымерла. Логичный ход в стране с абсолютной монархией.

Свою агрессивную речь по отношению к насилию и потребительскому отношению я произносил на площади перед Башней Аноуд, где через повешение казнили группу альф, посмевших позариться на королевскую собственность. Два омеги были до смерти избиты и изнасилованы приверженцами старых порядков. На заднем фоне видео были слышны призывные крики толпы, а бегущей строкой вёлся перевод недовольных речей приговорённых. Они все считали, что раз у омег время половой охоты, то со своими желаниями они справиться не способны, значит, отдаются любому, а шлюхи стране не нужны.

— У меня многие друзья омегами стали, и мы считали этого паренька своим героем, — он ткнул пальцем в моё изображение на экране, — восхищались его смелостью, тем, что он по всему миру разъезжал и делал обзоры, просвещая продвинутую Европу, как не нужно обращаться с людьми.

В его глазах светился восторг, и мне была невероятно приятна лесть. В своём блоге от поклонников немало похвал выслушал, но так, чтобы в реальности, от альфы, чей запах продолжал давить и подчинять, это приятно грело самолюбие.

— Год уже в поле не работаю, — отмахнулся я, но всё же почувствовал, что покраснел.

Из допросной вышел раздражённый Альберт, кивнул мне и напарнику и, не задерживаясь, понёс бумаги для отчёта. Тартотье под конвоем направили в камеру, но он продолжал гундеть, что омега сам ему подставился.

— Убийство на него повесить не сможем, — констатировал Сайман, выбираясь из душной каморки. Я тоже поспешил на свежий воздух. Хотелось покурить и избавиться от въедливого запаха сержанта. — Покурим?

С неохотой кивнул. Без компании я бы чувствовал себя лучше. Напоминания о прошлом и высказывания Рудольфа всколыхнули былую прыть в груди. Захотелось написать что-нибудь взрывное, чтобы выбить дурь из обывательских голов и заставить содрогнуться чиновников.

— Альберт предъявил ему обвинение в изнасиловании. Будем ждать суда.

— Можно поискать свидетеля в том же КатцАуге, который видел Дитера в плохом состоянии, тогда сможем опровергнуть слова адвоката.

— Поехали со мной! — загорелся Сайман, цепляясь за моё предложение.

— На мне две колонки ещё висят, а за расследования мне дополнительно не платят!

— Да ладно, потом посидим пива выпьем, я угощаю. Пятница же.

— Я, в отличие от вас, господин полицейский, нормированного рабочего дня не имею. В пятницу работаю допоздна и хожу в зал. А завтра мне тоже на работу, ещё и квартиру от старого съёмщика почистить и кузенам подарок на день рождения купить.

— Да ладно, мне одному в эту обитель омег страшно ехать. А с квартирой помогу, моя мать любила время от времени генеральную уборку проводить и накопленное барахло выкидывать.

Я вяло кивнул, зачем-то соглашаясь. Наверное, меня зацепило воспоминание о матери. Любые напоминания о погибших матерях вызывали горечь в груди. Это многих выбило из привычной жизни, лишило опоры и любви. Будь жива моя мать, она наверняка бы поддержала, помогла разобраться в себе и понять, что делать дальше с моей жизнью. И чёртовой повесткой.

Воспоминания о матери и моих гипотетических детях натолкнули меня на мысль, что и представить не могу, как будут обращаться ко мне отпрыски. Отец это ведь мужчина мужского пола, а какого пола я? Буду же для них вместо матери. Не хочу, чтобы меня звали матерью, а названия для омег-папаш пока не было, и у меня загорелась идея придумать это название, пустить в обиход и заставить общество принять его. Пока мы добирались до места, я благополучно пропустил мимо ушей какие-то излияния Саймана по поводу проблем с его жильём и желания переехать, обдумывая новую статью.

«Эструс клуб» – значилась приписка под большой вывеской КатцАуге с огромным кошачьим глазом. Таких в городе было три, каждый на своём сайте обещал конфиденциальность и безопасность. Но на деле никому не было дела до того, как себя чувствует и что переживает мужчина в период половой охоты. И вряд ли такое можно описать.

Сайман, словно защиту, вытащил полицейскую карточку, потёр её о пиджак и повесил бейдж на видное место, похоже боялся, что на него накинутся и будут приставать. Несмотря на полуденное солнце и рабочее время, в клубе было людно. В главном зале сновали официанты, и был открыт бар. Несколько мужчин парочками обедали за спокойной беседой и никак не пытались завлечь в свои страшные сети появившегося самца. В прошлый раз я был тут вечером, и обстановка была более интимная. Сейчас же место больше напоминало кафетерий для своих.

— Вы заказывали столик? — к нам подошёл официант. Видимо, днём это место действительно посещали только свои, потому что сесть нам не позволили, даже когда Сайман показал своё удостоверение. — Свободных столов нет.

— Может, вернёмся вечером?

— Ага, когда тут Содом и Гоморра, — с нескрываемым ужасом произнёс Сайман, я лишь рассмеялся.

— На тебя пытались напасть во время твоих прошлых посещений?

— Не на меня. На Альберта. Причём каждый раз один и тот же тип, кидался ему на шею, словно поджидал специально, и просил провести с ним ночь.

— А Альберт что?

— А что он? У него муж. Точнее жена. Но потом проговорился, что парень тот пах, словно сладкая сдоба, хотелось облизать его и прижать покрепче. Больше он сюда не ходит от греха подальше, — Сайман снова нервно огляделся, словно выискивая опасного рецидивиста. — Вон! Вот тот парень! — показал он на один из столиков.

— Пошли, — я потянул полицейского за собой, но тот быстро взял себя в руки и сам бодрым шагом направился к завсегдатаю клуба.

— Добрый день! — юноша поднялся. На вид ему было не больше двадцати — молодой, симпатичный, с маленькой татушкой на шее в виде скрипичного ключа и парой серёг в ухе. — Меня Клим Байер зовут, — он протянул мне руку, а потом вцепился взглядом в сержанта, — а ваш напарник не с вами?

— Я же говорил, что у моего напарника есть супруг. А ты его в два раза моложе. Не доставай или получишь пятнадцать суток! — Сайман разозлился и, усевшись напротив паренька, собрался приступить к допросу: — Ты ведь тут часто бываешь? Не видел пару дней назад...

— Скажи хотя бы, как его имя? — перебил Клим. — Не могу не думать о нём. Он такой... словно солнце. И пахнет теплом и лаской. Я бы сделал его фото и любовался днями...

Я, чуть отклонившись, покрутил пальцем у виска, и Сайман, поморщившись, кивнул.

— Если поможешь нам, скажу тебе его имя! — сжалился полицейский, прерывая влюблённый бред мальчишки. Выложив перед ним фото, он показал на Гайсберга и Тартотье. — Видел кого-нибудь из них? Пару дней назад они заходили сюда. Предположительно вместе.

— Этого не видел, — парень ткнул пальцем в подозреваемого. — А этот омега был, пришёл весь побитый, общался с барменом. Вроде скорую или полицию вызывал. Я не вмешивался, думал, его просто избили...

— Ясно, спасибо, — Сайман быстро поднялся и направился к барной стойке.

— А имя? — от Клима так просто отделаться не удалось. Пришлось дать ему имя и фото. Благо у меня их было много, и мы смогли откупиться от приставучего паренька.

Бармен Тартотье тоже не видел, зато Дитера вспомнил.

— Он попросил вызвать скорую. Сказал, что его избили. Выглядел действительно помятым. Потом к нему подошёл какой-то альфа, предложил помочь. Они поднялись в один из номеров...

Бросив взгляд на лестницу, ведущую к приватным помещениям, я сообщил Сайману, что пойду осмотрюсь, и оставил его дальше вести расследование. Осмотреться нужно было лично для себя. Через три недели придётся приехать в подобное заведение, подняться на второй этаж с незнакомым мужчиной и предложить ему сделать мне ребёнка. От этих мыслей аж передёрнуло. Может лучше искусственное оплодотворение? Нет, этот вариант даже рассматривать не хотелось.

— Бармен сказал, тот мужик, что увёл Гайсберга, сейчас в двадцать шестом номере! — Сайман поднялся следом, и глаза у него горели в предвкушении.

Подхлёстываемый волнением и азартом, схватился за фотоаппарат, предвидя хороший материал, и вместе с ним, чувствуя вернувшуюся панику из-за встречи с маньяком. Сержант рванул к двери, дёрнул ручку и стал нервно ковыряться в связке ключей выданной барменом. Заняло это не больше минуты, но я успел вспотеть и перенервничать. Вспомнил, что у нас нет бронежилетов, а убийца вполне мог быть вооружён. Вспомнил, что не купил кузенам подарки...

Сайман резко распахнул двери и слишком опрометчиво заскочил внутрь, сжимая своё удостоверение и оружие.

— Он удрал! — услышал я оклик и спокойно зашёл следом.

Окно было распахнуто, и Сайман, проявляя чудеса акробатики, уже выбрался на карниз, пытаясь спуститься за беглецом. Я подошёл ближе, рассматривая возможный спуск, заметил скрывающегося за домами преступника и обречённо вздохнул, понимая, что тоже должен в этом участвовать. Под окнами стоял грузовой автомобиль и большие мусорные бочки. Так удрал подозреваемый, и спустился Сайман. Перебросив сумку через плечо, я повторил их путь.

Сайман с требованием остановиться скрылся за поворотом, я же замер рядом с опрокинутой бочкой для биоотходов и уставился на тёмные ботинки между мусором и колёсами грузовика. Ботинки не подавали признаков жизни, и я осторожно отодвинул бочку.

Мужчине, лежавшему на земле, было чуть больше двадцати, лицо посинело от удушья, спущенные штаны болтались на коленях и яркий аромат эструса бил в нос, почти заглушая все остальные чувства. Рядом с жертвой слегка ощущался лёгкий флёр второго мужчины, вероятно того, кто имел с ним половой контакт, но я не смог запомнить его из-за сильного запаха жертвы. Зажав нос рукой, подтянул тело к себе ближе и приложил пальцы к сонной артерии. Всё ещё прикрывая лицо, одной рукой попытался натянуть на него штаны, но, потерпев неудачу, бросил его как есть.

Сайман не появлялся и, немного теряясь, не зная, что точно предпринять, я набрал номер Альберта.

— Приезжай к КатцАуге, срочно. Сайман вышел на след убийцы, тут ещё одна жертва. И скорую вызови. Кажется, он ещё жив.

Сторожить обморочного омегу в период эструса – занятие не для слабонервных. Уже через пару минут в переулок стали заворачивать мужчины, любопытствующие и притянутые запахом. Выставляя перед ними бейдж и повторяя, что скоро прибудет полиция, я пытался отгонять охочих до жертвы самцов. Кое-как всё же удалось натянуть на бесчувственное тело штаны и обрызгать перечным газом одежду, надеясь, что это избавит от соблазна прохожих и меня.

Сайман вернулся ни с чем, оценил ситуацию и бросил меня одного, утверждая, что должен допросить бармена.

Когда прибыли скорая и полиция, я чувствовал себя уже жутко злым и возбуждённым. Войдя в КатцАуге, накричал на предполагаемого напарника, рыкнул на Альберта и сорвался на мальчишке, который с идиотской улыбкой бегал за Конном, пока мы заканчивали допрос и погрузку пострадавшего.

Бармен поехал с нами делать фоторобот. Меня сильно путал тот факт, что, по словам очевидцев, подозреваемый поднялся в свой номер вовсе не с жертвой, а с совершенно другим омегой. Куда делся тот, второй омега тоже осталось неизвестным. Вероятно, он спустился и ушёл до того, как преступник стал душить и насиловать жертву. Также смущало, что пострадавшего течного парня никто вообще в клубе не видел. Возможно, до заведения он не дошёл, а сразу попал в руки преступника. Не получалось связать все детали и понять, как подозреваемый оказался в номере, как спустился к мусорным бочкам... осталось лишь порадоваться, что не я веду это дело.

Дальше на несколько часов затянулась бумажная волокита, бюрократическая машина выжала из меня все соки, и когда Сайман потащил меня в бар выпить и расслабиться, сопротивляться уже не осталось сил. Пришёл в себя только после кружки пива, познакомился с друзьями Саймана: Марком – бывшим его одноклассником, улыбчивым и таким же заносчивым, Константином – свидетелем по старому делу, с которым они сдружились и много лет общались, и Патриком – полноватым, задумчивым адвокатом.

В заведении «Гешихтскрайс» было просторно и шумно. Под потолком висели телевизоры с включёнными спортивными каналами, огромные деревянные столы были заставленные кружками из-под пива. Типичный немецкий бар, в которые меня давно не заносило. Заработавшись, я вообще перестал выбираться в люди, оставив в друзьях лишь полезных и важных людей. Соскучившись по нормальному общению, смог легко и быстро найти общий язык, влиться в компанию и с удовольствием провести время.

К концу вечера выяснилось, что Гешихтскрайс считается баром для альф, и меня приняли за своего. Переубеждать не стал, но обиду внутри всё равно почувствовал. Сайман болтал что-то про друзей-омег и даже восхищался моими выступлениями в их поддержку, а выпить позвал только друзей-альф. Меня раздражало это гендерное разделение, как и шовинистическое утверждение, что бар только для альф.

Впрочем, последнее оказалось не совсем правдой – направившись к туалетным комнатам, я обнаружил на одной двери фигурку мальчика, а на второй подкову. Туалет для омег. Отдельный. Словно омеги внешне чем-то отличаются от альф. Словно их можно выудить взглядом из толпы и повесить ярлык: хуже, слабее, готов к оплодотворению...

Я ударил пальцем по подкове, и она крутнулась, замерев концами вверх. Отлично, к удаче. В то же мгновение меня озарило – удача. Конечно, то, что омеги появились и то, что человечество не вымрет, благодаря им – это огромная удача. Называть Партогенов надо не омегами, а фортуной. И будет отец-альфа – фатер *(нем. отец) и отец-омега – фортуна. Я зажёгся этой идеей, забыл про уборную и помчался за столик делиться мыслью и делать наброски. Остальным это показалось забавным и почти час, смеясь, мы придумывали интерпретации для определения полов, омежьи вариации для названий тёщи, свекрови, невестки и сестры.

К часу ночи распрощались довольные, на Саймана я больше не сердился, про трупы забыл, а пропущенный поход в зал с лихвой заменился почти готовой статьёй о фортуне.

— Проводить тебя? — друзья Саймана разъехались на такси, мне же захотелось прогуляться пешком, и сержант увязался следом.

— Мне недалеко.

— Поболтаем ещё, договоримся, как будем чистить твоё жилище для нового арендатора.

С неохотой я согласился – конечно, помощники всегда кстати, да и общество Саймана меня не угнетало... если бы не его тяготящий запах. Воспользовавшись моим согласием, Сайман повис на моём плече, доверительно рассказывая, что ребята меня приняли: никто не ожидал, что журналисты могут быть не въедливыми занудами, а обычными людьми. За предвзятость он получил локтём в бок, на что только рассмеялся и прижал покрепче. Попытки от него избавиться ни к чему не привели, так мы и дошли до дома в обнимку, хотя мне хотелось прогуляться одному.

— Может, я зайду? — навязчивость Саймана начинала раздражать.

— Нет, у меня дети спят.

— Кузены?

— Если действительно хочешь помочь, подъезжай завтра после двенадцати. Я постараюсь закончить со статьёй к этому времени.

В квартире, спрятавшись в душ, попытался оттереть въевшийся запах альфы и его незримое присутствие. Но Сайман словно поселился на моей коже. Забираясь в постель, я чувствовал раздражение и навязчивое возбуждение. Как бы ни хотелось избавиться от статуса омеги, но проклятая вакцина поставила на мне клеймо и лишила свободы выбора.

***

Сайман заехал за мной на машине. Привёз мешки и тряпки. Захватил пива, мечтательно приговаривая, как здорово хлебать прохладный напиток во время работы. Его энтузиазм навевал тоску и мысли о загубленном уборкой дне. Я ещё даже не видел старую квартиру отца, после того как жилец оттуда съехал, но был уверен, что за шесть лет съёма своего лоска она лишилась.

Немцы редко покупают собственные квартиры. Как-то сложилось, что брать в аренду и дешевле и проще. Но папа купил шикарный двухэтажный дом в Шенберге рядом с парком на Глайсдрайек через год после свадьбы. Я бы с радостью его продал – но кому сейчас нужно жильё? Приходится сдавать его за оплату коммунальных услуг, без холодной аренды, с бонусом скромных выплат из муниципалитета за помощь государству.

Шенберг – красивый зелёный район, тут проходили моё детство и юность. С домами, улицами, школой были связаны как приятные, так и тоскливые воспоминания. Пока мы добирались до места, я смотрел на город моего детства, с разочарованием понимая, как сильно он изменился. Сотни граффити, брошенные подъезды, заколоченные витрины магазинов, разорённые мародёрами квартиры и разросшиеся неухоженные сады. Дом отца выглядел, как и раньше, словно его миновала всемирная катастрофа. Лишь живая изгородь поднялась до второго этажа, а выложенная камнем дорожка размылась и потрескалась. В остальном дом, да и весь квартал, выглядели очень приятно и привлекательно.

Сайман присвистнул, рассматривая ровные белые стены, не тронутые подростками и их творчеством. Но рядом располагалась церковь и кладбище святого Маттеуса, и люди с уважением относились к покойным женщинам, почивавшим за зелёным садом.

— Коммунальные тут большие? — поинтересовался он, вбегая на крыльцо и заглядывая в широкий холл.

— Сейчас — совсем небольшие. Люди перебираются в центр, — мне было сложно тут находиться. Хотелось закончить с делами побыстрей и сбежать. — Надо выбросить старые вещи и мебель. Все кроме техники, кухни и гостиной. Для новых жильцов закажу все новое, тогда проще будет сдать.

— А с этим проблемы? — Сайман деловито рассматривал разбросанный мусор, оставленный старой семьёй.

— Дом на большую семью, таких почти не осталось. Мужчина с детьми, что тут жил, нашёл омегу, у них родилась двойня, и государство предложило им сто пятьдесят квадратов в Митте с оплатой электричества и воды.

— Вау. Может тоже детишек завести? — он поймал мой взгляд и усмехнулся.

— Найди для начала того, кто их тебе согласится рожать.

— А с этим могут быть проблемы? — с той же интонацией, что и про дом, спросил он, и я рассмеялся.

Выгребать чей-то старый мусор и ненужное барахло – занятие не из приятных. Чужая жизнь и чужие вещи вызывали раздражение, напоминая, что когда-то тут жил я сам, с сестрой, отцом и матерью. И пусть у нас не всё было идеально, мы были счастливы. Под завалами хлама то и дело всплывали забытые мной вещи – фарфоровая ваза матери, с мелкими узорами из роз, старинная заколка с шёлковой вышивкой Марго, портсигар отца с серебряной крышкой. Склеенная из старых картонок модель самолёта. Моя модель.

Я незаметно расставлял их в гостиной, прятал в ящики на кухне, мечтая, что когда-нибудь буду сам тут жить с красивой женой и детьми, которых подарит мне любимая женщина. Тогда все эти ценные предметы обретут новую жизнь, окажутся на видных местах и будут греть воспоминаниями о важных мне людях.

— Тут бы ещё полы перестелить...

Сайман выгрузил во дворик кровать и стол из детской. Я дожидался мусоровоза на улице, вдыхая аромат весны и запах лип. Все внутри мечтало остаться тут, прилечь на эту пусть и чужую постель, почувствовать руки Марго в волосах и её ласковый шёпот: «Всё будет хорошо... я не умру...»

— Чего завис? — Сайман толкнул меня в плечо. — Покурим? Пивка?

Я отрицательно качнул головой. Хотелось крепкого кофе. Настоящего, из-под тёплой руки Лори и с её мягкими кексами. Хотелось свой собственный дом, свою семью и спокойной жизни, где не доведётся задумываться об умирающей планете...

— Бля... — вырвалось у меня, когда в памяти всплыло, что очень скоро мне, мужчине, придётся рожать детей. Предположительно от неизвестно кого.

— Чего?

— Не важно. Давай своё пиво!

Погрузчик приехал после четырёх, минут за десять мы вместе запихали внутрь мешки с мусором и старую мебель. С подачи Саймана я снял половицы в прихожей и кухне и выбросил их тоже. Когда машина уехала, увезя мебель, дом стал выглядеть совсем пустым и печальным. Заниматься новым паркетом, искать мебель не было никакого желания. Я перетащил остаток пива в гостиную, поставил заказанную пиццу на журнальный столик и развалился с ногами в кресле.

— Знаешь, чем отличается пицца от еврея? Пицца не вопит в печи! — Сайман с хитрой ухмылкой ждал моей реакции на идиотскую шутку.

— Придурок! — запустил в него куском, и Сайман, поймав его, запихнул в рот и облизал пальцы.

— Я бы снял у тебя этот домишко, — сержант сел напротив на немного потёртый, но достаточно чистый диван, и выглядел расслабленным и довольным проделанной работой. — Красивый район, скоростное шоссе рядом и метро.

— Зачем тебе такая площадь?

— Мне нравится, когда много места. Сейчас снимаю студию у Тиргартена. Но там дорого.

— Поменяешь шило на мыло. Тут тоже выйдет дорого, площадь почти сотня квадратов, на одного – хоромы.

— Я люблю хоромы. С друзьями люблю собираться. И ты в гости будешь приезжать.

Я хохотнул, представив себя в кругу друзей Саймана, с его подростковыми посиделками и выпивкой. Никакого здоровья не хватит. И у меня несколько другие интересы.

— Вряд ли. Но если хочешь снимать – буду только рад. Дам телефон своего маклера, договаривайтесь. Через неделю тут будет всё как новое: мебель привезу, полы перестелю.

— Хочешь, помогу? — Сайман небрежно закинул в рот кусок пиццы, но в нём чувствовалось напряжение, и мне его предложение не понравилось.

— В тебе альтруизм проснулся?

— Нет, — он помедлил. — Просто, если буду тут жить, хочу убедиться, что всё будет как надо.

Я одобрительно кивнул, но странные подозрения мешали расслабиться.

— Пересаживайся на диван. Телик посмотрим.

— Там ерунда всякая, — проворчал я, но всё же сел рядом. Не мешало бы глянуть новости и послушать, что интересного в мире происходит. Щёлкнул пультом, включил новостной канал. Сайман двинулся ближе, обдавая своим запахом, который усилился после нескольких часов работы, облокотился на моё плечо, нахально пристраивая голову.

Не обращая на него внимания, я слушал последние сводки новостей, стараясь запомнить все важные факты. По привычке выискивал несоответствия, присматривался к сюжетам и лицам. На автомате, между делом обдумывал, как бы сказал ту или иную фразу... не сосредотачивался на голубом экране, не впивался фанатично в него взглядом, но пропустил момент, когда Сайман запустил ладонь мне в волосы и прижался к моим губам.

— Какого чёрта! — я вскочил на ноги, чуть не опрокинув журнальный столик, и уставился на Саймана. Он был недоволен моим побегом и, сжав губы, упрямо смотрел мне в лицо.

— Ты мне нравишься. Не хочешь попробовать...

— Я не гей! Ясно?!

— Да без течки омеги – те же альфы. Внешне и не заметишь, кто какого пола! Почему тем мужикам можно друг с другом спать, а нам нельзя?

Я совершенно обалдел, понимая, что он не просто так целоваться полез, а с весьма конкретными намерениями. При мысли о сексе с мужиком меня прошиб холодный пот, я отшатнулся, расстраивая Саймана ещё сильнее. Не ускользнуло и то, что он всё ещё считает меня альфой. Переубеждать, тем более сейчас, не было смысла и, наверное, мне даже польстило, что Саймана это не отталкивало. Потому что он был прав: и альфы, и омеги ничем внешне не различались, и все имели право на отношения. Только меня не привлекали мужчины. Никакие.

— Ты не понял. Я встречаюсь только с женщинами. Лори... — зачем-то уточнил я.

Сайман не ответил, было видно, что он обижен и не только на мою несговорчивость, но и на абсурдные заявления. Это действительно звучало глупо, даже Герман постоянно подшучивал, хоть и старался притворяться тактичным терапевтом. Подобрав свою куртку, Сайман молча ушёл, а я с облегчением выдохнул.

Только губы хранили запах сильного альфы и горели. Горели намного сильнее, чем после поцелуя с Лори.  
Часть 5  
2037\. 30 апреля.

Kameraden, gebt gut acht:  
Ich hab' euch etwas mitgebracht.  
Dieses Pulver lässt euch fliegen  
und jeden Gegner schnell besiegen.  
(Die Krupps - Nazis Auf Speed)

 

На День рождения Маю я подарил коньки. Время от времени возил его на каток, где он наравне с незнакомыми мальчишками мог поиграть в хоккей. Теперь у него были собственные, с плотной тёмной шнуровкой и синей молнией на боку. Анна одобрила белый нейтральный цвет, а значит, Май подарка не лишится. Камиле подарил кукольный домик, и девочка вежливо присела в реверансе, не проявляя никаких других эмоций. Временами я боялся, что она их и не испытывала. Кукольная девочка в кукольном домике когда-нибудь станет кукольной женой и матерью.

За неделю следствие почти не продвинулось – отыскать сбежавшего подозреваемого не удалось, не было и новых улик. Я провёл беседу с криминальным психологом, которого данное дело приводило в неестественный восторг, составил для себя чёткий образ убийцы и записал предположения о его мотивах. В газетах пестрел фоторобот, по телевидению предупреждали и просили о помощи. Последняя жертва, Тимо Моебус, пришёл в себя и подтвердил, что мужчина с фоторобота передал записку с просьбой встретиться за клубом, как раз рядом с теми самыми помойками. Тимо очень понравился запах преступника, и он, не раздумывая, пошёл. Ждал долго, но присутствия альфы не почувствовал, на него навалились со спины и стали раздевать. Тимо из-за течки был уверен, что всё правильно и идёт по плану, не сопротивлялся и не пытался бежать. Соитие было грубым, но течка снова подсобила – ему не было дискомфортно, а потом Тимо стали душить. Запаха нападавшего Тимо описать не мог, да и не отметил почти, слышал только злой голос, который твердил, что текущих давалок надо истребить.

Работавший с ним психотерапевт довольно холодно отмахнулся – у омеги была течка, он получил желаемое, психика не пострадала. Но я видел, что парень, пережив страшнейшее событие в своей жизни, запрятал чувства в подсознании, не выказывал страха и боли, а ведь насилие никогда не проходит бесследно, и рано или поздно ударит вдвойне. У меня не было должного образования, чтобы верно оценить его состояние и найти способы реабилитации, но даже при непродолжительном общении стало понятно, что человек он сильный, крепкий и душой и телом. Мне это импонировало, захотелось ему помочь и у меня была возможность...

Нарисованный художником портрет изучал долго и тщательно, сверяясь с книгой по физиогномике и подмечая каждую деталь, пытаясь понять, что могло толкнуть того на подобное преступление. Но ничего не находил, кроме слабохарактерности и пессимизма – с картинки на меня смотрел уступчивый, податливый человек, очень влюбчивый и обделённый интеллектом. Криминалисты предполагали, что охота на омег началась у него после того, как его близкий родственник из обычного мужчины превратился в изменённого. Сильное потрясение и изломанные отношения заставили убийцу возненавидеть весь омежий род. Про себя я, конечно, был не согласен, но спорить не пытался. Свои догадки можно было писать в блоге или отправить в дешёвое издание, у криминалистов их предположения останутся подшитыми к делу.

Вместе с фотороботом в понедельник я опубликовал небольшую жалостливую статью о Себастьяне Гайсберге и его погибшем супруге. Лори помогла мне добавить слезливости в текст, и даже Курце был доволен нашим творческим дуэтом. Зато мою статью о фортуне в воскресном номере он раскритиковал в пух и прах. Хотя статья стала популярной, и многие, восприняв это как шутку, обильно высказывались на сайте с предложениями как назвать бет, Берн обозвал её позорящей доброе имя Ди Вельт, и в качестве наказания отправил меня брать интервью у каких-то монтажников, что строили новый никому не нужный бизнес-центр в Митте.

В середине недели, в ответ на громкие высказывания Ди Вельт о потребительском отношении к омегам, Берлинер Цайтунг опубликовала крайне пренебрежительный обзор последнего заседания Бундестага, где выдвинули ряд предложений о защите Партогенов в эструс клубах. Автор статьи описал подобные клубы, как места повышенного разврата и делал пошлые намеки на ценность текущих омег – ведь от них зависело наше будущее и демография страны. Меня эта статья порядочно вывела из себя, и в своём блоге я крайне негативно высказался о самом авторе, да и о его газете. Может, омеги и ценны, но называть их «экземплярами» и «инкубаторами» противоречило конституции.

На этой же волне к пятничному номеру я готовил разгромную статью министерству населения касательно принудительной отправки в декрет. Получил удовольствие пообщаться лично с Альбрехтом Эггелингом, заместителем министра населения и семейного права, и даже взял у него провокационное интервью. Сказать, что это делалось во благо страны – подло соврать. Это были поиски способа выкрутиться из собственной ситуации и избавиться от унизительного направления на искусственное оплодотворение. Мне не оставили выбора, и с тех пор я метался в поисках решения и мучимый страхом. Не хотелось быть скотом, которого заставляют плодиться по прихоти чиновников, и нестерпимо жгло уязвлённое чувство справедливости.

Неуважительное отношение к моему праву выбирать и распоряжаться своим телом – явный признак деградации нашего общества. Всего пару десятилетий назад в Германии были разрешены гомосексуальные браки, пара любого пола могла усыновить ребёнка, мы почти уничтожили дискриминацию и сексизм и вот вернулись к тому, против чего два столетия назад боролись суфражистки.

Встреча с Эггелингом была невозможна без Лори, и во время интервью, несмотря на то, что вопросы задавал я, чиновник обращался и говорил только с девушкой, старательно не обращая на меня внимания.

— Каждый гражданин страны, в той или иной степени, обязан нам своей жизнью, — вещал Альбрехт. — Мы оплатили создание вакцины и спасли всех мужчин от неминуемой гибели. Думаю, вам известно, чем всё кончилось для южного Китая, который не смог предоставить вакцину бедной части населения? Сейчас, когда экономика и развитие государства полностью зависят от рождаемости, мы не можем позволять Партогенам отказываться от предоставленного им права.

— Это не право, если оно превращается в обязанность. Мы все родились с равными правами, и все должны иметь возможность распоряжаться своими телами!

— Никто не запрещает распоряжаться телами! И даже свободой выбора. Ведь омеги могут выбирать: зачать от своего партнёра или прибегнуть к помощи государства. Вы сами прекрасно понимаете, что если мы не будем использовать столь жёсткие меры, то человечество вымрет! — Альбрехт говорил покровительственно, и только присутствие Лори удержало меня от того, чтобы не разбить ему лицо. Лоб у него был большой и широкий, а веки имели форму «глаза дракона» – черты карьериста и властного человека. Эта властность чувствовалась в голосе, в интонациях и в его вербальных посылах.

— Липасмы имеют матку и могут выносить плод после экстракорпорального оплодотворения и курса гормонов, почему альф не призывают рожать детей и спасать популяцию гомосапиенсов?

— Для этого нам потребуется сложная операция, постоянная поддержка врача и яйцеклетка из организма Партогенов...

— Но для омег вы же берёте семенную жидкость из организма альф! — продолжал давить я. — Нет никакой разницы, кто будет донором второго генетического материала – в любом случае нужно двое, — вспомнив один нелепый труд, я ухмыльнулся и привёл его в пример: — Впрочем, доктор Сальмберг, анатом Шарите, утверждает, что омега способен оплодотворить сам себя.

— Давайте не будем бросаться в крайности, — чиновник всеми способами пытался уйти от неприятного разговора. — Вот вы, господин Эдвард Мюллер, имеете прекрасные данные, — Альбрехт листал моё досье на своём планшете, которым доставал меня уже несколько часов, противопоставляя моим доводам. — Вам двадцать шесть, наследственных или приобретённых отклонений не имеете, но при этом уже несколько раз отказывались от возможности принести государству пользу, ещё с первого курса университета вам предлагали зачать ребёнка…

— Теперь не предлагают, а настаивают, — зло прошипел я, вспомним присланное извещение.

— Если вам лично не нужны дети, вы можете передать их в патронажную семью…

— Господи! Что за чушь! — теперь не выдержала Лори. — Конечно, Эду нужны дети! Но у него много работы, и Ди Вельт зависит от его статей!

— Этот разговор вообще не должен был меня касаться, — сухо заметил я, стараясь вернуть Альбрехта к прежнему разговору.

Защита Лори была мне приятна, она чувствовала и понимала меня, как никто другой. Покинув министерство, я жарко поблагодарил её, даже обнял и осторожно прижался губами к мягким волосам. Лори лишь подмигнула и попросила пригласить на свадьбу. Ведь детей рожать мне всё равно придётся, и в её наивной головке всё складывалось в привычную картину семьи: муж, дети... но только какую роль в этой семье будет играть омега?

Статью я нарочно сделал агрессивной и конфронтационной. Добавил все возможные пути для спасения от навязанной беременности, объездил кучу врачей, что подсказали мне, какие справки спасут мужчину от этой унизительной процедуры. Но для себя спасения не нашёл. Оставалось только уповать на случай. Например, длительную командировку в Сирию, неизлечимую болезнь, или что какой-нибудь омега свалится мне на голову и предложит разделить с ним быт и рождение детей. Сделать кому-то другому ребёнка я, наверное, смогу…

В связи с тесной совместной работой, отношения с Лори сделали новый виток. Каждое утро она угощала меня кофе, и мне казалось, что схожу с ума от счастья. Её внезапные внимание и забота окутывали душу коконом уверенности в себе и в завтрашнем дне. Словно окунулся в мечту и мог остаться там навсегда. Доброта и участие, которыми окружала меня девушка, заставляли парить в облаках, и впервые ощутить себя героем исторического романа, готовым горы рушить ради своей возлюбленной. Я ухаживал за ней, как умел. Мой скромный опыт взаимоотношений с девушками не мог помочь в этой деликатной ситуации, но при старании находились подсказки в интернете и старых журналах. Лори сперва казалась благодарной и цветам на её столе, и скромным подаркам в виде украшений и других безделушек, но с каждым днём её улыбка становилась всё холоднее, а моё сердце медленно умирало.

В четверг, ближе к девяти вечера, после напряжённой рабочей недели, в офис на шестом этаже заглянул Матиас Дёфнер, прошёлся по мне ледяным взглядом и равнодушно приветственно кивнул. Это вызвало ощущение падения в пустоту. Кажется, я забыл, что моя прекрасная Лори замужем. И этот муж – владелец корпорации, в которой у меня должность обычного журналиста. Все мечты рассыпались карточным домиком и, когда Матиас вызвал меня в кабинет Курце, передо мной забрезжил во всей своей неотвратимости конец моей звёздной карьеры.

Берн, сжавшись, сидел на своём кресле, а гендиректор расхаживал взад-вперёд, тряся перед моим носом черновым номером. Газета закончила вёрстку, день подходил к концу, и менялись только последние штрихи корректорами. Я знал, что Матиас недоволен моим критическим обзором политики министерства населения. И даже знал почему. После интервью с Альбрехтом Эггелингом, мной было вставлено краткое содержание моего разговора с Тимо Моебусом – последней жертвой. Изнасилованный и полузадушенный омега, который лишь по счастливой случайности смог спастись, получил уведомление на обязательную беременность. Его история оказалась крайне неприятной и с личной, и с общественной позиции, и мне стоило бы замять детали. Но я не из тех, кто отказывается от правды и идёт на компромиссы, отстоял своё право опубликовать материал перед главным редактором, и не собирался шаркать ножкой перед мужем Лори.

— Кто допустил такое в печать? Как можно выдавать личное мнение за позицию газеты? Тебя в университете чему учили? — Дёфнер разошёлся не на шутку, но и в меня словно бес вселился – спорил с ним, словно от этого зависели мои отношения с Лори.

— Это не моё мнение! Моебус сам несколько раз повторил, что если бы не приказ государства, он никогда бы не оказался в том баре, не встречался с тем мужчиной и не оказался на больничной койке!

— Мы — не жёлтая пресса, чтобы строить предположения! В Ди Вельт не может быть статей основанных на «что, если?». Тимо стал жертвой не по вине министерства населения, а потому что ему просто не повезло! Эдвард! — Матиас стукнул кулаком по столу, потому что я показательно отвернулся, делая вид, что не слушаю. — Берн, найди автора, который исправит статью! И в Копенгаген на Международный съезд журналистов отправь кого-нибудь другого!

— Я всё равно не смог бы поехать, — желчь во мне кипела, хотелось плеваться ядом, не обращая внимания, что карьера и моё доброе имя полностью зависят от этого человека. — У меня течка в то же время!

— Ах, ну да, ты же омега, — презрительно усмехнулся Дёфнер, а Курце снова сжался, зная мою обычную реакцию на подобное пренебрежение. Но вместо ожидаемого скандала, я лишь скрипнул зубами и молча удалился. Устраивать разборки с Матиасом Дёфнером – равносильно самоубийству, и, к счастью, здравый смысл переборол желание препираться. Но мне хотелось закатать рукава и показать, на что способен омега в гневе. И даже не статья тому была виной, а его связь с Лори.

Запершись в своём кабинете, я с отчаяньем сжал голову ладонями. Мои чувства и последняя стычка с Дёфнером показывали, что я не просто мечтатель, стремящийся добиться расположения Лори, а, как последний идиот, посмел желать большего, ожидал от неё ответа и даже на что-то рассчитывал. Влюбился, выкрал поцелуй и теперь ревную к её собственному мужу. Схожу с ума от этой ревности и хочу получить девушку только для себя. Но что я могу ей предложить? Свои чувства и своё неполноценное тело, которое через две недели даже нельзя будет назвать мужским. От бессилия хотелось сделать что-то глупое. И я позвонил Сайману.

В Крипо за последнюю неделю меня почти не видели: поиски не продвинулись, и делать мне там было нечего. Кроме того, я злился и малодушно боялся попадаться Сайману на глаза. Мне было неприятно вспоминать и думать о случившемся; если бы не наша совместная работа, вычеркнул бы его из своей жизни. Воспоминания не вызывали брезгливости, но в его обществе мне становилось некомфортно, хоть Сайман и не подавал виду, что пытался меня клеить и затащить в постель. Вёл себя, как и прежде – нахально и бестактно, временами даже чересчур. Дразнил меня, словно школьник, доставал глупыми расистскими шуточками и при каждом удобном случае пихал локтём или хлопал дружески по спине. Даже начинало казаться, будто он намеренно выводит меня из себя, чтобы вытянуть хоть какие-то эмоции. На провокации я стоически не поддавался.

С Альбертом Конном тоже общаться не выходило. Он был на нервах, жаловался и ныл, как подросток. Совершенно внезапно взрослый мужчина решил развестись, бросил свою состоявшуюся семью и ребёнка. Надин событию не был рад и развода не давал, отчего спокойный и уравновешенный детектив превратился в истеричку. Причиной развода стал тот тщедушный мальчишка из КатцАуге – Клим Байер. Что именно произошло у них за время коротких встреч, я не знаю, но похоже, приятный запах парня сыграл немалую роль, раз Альберт решился на столь серьёзный и необдуманный поступок. Новость меня так шокировала, что ничего умнее в голову не пришло, кроме как спросить, что будет с сыном, ведь ему нужен отец.

— Нэд будет ему отличным отцом, если вылезет из женских тряпок! — срывающимся голосом ответил Альберт. Возразить на это мне было нечего. Если только – детям нужна и мать. Но где её теперь взять?

Сайман на звонок ответил почти сразу, говорил сначала прохладно, но после предложения встретиться, посидеть, выпить вина и пообщаться, он сразу оттаял и пригласил поехать к нему. Нервная встряска, видимо, совсем лишила меня разума – согласился вместо того, чтобы настоять на нейтральной территории. Сайман назвал адрес.

Почему столь внезапно изменилось мнение о мужчине, который намеренно задел мои комплексы и перешёл границу моего личного пространства, до меня дошло, как только закончил звонок. Я оказался в безвыходной ситуации, унизительной, уничижительной для моей состоявшейся личности. И Сайман, будучи лицом невысокой морали и имеющим на меня виды, показался тем самым буём, на который можно кинуться в минуту полного отчаянья. В голове сформировался пока нечёткий план, но я поставил себе целью сделать Саймана отцом моих детей.

Перед встречей захотелось немного прогуляться и проветрить голову в Тиргартенe. Не доезжая до назначенного адреса, я вышел из автобуса рядом с Берлинской филармонией, свернул в парк и по дорожкам направился к замку Бельвю, рядом с которым снимал свою квартиру Сайман. Люблю ходить пешком, и пара километров подняла мне настроение. Липы ещё не цвели, но я с силой вдыхал прохладный весенний воздух, улавливая запахи прохожих, сырой травы и коры деревьев. Запахи не смешивались, не отталкивали своей резкостью, а аккуратно раскладывались как цветовая гамма на палитре художника. Сладкие, горькие, пряные ароматы, ничем не схожие с запахами человеческого тела, с разнообразными амбре феромонов мужчин и сногсшибательным запахом Саймана. Действительно, думая о нём приходилось признаваться, что именно этот аромат всегда меня привлекал.

Ещё в прошлом столетии, когда наше обоняние было не таким сильным, а ароматы не отличались яркостью, учёные-одорологи пришли к выводу, что люди способны выбирать себе пару по запаху. И притягательным запах казался у того партнёра, чьи гены имели больше всего различий, и от кого можно было получить здоровое потомство. Теперь, когда запахи стали играть значительную роль, природа дала нам возможность подбирать идеальных кандидатов. Сайман с первой встречи цеплял мои рецепторы, и не удивительно, что у меня возникла стратегическая мысль предложить ему сотрудничество.

Я не изменил свои сексуальные предпочтения в одно мгновение, и вообще не задумывался о сексе с мужчиной. Мысли о подобном дёргали, и хотелось стереть из моего богатого воображения тошнотворные картинки сладких поцелуев и двух мускулистых тел под покрывалом. За последние годы, подобных видео волей-неволей насмотрелся в интернете.

Как именно будет происходить необходимое для беременности зачатие, не обдумывал, просто строил мысленно фразы, в которых доносил до потенциального донора спермы и отца моего потомства сию мысль. Передо мной стояла серьёзная проблема, и нужны были способы её решения. Мысли же об ЭКО вызывали отвращение. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ни я, ни мои дети никогда не узнали, кто второй отец.

К девяти, когда подошёл к дому, монолог уже успешно сформировался в голове, и я был готов говорить, но не спариваться. Поэтому, обнаружив в доме, помимо хозяина, ещё Марка и Константина, облегчённо выдохнул.

Студия на последнем этаже новостройки впечатляла размерами и грязью. Мой педантизм орал, умирая в муках, любуясь на разводы плесени под потолком, пятна жира на кухонной стойке и развороченную постель в углу. На другой стороне студии расположилась гостиная, больше напоминающая мусорную яму с набором мебели, пуфиков и плазмы. Тридцатилетние мужики, как подростки, играли в приставку, хлебали пиво и временами отвлекались на какую-то настольную игру времён ГДР.

Мне быстро стало скучно, захотелось достать телефон и хотя бы на нём начать писать новую статью. Благо идей в этих зарослях грязи и скопище помоев родилось предостаточно. В телефон я всё же залез, но не для того, чтобы писать, а проверил почту, с ужасом обнаружив, что маклер уже подтвердил аренду Сайману Сабовскому. Это была катастрофа, которую не отмоет ни одно чистящее средство. Передо мной, как живая, предстала отвратительная картина, как эта грязь вместе с хозяином перекочует в мой родной дом.

— Сайман, у тебя яичница на плите присохла, — дрожащим голосом прошептал я, осматриваясь, в надежде найти чистый бокал.

— Вот, одноразовая посуда, — сержант протянул мне пакет со стаканчиками.

— Протестую, чтобы ты жил в моём доме, — сдерживая рвотные порывы, выдавил я из себя. — Такую грязь моя душа не вынесет...

— Душа поэта, — расхохотался Сайман. — Ну, немного запустил. На работе почти живу, не до уборки. Давно хотел уборщика нанять, всё будет отлично, Эдди, не переживай, — он хлопнул меня по спине, задержав руку, а потом ладонь скользнула к ягодицам, вызывая странное щекочущее тепло. Я дёрнулся в сторону, отчаянно понимая, что не готов для соития с ним, да и вообще ни с кем. — Пиво будешь? Или тебе что покрепче?

— Покрепче, — мне нужно было выпить, чтобы начать говорить. Сначала говорить, а потом... Прикосновения Саймана не вызывали отторжения, но меня пугало то, что за ними могло последовать.

Коньяк был неплохим, и через полчаса меня тоже потянуло к джойстику пострелять в инопланетных завоевателей вселенной. В полночь друзья Саймана разъехались перепившиеся и сонные, а я стойко держался, намереваясь всё же обсудить возможное оплодотворение. После пары стаканов коньяка и бутылочки вина, уверенности и твёрдости во мне прибавилось. Вполне чётко представлял, как начну разговор, представлю все имеющиеся факты и опишу в радужном свете положительные перспективы. После планируемого разговора с альфой в моей голове следовало яркое пятно, скрывающее все неприятные аспекты, и далее трогательная картина, где я уже с новорождёнными детьми подписываю государственные документы о выполнении долга.

Сайман сел со мной рядом на диване, откуда я скинул весь мусор. Без предупреждения он отобрал у меня пустой бокал и, положив руку на затылок, потянул к себе для поцелуя.

— Подожди, подожди, — я вырвался, но недостаточно быстро и успел почувствовать вкус его языка с настойчивым подавляющим запахом. Мысли разлетелись, настрой был сбит, а подготовленная речь забыта.

— Весь вечер хотел это сделать, — нагло заявил он с самодовольной улыбкой.

— Я вроде всё объяснил в прошлый раз... — на смену растерянности пришло привычное раздражение.

Сайман откинулся на спинку, попытался меня обнять и усадить рядом. Отчаянно хотелось сопротивляться, тело напряглось, все мышцы просто звенели от желания подраться. Но природа посмеялась над моими сексуальными пристрастиями: несмотря на то, что психологически я ощущал отвращение от близости с другим мужчиной, запах Саймана заставлял меня подчиниться и вызывал весьма определённую физическую реакцию. Я поддался, позволил притянуть к себе, и напомнил, что мне нужен Сайман для исполнения своего плана, а значит — ссориться с ним не следовало.

— Ага, объяснил, что ты по девкам. Только твою Лори на всё население Берлина не напилишь. Выбора у тебя немного, — он тяжело вздохнул и, наконец, ослабил хватку, позволяя мне сесть удобнее. — Я не настаиваю, но всю жизнь притворяться ты не сможешь — женщин нет, либо мужики, либо рука.

— Ты прям, как мой психолог рассуждаешь, — пренебрежительно заметил я, незаметно отстраняясь и оставляя между нами пару сантиметров воздуха. Его прикосновения не отталкивали, напротив — запах сильного тела кружил голову получше выпитого, и мне хотелось поддаться глупым инстинктам. К счастью, разум был у меня всегда сильнее эмоций.

— Что-то твой психолог плохо с тобой работает, раз ты до сих пор от мужиков шарахаешься! Тяготит, что я альфа? Хочешь, для тебя омегой побуду?

Вздрогнув всем телом, я задержал дыхание. Все прошлые мысли о гомофобии и неправильной тяге к своему полу в миг улетучились, внутренняя установка затрещала по швам. Продолжительное воздержание, отсутствие какой-либо возможности заняться сексом с представительницей прекрасного, но вымершего пола, сказались на моей выдержке. Мне была противна мысль прогибаться под общество, быть слабым омегой, которого употребляют. Но сейчас мне предлагали остаться мужчиной, получить желаемое и вести свою партию.

Голова закружилась и я довольно сильно сжал свое колено, пытаясь остановить желание, что горячими волнами охватывало тело. Выпрямив спину, заметил, как задыхаюсь от терпкого запаха Саймана и своих возбуждающих мыслей. Только представив его под собой – полностью потерял контроль. Ни разу в моих бредовых планах не было подобной расстановки сил. Я определённо хотел заняться сексом, хотел получить Саймана и сделать это на своих условиях, пусть даже Сайман – безгрудый волосатый мужик.

— Хочу, — сипло ответил я, понимая, что подписываюсь на что-то совершенно ненормальное. Ненормальное для меня, потому что понятия не имел, что и как надо делать, и как это будет для меня выглядеть утром, когда протрезвею.

Сайман снова притянул меня к своим губам, целуя настойчивей. Я не отвечал, стараясь не замечать щетины на его грубом лице и не хвататься за слишком крепкое и широкое тело. Внутри что-то гадко грызло, противилось, напоминая, что это неправильно, неприятно. Но, чем сильнее он прижимался к моим губам, чем настойчивее был поцелуй, тем меньше во мне оставалось здравомыслия.

Резко перевернув его на спину, я захватил первенство, начиная вести сам. Сайман был крупнее, сильнее, но легко поддавался, и это приятно грело самолюбие. Мне нравилось доминировать, нравилось контролировать его и не контролировать себя. Стаскивая с него одежду, я прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдыхал сильный запах самца: его подавляющий аромат заводил и толкал к действиям, заставляя напряженный член упираться в ширинку.

Всеми способами старался его не рассматривать, где-то в подсознании пририсовывая Сайману женственной мягкости и округлости. Прыгая на одной ноге, я стянул с себя штаны и вытащил из кармана дежурный презерватив.

— Стой, не спеши. Я же не омега. И давно снизу не был.

Сквозь туманную дымку похоти до меня с трудом дошло, что он говорит, приняв смазку из его рук, наспех подготовил, желая только одного – поиметь его, жёстко выебать и получить, наконец, разрядку. От первого проникновения перед глазами завертелись круги, я тяжело застонал от смеси сдавливающей боли и ослепляющего желания. Сайман приподнял бёдра выше, обхватывая меня ногами, и, рукой схватив за шею, подтянул для поцелуя. Его горячее дыхание, ставший ещё более сильным запах, всё это опьяняло похлеще алкоголя.

— Не тормози, — рыкнул он мне в губы, и я с силой толкнулся в него бёдрами...

Сердце медленно успокаивалось, прохладный весенний воздух из раскрытого окна трепал мне волосы. На душе было спокойно: никакой гложущей вины или отвращения при мысли, что переспал с мужиком. Генетики посмеялись над моими фобиями. Я не был геем – невозможно им быть в обществе, состоящем из одних мужчин. После случившегося чувствовалось лишь смущение от понимания, что мне это понравилось, и что с Лори было бы совсем иначе. С ней я был бы нежен и осторожен.

Мы вместе курили крепкий «Кент» и стряхивали пепел в оплавленный пластиковый стаканчик. Мне не хотелось идти домой, хоть через несколько часов придётся поднимать близнецов и собирать их в школу. Не хотелось ехать на первомайский марш омег в центре. Хотелось проваляться весь день в постели, жуя пиццу с пивом, играя в приставку и сталкивая волосатые конечности со своего тела.

— Неплохо же, у? — подал голос Сайман, когда я в очередной раз отпихнул от себя его ногу.

— Угу, — выразить словами бушующий восторг от секса после девятилетнего воздержания не было сил.

— И нет ведь разницы омега или альфа...

— Я с мужиком впервые, — признался я. — Ни омеги, ни альфы.

— Что, правда? — Сайман лениво сел, приподнявшись на локтях, и посмотрел мне в глаза. — Ты что в свои двадцать пять совсем девственник?

— Мне двадцать шесть, и у меня была девушка, — я выбросил недокуренную сигарету в окно и достал свои – от них не резало горло. — Глен Маурели. Темноволосая, кареглазая с острыми скулами и коленками. Она мне не особо нравилась, но выбирать-то не приходилось. И тогда все казалось на грани истерики, когда весь мир рушится, все умирают, и нет никого из родных и близких, готовых что-то подсказать. Действовали по наитию, только похоть и животный магнетизм. Мне льстило, что из всей школы она выбрала именно меня. Девчонок тогда уже почти не осталось. Либо умерли, либо их не пускали в школу. Глен мне призналась почти сразу после смерти сестры, и я, не раздумывая, согласился на всё. Лишь бы забыть и не чувствовать. Глен тоже потом умерла. На её похоронах мне казалось, что жизнь действительно закончена.

— А у меня была жена, — Сайман сел, опираясь ладонью на моё бедро. — Она умерла в первой волне, так что к тому моменту, как нашли лекарство, я успел и смириться, и забыть. Сына забыть было сложнее. Он умер после вакцинирования, от астмы, и только по моему недосмотру, — он поднялся и, нависая надо мной, прикурил новую от моей сигареты, чуть касаясь коленом моей ноги. — Будешь со мной встречаться?

Я чуть не уронил окурок на грудь. Про «встречаться» даже не задумывался и, наверное, в глубине души всё ещё строил планы на Лори или другую красивую девушку с мягкими ладонями, пышным бюстом, с запахом молока и ослепляющей улыбкой. Вероятно, всё это проскользнуло бегущей строкой на моём лице, потому что Сайман поморщился и стал одеваться.

— Заходи, когда захочешь. Номер ты знаешь, — грубо произнёс он, быстро меняя настрой. — Собирайся, отвезу. Ты что-то говорил про детей и школу.

Уже в машине я немного обдумал сложившуюся ситуацию и решил выложить всё как на духу, а не скрываться от него и не ломаться, словно подросток.

— Я не гей, Сайман. Было потрясно, необычно, но не знаю, как отнесусь ко всему этому завтра.

— Я понял, — буркнул он сердито.

— Посоветуюсь со своим психологом. Надеюсь, он поможет мне разобраться.

— Спасибо, — ответил он после минутного молчания. — Только помни, что в следующий раз я буду сверху!

Я поперхнулся воздухом от такого заявления, а Сайман нагло усмехнулся, заметив мою реакцию. Именно сейчас стоило сказать, что я омега, через две недели у меня чёртов эструс, мне надо зачать ребёнка или двух примерно к следующему понедельнику, чтобы не попасть на принудительное оплодотворение, и Саймана вижу идеальным кандидатом в отцы своим детям. И не только потому, что он перспективный детектив с хорошей внешностью и неплохой зарплатой, не только потому, что его запах вызывает у меня приятную щекотку в паху, и наше потомство, несомненно, будет здоровым, но и потому, что Сайман Сабовский нравится мне как друг. Вместо исповеди я уставился в телефон, делая очень занятой вид.

***

2037\. 1 мая.  
Первомайский марш на Лейпцигской улице.

Международный день солидарности трудящихся. Два крупных профсоюза зарегистрировали в этот день митинги, и было видно, что город ждёт очередное противостояние. Уличные столкновения меня не радовали, но поднимали рейтинг журнала, поэтому я вооружился не только планшетом, но и портативной камерой с микрофоном. Пристроившись в нестройных рядах скандирующих что-то о правах омег, я делал краткие заметки, снимал себя на фоне сердитой толпы и брал небольшие интервью.

Спрашивал в основном, зачем люди сюда пришли, и чего хотели добиться. В толчее под адреналиновым зарядом толпы, люди никогда не говорят ничего умного, потому я очень просто ставил вопросы, подталкивая их к нужному результату. Получаемые ответы не радовали – за восемь лет почти ничего не изменилось: омеги всё так же хотели работать наравне с альфами и обвиняли работодателей в том, что во время эструса их сперва заставляют выходить на работу, а потом увольняют за непотребное поведение. Жаловались на отсутствие социальных гарантий у беременных мужчин и на харассмент.

Чаще всего люди, идущие на подобные мероприятия, ведомы не особой нуждой, а хорошими лидерами. Самые ущемлённые так и остаются на дне существования. Не потому, что недовольные низы молчат, а потому что каждому недовольному требуется организатор, готовый превратить хор нестройных голосов в клич справедливости. Многим ли такие кличи помогли? Не знаю ни одного лично. Ситуацию в стране исправляют чиновники, борющиеся за голоса кандидатов, а омеги, как и другие жертвы несправедливости, всегда будут в меньшинстве. Выходящие на площадь люди наивно надеялись, что эта борьба может что-то изменить. Но я лично в этом сомневался.

Стараясь держаться бодро, несмотря на мелкий дождь и усталость после ночной вакханалии, я добрался до головы колонны. Там вышагивали главы профсоюзов и два политических лидера либерал-демократической партии «Омега» – Вальдемар Кох и Вильгельм Кюльц. Их защитным кордоном окружали здоровенные накачанные лбы с огромными транспарантами типа «Я – Омега, и хочу добывать уголь». Мне удалось, вырвавшись чуть вперёд, снять несколько их эпатажных выступлений и даже небольшую потасовку, когда какой-то самоубийца бросил яйцом в разъярённого качка.

Работа была сделана, и я углубился в массу людей, собирая полезные для общей картины фото и видео. Заметил своего коллегу из ТаЦ[1], махнул ему приветственно рукой и замер, чувствуя, как задрожали колени. Мимо меня прошёл ничем не приметный мужчина в короткой куртке и нахлобученной кепке. В нём не было ничего особенного, но мне часто приходилось работать на улице, был большой опыт неприятных столкновений и насилия. Словно инстинктивное предупреждение – почувствовал, как сдавило грудь, заметил, как он вытаскивает что-то из-под куртки, и приготовился падать на землю: всё же я не раз сталкивался с огнестрельным оружием.

У мужчины в руках был плакат. «Омеги – ошибка генетиков. Отчистим мир от разврата!». Я направил на него свою камеру, спрятался за объективом аппарата, превращаясь из человека в фотографа. Без эмоций смотрел, как он поднимает свой транспарант, как следом за ним поднимают похожие плакаты другие участники оппозиции, и как только что размеренно шедшие мужчины бросаются друг на друга, разрывая листы и разбивая носы.

Минут через десять колонна встала, разразилась криками и расползлась за пределы улицы. Я заметил, как организаторы мероприятия свернули свои плакаты и спешат унести ноги, их охрана, пытаясь прикрыть отход, покалечила тех, кто стоял на пути. Завязалась серьёзная потасовка, но полиция не спешила вмешиваться и принялась разнимать, только когда началась массовая драка. К тому моменту кто кого и за что бьёт – было непонятно, и я подозревал, что закончится это мирное шествие очередными погромами. Люди смешались в разъярённую массу, на подмогу бастующим и их противникам в общую кучу кинулись наблюдатели, превращая противостояние в побоище.

Фотограф из ТаЦ подхватил меня под руку и выдернул из мельтешащего месива.

— Задавят и не посмотрят кто есть кто!

— Спасибо, — я поправил свой пиджак, не заметил, как его успели порвать.

В Ди Вельт с отснятым материалом я вернулся победителем. Услышав про драку, несколько корреспондентов помчались в город за яркими новостями. Старший редактор сайта отсмотрел плёнку и утащил её с довольным лицом. Фото и статью уже через час опубликовали в онлайн-обзоре и приготовили к субботнему выпуску. Берн сказал, что гордится мной, словно и не было вчерашней разборки с Дёфнером. Сам гендиректор укатил в отдел менеджмента, забыв о репортёрах, и сосредоточился на высокой политике и финансах. У него свой мир, а у нас свой. И только Лори во всём этом оставалась где-то в стороне.

Готовя с Лори материал, мы снова заперлись вдвоём, работая вместе, что-то планируя, болтая о работе и на любые другие темы. Мне было с ней легко. Слишком хорошо и просто, чтобы просто так отмахнуться или заставить перестать думать. Невольно я сравнивал её с Сайманом, пытался понять, почему пошёл на столь опрометчивый шаг – изменил своим принципам и поддался инстинктам, и не находил ответа. Стоило сохранить дистанцию, оставить между мной и Сайманом лишь дружеские или рабочие отношения. Стоило продолжать искать девушку своей мечты и верить, что рано или поздно она появится. Но я сделал глупость.

Когда Сайман стал вечером названивать, я сбросил вызов и отключил телефон. Мне нечего было ему сказать.

[1] taz ('tageszeitung') Ежедневная газета: крайне левая, независимая от концернов и политических сил.  
Часть 6  
2037\. 4 мая

Warum fragst du nicht, ob ich dir schon vergeben hab  
Für den Schmerz, den du mir zugefügt hast? hast? hast?  
Doch das brauchst du nicht, nein, du kannst dir völlig sicher sein  
Komm nur her, die Liebe siegt allein  
(Weto - Wieder Allein)

 

Выходные прошли бок о бок с Лори, не хотелось ехать домой, хоть Май несколько раз звонил и просил что-то для него сделать. Пьянящая возможность провести лишнюю минуту с прекрасной девушкой заставила забыть обо всём на свете. В моём выдуманном мире мне казалось, что я обычный мужчина, а Лори – обычная женщина, которых много за стёклами офиса. Наши отношения вот-вот перейдут на новый уровень, и самое важное – не упустить свой шанс.

Сайман звонил ещё несколько раз, я продолжал игнорировать его, а потом сжалился и ответил. Неудобно было отказывать, чувствуя себя чем-то обязанным человеку, открывшемуся мне. Но у меня не было к нему взаимных чувств. Сайман нравился мне как человек, и я старательно врал себе и ему, что он непривлекателен как сексуальный партнёр. Поэтому, извинившись, объяснил, что не могу встречаться с ним, так как люблю другую.

В понедельник стало известно о новом трупе, и пришлось ехать в Крипо собрать новости. У входа в участок стоял Сайман с долговязым парнем и курил. На мой приветственный взмах рукой он коротко кивнул и притянул к себе каланчу для поцелуя точно так же, как тянул к себе меня. Видеть это оказалось неприятно, но я старательно запихнул свои чувства поглубже. В здание мы вошли вместе, Сайман принюхался к принесённой мной коробке пончиков и выхватил стаканчик кофе из подставки. Его непосредственность меня немного успокоила, привела в чувство и напомнила, что мы просто знакомые, временные сотрудники, и наши отношения не должны мешать работе.

— Снова сдоба?

— Люблю выпечку.

— Наверно, хочешь, чтобы я растолстел? — Саймон улыбнулся, и моё настроение улучшилось.

— Ты скорее потолстеешь от пиццы и пива.

— От пиццы я набираю массу, а от булок толстею!

— Значит, не покупать тебе больше?

Саймон не ответил. Нахмурился. И, ускорив шаг, скрылся в своём кабинете, словно я не туда же направлялся. Так и не понял, чем его задел и стоит ли в дальнейшем приносить ему сладости. Кофе и сдобу поставил на стол Альберта, стараясь не замечать, как Сайман прожигает мне спину взглядом. Конн на напарника только головой покачал и передал мне бумаги по новому убийству.

Тело последней жертвы было найдено рядом с клубом ЦвайНэхте. Убийца сменил место, выбрав притон со схожей тематикой. Погибший – мужчина тридцати двух лет – был также задушен после полового акта во время эструса. От созданного ритуала маньяк не отказывался, и это могло стать его слабостью.

Альберту нужно было уходить по какому-то другому делу, и Сайман, быстро забыв про свои обиды, предложил посетить сей клуб для дознания с ним вдвоём. Ехать туда не было ни малейшего желания, но Берн всё ещё ждал от меня подробностей расследования, потому с неохотой согласился.

Сайман вёл машину, изредка скашивая в мою сторону взгляд. Он молчал, и я тоже не мог придумать повода для разговора. Его яркий запах приятно успокаивал, не казался мне больше агрессивным, и рядом с ним не чувствовалось напряжения. Наверное, просто привык.

В действиях сержанта была заметна нервозность: он не знал, как успокоить руки, не мог удержать их на руле и время от времени чесал нос. Хотелось бы надеяться, что нервничает он вовсе не из-за меня. Много раз себе говорил не заводить романов на работе или среди друзей, а тем более – с мужчинами. Впрочем, всё случившееся и не было романом – мы просто трахнулись и разбежались. В глубине души теплилась надежда, что убийцу найдут прямо сейчас, и мы разойдёмся, забыв имена и телефоны друг друга.

— Что меня в тебе бесит, Эдвард, — припарковавшись, Сайман заговорил, наконец, — так это непробиваемый пофигизм.

— Ошибаешься. К очень многим вещам я неравнодушен.

— В таком случае, — Саймон сжал моё плечо и наклонился ближе. При взгляде на его двигающиеся губы, мне безумно захотелось, чтобы он меня поцеловал. — Тебе нужно научиться проявлять свои эмоции!

Он отпустил меня, вышел из машины, а я ещё несколько минут сидел, приходя в себя. Вовсе не из-за его слов, которых даже не расслышал, а из-за странных чувств, которые вызывала у меня его близость.

В клубе никакой новой информации получить не удалось. Мужчину, которого мы разыскивали, там не видели, но разрешили повесить плакат с его фото на входе и в нескольких залах. Не слишком вслушиваясь в разговоры, я сделал несколько фото и впал в меланхолию, раздумывая над словами Саймана и нашими отношениями. Увлечённость Лори разрушала меня и мою жизнь: совершенно забылась и необходимость зачать детей, и что выбраться из моего панциря гомофоба всё равно рано или поздно придётся, а Сайман для этого идеальный кандидат... И он прав — я бесчувственный человек, раз даже после секса продолжаю рассматривать его лишь как средство оплодотворения.

В тот день мы разошлись, холодно попрощавшись и сделав вид, что ничем не связаны, но все мысли этим вечером были о нём. От переживаний меня отвлекли работа и вызов в школу. В среду утром мне пришлось разбираться с Арнольдом Шварцем, учителем, по чьему упущению моего кузена избили. Восьмилетнего пацана пытались раздеть на уроке физкультуры и спрятать его вещи. Конечно, Май дал отпор, он не скромная фиалка, каким его пытается сделать Анна. Получил сам, зато и обидчикам досталось.

Шварц старательно перекладывал всю вину на Мая: он первым затеял драку, разбил одному мальчику нос, а второму очки. Я недолго слушал обвинения, сжимая руку кузена, не дождавшись окончания, поднялся, помог встать Маю и громко, не позволяя себя прервать, заявил:

— Сегодня же напишу заявление о вашей некомпетентности и пристрастности. Уверен, замену вам найдут быстро! — и вышел из кабинета, уводя за собой немного растерянного мальчика. Учитель что-то пытался кричать нам вслед, а у выхода из школы догнал, сменив линию поведения, очевидно, сообразил, что я был более чем серьёзен.

— Дети просто подрались, со всеми бывает, вы ведь понимаете?

— Ваш класс проявляет очевидное внимание к Маю, основанное на сексуальных предпочтениях, но вы правильность их выбора ставите под сомнение!

— Какие предпочтения, господин Мюллер, детям семь — восемь лет.

— А что мы знаем о лекарстве, изменившем нас и детей? Возможно, для Партогенов и Липасмов это самый подходящий возраст для детского заигрывания.

— Но...

— Вспомните ваше детство, примерно в этом возрасте вы дёргали девочек за косички и подбрасывали смешные записки им в портфель. Для вас эти невинные ухаживания были само самой разумеющимися, потому что вы ухаживали за девочкой. Влечение маленьких альф к омегам могло бы выражаться точно таким же образом. Но вместо этого они публично раздевают его и лезут в драку. Ваше воспитание сделало их агрессивными!

— Я поговорю с детьми! — крикнул мне вслед Шварц.

— Говорить с ними надо было раньше, — сердито огрызнулся я. — Мы найдём для Мая другую школу. Ту, где есть и другие омеги, и где его не будут воспринимать как что-то неправильное.

Когда мы сели в автобус, кузен осторожно дёрнул меня за край рубашки и доверительно произнёс:

— Карл и Томми попросили у меня прощения. Я не хочу в другую школу. Я хочу учиться с сестрой.

Я потрепал его по непослушным волосам и прижал к себе. Конечно, альфы попросили прощения, они через пару лет ему пыль на сандаликах стирать будут. Если у них будет хороший и толковый учитель. Ведь омеги должны быть с альфами, потому что у них не будет выбора. Ни у кого его не будет. И у меня нет.

Вечером позвонил Герману договориться о внеплановой встрече. Мне давно стоило это сделать, поговорить о Саймане и о Лори, но, наверное, я боялся того, что Герман мне скажет. Встречи дожидался пару часов – у Германа не было дыр в расписании, и пришлось ждать окончания его рабочего дня. Когда кабинет освободился, он любезно пригласил меня к себе.

Только в привычной и уютной обстановке у меня словно камень с души свалился – я был уверен, что он мне поможет. И не только найти себя, но и решить проблему с беременностью.

— Кофе? Коньяку?

Кофе у него ненастоящий. Так же, как и большинство того, что продаётся сейчас в магазинах, но с выпивкой у меня в последнее время и так перебор, так что выбор пал на кофе. Пока Герман заваривал растворимый порошок в кружке, я обдумывал, как лучше вывалить на него всё то, что успел натворить за эту неделю.

— Вид у тебя такой, словно ты готовишься к прыжку с парашютом. Без парашюта, — он улыбнулся, поставив передо мной чашку. — Рассказывай.

— Получил уведомление о необходимости родить двух детей! — выдохнул я.

— Вроде ты уже получал его пару раз.

— Теперь всё серьёзно. Теперь — это не приглашение в больницу на общий осмотр, а ведомость из министерства населения. Можно попробовать дать взятку, но давать придётся слишком многим, у меня нет таких средств. А если не подчинюсь, то следующим придёт постановление из суда. Меня могут посадить на срок до пяти лет.

— Не кисло. За отклонение от службы дают максимум полгода...

— Именно. Зажали по всем фронтам! — я глотнул из чашки, заливая свою злость кипятком.

— Ты ждёшь от меня совета? Тебе надо пройти процедуру оплодотворения, переждать девять месяцев и научиться менять подгузники.

— Я... пытался придумать, как улизнуть от всего этого, но меня спасёт либо полное бесплодие, либо омега, который родит мне детей сам.

— Скорее всего, от тебя всё равно будут требовать.

— Да, — я обречённо вздохнул, смиряясь и понимая, что надо уже завтра записаться на приём к своему врачу, сделать пару анализов и бросить курить.

— Есть ещё вариант начать встречаться с альфой...

— Пытался. Даже переспал с ним! — воспоминания о Саймане внезапно наполнили меня энтузиазмом. В безнадёжной ситуации всегда нужен тот, на кого можно опереться, и Сайман в моих глазах был лучшей кандидатурой.

— Поздравляю, делай это регулярно, и у тебя появится ребёнок!

— Спасибо, кэп. Но я был сверху.

Герман уставился на меня, а потом задал самый нелепый из когда-либо мной слышанных вопрос.

— Зачем? — увидев, что я не понял, уточнил: — Зачем ты завёл отношения с альфой, если в итоге подложил его под себя? Только не говори, что скрыл от него свой гендер! — Герман предупреждающе поднял руку, не позволяя мне ответить. — Не хочу этого слышать! Подумай, как сильно это может задеть твоего партнёра. Не тот факт, что он был нижним, а именно твоё сокрытие своего пола. Я считал тебя более ответственным!

— Просто был не готов. Это как тренировка, чтобы понять, что буду чувствовать. И ты был прав — мне давно стоило попробовать, я не испытывал отвращения. Только проблема ещё в моей влюблённости в Лори!

— Ох уж эта Лори! — Герман разозлился не на шутку, и потому я не удивился его язвительному тону. — Задумайся, зачем ты ей нужен? Просто поставь себя на её место! У неё есть муж, который её любит; муж, у которого запредельные доходы и огромная власть; муж, который отбил её у нескольких миллионов мужчин. Лори купается во внимании и деньгах. Ей никто никогда не отказывает, на неё смотрят и восхищаются, о ней говорят, как о чём-то грандиозном! Что ты перед Её Величеством?

— Она относится ко мне как к другу.

— Нет, дорогой мой, она относится к тебе как к очередному поклоннику, чьё внимание можно получить по щелчку пальца. Ты преклоняешься, стелешься, ты готов на всё – а она пользуется.

— Ты её не знаешь.

— Конечно, знаю. Ты несколько лет мне о ней твердишь. Лори – то, Лори – это! Но эта женщина уже занята, и у тебя нет никаких шансов. Она просто играет с тобой, приятно проводит время, наслаждаясь твоими чувствами и эмоциями. Когда ты ей надоешь — тебя вышвырнут за борт и возьмут другого.

Спорить не хотелось. Не верилось, что для Лори я лишь очередной поклонник. Конечно, ей уделяли много внимания, и мужчины в офисе крутились вокруг неё, готовые на всё ради её улыбки. Но не потому, что Лори – единственная женщина, а потому что она красивая, весёлая и очень ласковая. Однако в одном Герман был, безусловно, прав – Лори уже замужем, и какая всемирная катастрофа должна произойти, чтобы она развелась с Матиасом Дёфнером, я не представлял.

— Давай вернёмся к тому несчастному альфе, которого ты обесчестил, — Герман иронично усмехнулся.

— Всё было не так, — я рассмеялся его шутке. — Он отличный кандидат на роль будущего отца, так что попробую уговорить его на дальнейшие отношения.

— А кем были другие кандидаты? — с профессиональным любопытством спросил Герман и подошёл к барной стойке. Откупорил бутылку коньяка, и я со вздохом кивнул, соглашаясь на выпивку.

— Других не было. Но на выбор мне времени не предоставили. Эта обязанность перед страной вызывает ужасное раздражение, мягко говоря. Спать спокойно не могу, думая, как буду ходить беременным или подставлять свой зад для ЭКО трубки. Всё понимаю – демографический кризис, четыре миллиарда могил и полная разруха по всей планете, но отдуваться приходиться омегам. Это обязательство тяготит. Меня лишают прав, свободы выбора, и я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Моё тело – собственность государства, потому что они оплатили моё лечение, и потому что по их невнимательности из мужчины я превратился в омегу. Страшно подумать, что случится, если количество омег в будущем не увеличится – нас превратят в инкубаторы на ножках, рассадят по клеткам с номерами и будут выдавать альфам в пользование! — в возмущении я хлебнул из бокала, и Герман тут же налил мне снова. — Возможно, лет через десять я бы созрел для отцовства и, скорее всего, даже обзавёлся б супругом и милым домиком с пятью собаками. Но меня толкают на необдуманное решение – на связь с почти незнакомым альфой, торопят, не позволяя даже выбрать время рождения ребёнка. Я, может, всегда мечтал, чтобы у меня сын был Девой! А если заделаю его сейчас – он будет Рыбой! И после этого правительство ждёт, что я буду любить этого навязанного ребёнка, буду хорошим отцом, — затронув болезненную тему, я взбеленился, поднялся и стал нервно вышагивать по маленькому кабинету. — Не знаю, каким буду отцом. Скорее всего, весьма поганым, потому что когда Камила и Май в детстве болели, я предпочитал сбегать на работу. А с младенцами так вообще не занимался. Чёрт, Герман, я отчаянно не желаю этого и боюсь, что в будущем никогда не смогу их полюбить...

— Успокойся, — он усадил меня на диванчик, сел рядом и сочувственно похлопал по плечу. — Со временем обязательно полюбишь. И дети – это ещё не самое страшное, что с тобой может случиться, — он по-отечески улыбнулся. — Хуже будет влюбиться в своего парня и не получить от него ответа.

— Он уже… вроде как...

— Вот и хватай его, — он усмехнулся, глядя на мои недовольно поджатые губы. — Хватит бегать от себя, строить недотрогу и надеяться, что женщины материализуются в мире и осчастливят именно тебя. Ты продолжаешь ждать невозможного, когда настоящее счастье совсем рядом.

— Счастье – слишком растяжимое понятие, — стало неприятно от ощущения, что Герман навязывает мне альфу. Толкая меня к кому-то определённому, он лишает меня права выбора. А мне, как и большинству, хотелось бы любить. — Вряд ли я смогу быть счастливым без любви.

— Любовь тоже понятие растяжимое, Эдвард, — Герман снова налил, и я понял, что сопьюсь.

Разговор медленно перетёк в другое русло. Я вываливал все свои проблемы, с благодарностью вслушиваясь в спокойную ответную речь и уверенные доводы. Если бы не Герман, в моей жизни было бы совершено множество глупых ошибок. Возможно, дошло бы даже до самоубийства. В его надёжности и покровительстве всегда чувствовалась отеческая забота, которой мне остро не хватало. Даже в его запахе мной улавливалось что-то родное. Наверно, так пах мой настоящий отец. К сожалению, память этого не сохранила.

После полуночи я стал разглагольствовать на тему оплошностей наших учёных и ошибки с лекарством.

— Что стоило потратить немного больше времени и убедиться, что вакцина работает? За пару месяцев, отданных на изучение своего изобретения, мы бы не слишком много потеряли, зато приобрели бы стопроцентную уверенность, что ошибок не будет. Когда читаю научные статьи про то, что правильно действующая сыворотка должна была превратить нас в идеальный мир – безупречный гармоничный мир процветания, в котором был лишь один пол – гермафродиты, меня злость берёт.

— Почему ты считаешь, что омеги бы не стали делить друг друга? У человека в крови ксенофобия – она передаётся с молоком матери, и избавиться от страха и ненависти к другим людям можно, лишь полностью уничтожив нашу расу.

— Так учёные и уничтожили! Если бы после укола мы все стали омегами – мир стал бы значительно лучше и чище.

— В твоих словах сейчас слышится явный сексизм! Природа разумна, и если бы хотела сделать людей гермафродитами – давно бы сделала. Видимо, есть определённые причины, для гендернего разделения в природе. Омега выбивается из общей тенденции эволюции, и я верю, что через пару миллионов лет они исчезнут.

— Вымрут, так же как и женщины?

— Нет. Превратятся в женщин. Потребности будут толкать тело приспосабливаться. Семеввод отделится от кишечника и появится новый вход, яички и пенис под давлением альф станут рудиментарными и исчезнут в процессе эволюции. Так же грудь станет крупнее, чтобы было больше молока для вскармливания детёнышей. Пройдут годы, и омеги превратятся в женщин.

— Радует, что не переживу эти миллионы лет, — я поднял бокал. — За эволюцию!

Дома оказался жутко пьяным и под утро, с твёрдой уверенностью забыть о Лори и развить свои отношения с перспективной особью альфьего пола. Как жаль, что пьяные желания не так легко исполняются.

До конца недели и все выходные я работал рядом с Лори, чувствуя, как она дистанцируется от меня, и своё от этого раздражение. Нельзя сказать, что она напрямую отталкивала меня, но это читалось в её жестах, было заметно в случайных словах и мимике – она устала, хотела свободы и из вежливости терпела моё присутствие. Я не представлял, как унять влечение, словно в наваждении тянулся к ней, хотелось коснуться, и чем сильнее отдёргивал себя, тем чаще замечал, как одёргивает меня Лори. Пытался быть ближе, а она меня отталкивала. Возможно, Герман был прав – девушка просто играла со мной, желая получить мои чувства и эмоции, а когда их стало слишком много – ей надоело.

Сайману я позвонил в воскресенье, но у него были вечерние смены, или он не хотел меня видеть. От всей этой неразберихи в себе и своих чувствах начали сдавать нервы, а ещё и течка приближалась, делая меня дёрганным, временами доводя до истерики. В итоге ночью в воскресенье я не спал, пытаясь решить нерешаемую задачу со своей обязанностью выполнить перед государством общественный долг. Под утро, нервный и напряжённый, выпил немного виски и отрубился на пару часов.

Чтобы не пугать сотрудников своим мрачным видом, в понедельник решил в газету не приезжать. Записался на приём к врачу для общего обследования и поехал в ЭКО центр. Даже если я найду себе подходящего донора спермы, точнее сказать, приятного партнёра, который согласится сделать мне детей, знать об общем состоянии своего организма мне не помешает.

Отсидел в живой очереди почти час. И чуть не получил инфаркт.

Знаете, как чувствует себя мужик, встречаясь с беременным мужиком? Я вздрогнул и отшатнулся, когда перед моим носом замер надутый кожаный пузырь. Миловидный парень лет двадцати обиженно поджал губы и медленно, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, скрылся в кабинете врача. Меня охватила дикая паника, при мысли о себе в подобном положении. Никогда не хотел рожать, а теперь желал этого ещё меньше, ведь перед родами мне придётся пережить девять месяцев отвратительной беременности. Я не мог представить себя с огромным пузом. Это было мерзко.

Врач быстро сделал два десятка анализов и поковырялся в моей заднице специальным щупом. Пришлось стойко всё выдержать, уговаривая себя не ломать эскулапу руки.

— Клапан семеввода почти не открывается, — задумчиво вывел он, рассматривая что-то у меня в прямой кишке. — Вы когда последний раз были в течку с альфой?

— Никогда, — поморщился я.

— Очень плохо. Забеременеть естественным путём вам будет сложно. Занимайтесь сексом регулярно, и мышцы разработаются. Пока я пропишу вам спазмолитическое. В остальном вы здоровы, — он оставил пометку в компьютере и махнул мне рукой.

С одной стороны, опираясь на моё острое желание исключить беременность из своей жизни, я мог бы порадоваться своему отклонению. С другой, понимая, что родить мне необходимо, неспособность зачать естественным путём исключала необходимость спать с Сайманом. Судя по словам врача, забеременеть от него в эту течку всё равно не выйдет. Или выписанные пилюли спасут ситуацию, и всё получится?

Нужно было спросить у врача, что за клапан. В университете нам весьма поверхностно преподавали новую анатомию – матка и яичники у мужчин находились чуть выше мочевого пузыря, семеввод вместо влагалища у омег шёл ответвлением из прямой кишки, а дополнительный клапан рядом с ректальным сфинктером, закрывал выход из сигмовидной кишки во время течки. Что ещё там у нас наросло, я уже и не помнил.

После врача поехал в Крипо. Саймана не было, а Альберт по доброте душевной посадил меня разбирать какие-то бумажки. Я не возражал, это помогло отвлечься, забить голову чем-то совершенно бесполезным и ненужным. Провозился там почти до вечера и мог бы твёрдо сказать, что был почти спокоен, только весь день оборачивался в сторону угла Саймана и надеялся почувствовать его запах.

***

2037\. 12 мая

— Привет, трудяга, — Сайман позвонил мне во вторник вечером. — Альберт рассказал, как ты помог ему разобраться со старыми делами. Молодец! — голос показался наигранно весёлым, словно говорить со мной ему было неприятно. — Сегодня была наводка на нашего маньяка, я еду сейчас в КатцАуге. Присоединишься?

Мельком взглянул на часы – шестой час, в клубе после рабочего дня всегда столпотворение и мешанина из запахов и тел. Но, вопреки здравому смыслу, хотелось туда поехать, увидеться и поговорить с Сайманом, присмотреться, выпить стаканчик пива и забыть о работе. Поэтому под благовидным предлогом «расследование» я был рядом с клубом уже через час.

— Я занял нам столик! — Сайман выглядел так, словно пришёл на свидание – в галстуке и выглаженной рубашке. — Нас ждут.

Это должно было стать мне предупреждением, но я не обратил внимания. В зале действительно было шумно и пахло так, что сбивало с ног. Не видя себя со стороны, уверен, что выглядел, как и Сайман – с блестящими глазами он нервно крутил головой и дёргал носом, на лице застыла глупая улыбка, и временами скалился проходящим мимо мужчинам. Я сам выворачивал голову на некоторых особенно ароматных.

За столиком, куда привёл меня Сайман, сидели двое – долговязый парень, с которым тот целовался рядом с участком, и худощавый приятной наружности блондин.

— Это Карл, — указал сержант на длинного, — а это Бен, — он ткнул пальцем во второго, и тот привстал, пожимая мне руку. — Они омеги, согласились помочь для прикрытия, — Сайман подмигнул мне и сел рядом с Карлом.

Мне ничего не оставалось, как занять место рядом с Беном. Парень выглядел лет на двадцать пять, светлые волосы были коротко острижены и аккуратно уложены, из-за худощавого телосложения он казался женственным и меня сразу стал раздражать, хоть говорил немного и по делу. Лицо его, хоть и приветливое, мне совершенно не понравилось. По физиогномике я оценил Бенджамина как жестокого, замкнутого, независимого и агрессивного человека с холодной и расчётливой натурой. Общаться с таким не хотелось, но сначала он просто подмигивал, а потом стал пытаться обнимать и класть ладони мне на ноги.

— Сколько нам тут сидеть? — спросил я, устав от навязчивого приставания Бена и от того, как Карл обтирался о Саймана.

— Чем дольше, тем лучше. Смотри, кто проходит, запоминай и ищи нашего подозреваемого.

— Не та обстановка, — отталкивая Бена, рыкнул я и поднялся.

Нужно было прогуляться, проветриться и действительно осмотреться. В зале мне сразу стало лучше, от дурманящего аромата поднялось настроение и не только оно, меня вело, и я с удовольствием этому поддавался. У барной стойки заметил какого-то парня, что от нетерпения тёрся о высокий стул пахом и оглядывался по сторонам, подошёл ближе, глубоко вдохнул и опустил руки ему на плечи. Парень обернулся, принюхался ко мне и пьяно замотал головой — не его тип.

Я тут же отпустил его. Не знаю, зачем подходил – захотелось посмотреть и подышать им. Аромат у него был сногсшибательный, и сам по себе он был привлекателен. Запахи течки толкают на глупости. Не представляю, как держится Сайман – на альф омежьи феромоны действуют сильнее.

Из зала вышел в курилку – там никого не было, и, вытряхнув из пачки сразу две сигареты, удобно устроился в кресле. Ещё первая была не докурена, когда вошёл Сайман и, мрачно осмотревшись, сел рядом.

— Думал, ты совсем ушёл, — произнёс он немного обиженно, прикуривая от моей зажигалки.

— Попрощался бы, — пожал я плечами, — но действительно, лучше пойду. Мне тут нечего делать.

— Не уходи, — попросил Сайман и криво улыбнулся.

— А нахуя мне тут торчать?!

Злость вырвалась внезапно, но, не дав мне извиниться или пожалеть, Сайман достаточно грубо схватил меня за волосы и, притянув, поцеловал, выдыхая обжигающий дым горького Кента. Наверное, атмосфера всего этого заведения располагала, я стал отвечать, заводясь и перехватывая инициативу. Мне чёртовски не хватало его близости и ощущения своей привлекательности. Уверен, Сайман это заметил.

— Не уходи, — повторил он, когда мы, наконец, расцепились.

Я затянулся, сигарета почти истлела, пальцы немного подрагивали, и мне вдруг стало стыдно за своё поведение.

— Тебя там парень ждёт...

— Карл мой старый друг. Я ему все уши про тебя прожужжал, он обещал заставить тебя ревновать, — Сайман хитро улыбнулся, и моим вниманием завладели его чуть покрасневшие губы. — Говорил ему, что глупая идея...

— Не глупая. Я ревновал, — сознался я, и Сайман вновь потянулся ко мне, но был остановлен вопросом: — Бена зачем мне подсунул?

— Он техником в нашем отделе работает, следит за камерами и запал на тебя. Я ему был должен и не смог отказать.

— Спроваживай обоих. Мы тут вроде как работаем!

— Ты представляешь, какая охота начнётся за двумя свободными альфами! — заметил он.

— У нас разве на лбу «альфа» написано? — возмутился я, а Сайман удивлённо захлопал глазами. До него так и не дошло, что я омега. Тупица! — Ты полицейский или шлюха на выгуле? Научись пользоваться своим значком! — срываясь, закончил предложение.

— Не рычи, — Сайман вырвал у меня изо рта сигарету и снова прижался к губам.

Целовался он действительно здорово, и неизвестно, чем бы наши поцелуи в этот раз закончились, если бы в курилку не зашли. С трудом переводя дыхание и растирая пылающие щёки, я вышел, собираясь заказать себе пару бокалов и закуски. Даже если наши компаньоны уйдут, вечер вряд ли получится рабочим.

Сайман легко избавился от омег и от пива не отказался. Приглушённый свет заведения, сшибающий с ног запах течек, крутящиеся рядом ничего не стесняющиеся парочки, всё это толкало меня вытащить Саймана из-за стола и увести на второй этаж к приватным комнатам. Оставалось только одёргивать себя и его, заставляя просматривать зал, вглядываться в посетителей и искать маньяка. Сайман пытался меня разговорить, я же всячески игнорировал его, избегая соблазнов.

— Читал недавно у вас статью о новом законопроекте, выдвинутом омежьей партией. Они предлагают поддержать однополые браки и выделить дотации для пар из двух альф, которые соглашаются на оплодотворение.

— Учитывая острую нехватку омег и низкую рождаемость – это хорошее предложение.

Статья вспомнилась почти дословно, её писала Лори, а я приводил в порядок. Брать интервью у пресс-атташе либералов она ездила с Пьером Тиитом из отдела рекламы. Он потом рассказал мне, что политики выдвинули эту идею благодаря моему интервью с Альбрехтом Эггелингом, заместителем министра населения и семейного права. В той статье несколько раз упоминалось, что омег мало, и возродить страну им будет сложно, а альфы обладают всеми необходимыми органами для вынашивания ребёнка. Факт, что именно благодаря мне такой законопроект вообще появился, тешил самолюбие.

— Я бы не отказался родить, — хитро подмигнул Сайман, и у меня от удивления открылся рот. — Не хочешь поучаствовать?

На мгновение от его слов охватила паника, что он, наконец, догадался о моей половой принадлежности, что где-то узнал об обязанности родить ребёнка, и теперь будет ставить условия… спросить что-либо я не успел.

В зале поднялся шум, раздались аплодисменты, улюлюканье, и мы повернулись к барной стойке. Тот самый омега, что старательно выбирал себе парня по запаху, потерял терпение и, взобравшись на кресло, крутил голой задницей, громко предлагая себя опробовать. К омеге подошла охрана и, аккуратно запихнув в штаны, вывела из зала. Всё быстро утихло, а у меня в груди бешено стучало желание побежать за парнишкой следом.

— Пойдём отсюда, — хрипло прошептал Сайман мне на ухо. Зрелище потерявшего контроль омеги зацепило и его. Запах альфы усилился, стал более глубоким и подавляющим, я чувствовал, что готов сдаться, подчиниться и повеселить заведение, отдаваясь ему прямо на этом столе.

Сайман выволок меня из помещения и зажал где-то в подворотне. Я смутно понимал, что происходит, надышавшись феромонами и насмотревшись бесплатной порнухи. Мы целовались, переплетаясь телами и швыряя друг друга с одной поверхности на другую. Пришёл я в себя на капоте его автомобиля с расстёгнутой рубашкой и с огромным засосом на груди. У Саймана орал телефон, и он с совершенно безумным взглядом, оторвавшись от меня, попытался ответить на вызов.

Разговор вышел недолгим. Через минуту Сайман положил трубку и стал судорожно приводить себя в порядок.

— Чёрт, чёрт, — из него посыпалась ругань, а я стал собирать свои вещи и искать оторванные пуговицы. — Новое убийство!

— Ты много выпил, я сяду за руль, — протянул руку за ключами.

— Не надо никуда ехать, — агрессивно выкрикнул он. — Тело нашли у КатцАуге.

Мы вышли к чёрному входу заведения, где уже стояла патрульная машина, приехавшая на вызов. На грязном асфальте лежало тело с обнажёнными ягодицами и тёмными гематомами на шее. Убийца явно спешил – между ног у парня струилась кровь вперемешку с выделяемым в течку подкожным салом.

— Чёрт, чёрт, — продолжал ругаться Сайман.

Жертвой стал тот самый парень, что минут пятнадцать назад выступал перед всеми у барной стойки. Я сделал пару снимков крутящихся у трупа полицейских. Сфотографировал и само тело, а потом удалил. Нечасто позволял себе идти на поводу у своей совести, но сейчас было жалко его, просто по-человечески обидно, что он ждал своего единственного и разменялся на ублюдка. В воздухе всё ещё стоял его приятный запах и, тонким отголоском, запах насильника. Я был уверен, что второй аромат принадлежит именно убийце.

— Чёрт! Оцепите здание! Никого не выпускайте! Найдите охранников, которые его выводили! — давал Сайман распоряжения. Он был бледен. И зол.

Мы были в этом здании, были вместе с чёртовым маньяком. И упустили его, позволив убить.  
Часть 7  
2037\. 13 мая

Wenn uns nur noch eine stunde  
Hier in liebe bleibt  
Nimm mich fest in deinen arm  
Und lass uns zeitlos sein  
(Dementi - Zeitlos)

 

С самого утра в среду поехал на работу. Нужно было придумать, как преподнести последнее убийство, но мыслей не было. Постоянно возвращалось смутное чувство стыда, словно это моя вина. Чтобы избавиться от него, пришлось завалить себя работой. Обстановка в редакции всегда помогала настроиться на нужный лад. И сегодняшний день я собирался провести в здании Ди Вельт, отдавая себя любимому ремеслу, чтобы завтра быть готовым говорить с Сайманом и уговаривать, если потребуется, стать отцом моих детей.

Да, я дорос до того, что готов пригласить Саймана стать моим партнёром в течку. И сегодня моя решительность не заканчивалась на простых разговорах. Запахи в КатцАуге убедили меня, что во время эструса получится отбросить предрассудки, забыть о своих принципах и заняться сексом с мужчиной. Осталось убедить себя быть при этом пассивом. Это оказалось сложнее.

Намеренно я смотрел на наши отношения очень цинично, стараясь скрыть своё влечение за холодными словами, не хотелось признавать, что чувства к Сайману уже давно не потребительские, стараясь соблюдать дистанцию, и не задумываться о том, что между нами было. Мне было проще уверить себя, что я всё ещё нормальный, обычный гетеросексуальный парень с правильными предпочтениями, а не испорченный обществом омега.

Странная позиция, вбитая обществом или моим менталитетом, что гомосексуалы – это плохо, и связь между мужчинами порочна, мешала мне зачать ребёнка. Если бы мир не изменился, из меня бы вышел очень плохой журналист: не толерантный и предвзятый. Но так уж вышло, что я – омега, нижний, принимающий, а сейчас мне жизненно необходимо стать геем.

С моими страхами долго и безрезультатно боролся Герман, теперь борюсь я сам. Если не смогу забеременеть в эту течку от Саймана, то отправлюсь на ЭКО. Последнее вызывало стойкое отвращение. Лучше Сайман, чем совершенно незнакомый и чужой человек. Нет. Просто – Сайман лучше. Только-то и нужно подойти и предложить ему себя. На всё про всё мне осталось дня три. Можно ли переписать психологию личности за три дня?

Индивидуумы всегда мечтали доминировать над другими индивидами. На протяжении длительной истории люди всё время подавляли какую-то часть собственного социума – женщин, евреев, чёрных, геев, теперь – омег. Для того, чтобы доказать себе своё величие, требуется слабый, требуется раб, которого будут угнетать. Я никогда не хотел быть тем, кого угнетают, а мечтал о правильной роли в обществе, хотел быть доминантной особью, которая подавляет другую особь. Вероятно, женщину. Или в худшем варианте – другого омегу. Но жизнь несправедлива, и вот сейчас именно меня пытаются сделать рабом и использовать.

Внутренняя борьба могла бы продолжаться до моей смерти, но, оказавшись в безвыходном положении, как и любой другой человек, я попытался прогнуться. То, что мне удалось заняться сексом с Сайманом – доказательство моей состоятельности как мужчины, а также личный проигрыш. Это сдача позиций, отказ от своих принципов и прогиб. Только вместо повода снова начать борьбу, нашлось утешение в утверждении, что секс между мужчинами для сложившегося общества давно должен был стать нормой. Но не стал. Так что, это с обществом что-то не так, а вовсе не со мной.

Удалось бы мне принять мир и свою роль спокойно, если бы после изменения все мужчины стали омегами? Скорее всего, да — выбрал бы для себя слабого, готового подчиниться и превратил бы в свою собственность. Использовал. Унижал своим правом владеть им. Доказывал, что я лучше. И в этом случае, был бы такой же, как и многие. Доминантная особь.

Прав был Герман – не предусмотрено в сознании человека равноправия и толерантности. Разве смогло бы наше общество существовать, стань мы все гермафродитами? Более сильные нашли бы причины для того, чтобы подчинять слабых. Для того, чтобы расстреливать их на площадях, передавать по наследству, торговать как скотом, насиловать и принуждать к рождению детей.

То, что сейчас происходит в мире, не даёт мне ни на секунду почувствовать гордость от своего положения. Я – омега, и это меня унижает. Мне не оставили выбора, и теперь придётся с этим жить. Смириться, подстроиться, прогнуться. Или погибнуть.

Я не гей, но отвращения к близости с Сайманом не чувствовал. Возможно, сказывался его запах: привлекательный, дурманящий и заставляющий меня подчиняться. А, может, потому что, несмотря на его самодовольство и эгоизм, он был неплохим парнем, с которым было отлично проводить время. Так или иначе, я был готов отринуть свои предрассудки и забраться в постель к мужчине. И даже признать его своей доминантной особью. Готов... Почти...

***

Если и есть что-то прекрасное в моей работе, то это безграничная власть. Не все это видят, не все понимают – но умы сотен тысяч людей зависимы от моих слов и мнения. Каждый день встречи, новые люди, новые события, пробежки из одной части города в другую. Я рассматриваю мир и рассказываю о нём внимающим слушателям. И ни на секунду нельзя останавливаться, или кто-нибудь непременно уведёт твой отличный материал из-под носа и напишет отвратительную статью, вывернув всё наизнанку. Нужно спешить, если хочешь сохранить свой контроль и свою власть. Каждую секунду, проверяя, сколько ещё осталось до часа Х, когда сдавать материал в номер будет уже поздно, я хочу быть первым...

Ещё час. Ещё пятнадцать минут. Потом уже бегаю по редакторам с требованием в последние пять минут доделать то, на что у самого уже нет ни времени, ни сил.

— Отлично, Эд, как всегда, в последний момент! — проворчал Берн Курце, но в уголках его губ появилась довольная улыбка. Конечно, он доволен – плохих работ я не пишу. — Что слышно о маньяке? Когда вы поставите в деле точку и схватите преступника? Хочу первым опубликовать об этом новость!

Так и хотелось возмутиться, что это не моя работа – ловить бандитов, однако всё же промолчал, улыбнулся дежурной улыбкой, пообещал до конца недели посвятить себя Крипо и сбежал из закрывающегося здания. Работать допоздна, работать до ночи, работать всю свою жизнь... вот она участь трудоголика. Что будет с моей работой, когда я буду вынужден уйти в декрет? Лори умудрялась возвращаться уже спустя несколько месяцев после родов. Но у неё штат нянек и слуг, дома сидеть ей скучно, и муж не запирает её на ключ, а позволяет общаться с живыми людьми.

У меня сбросить младенцев на других возможности не будет. Нужно уже сейчас откладывать деньги, интересоваться яслями, детскими садами, школой... А там, оглянуться не успею, и дети пойдут в колледж.

Спал я тревожно, то мучая себя предстоящим разговором с Сайманом, то представляя толпу спиногрызов в своём доме, которые обгладывают обои, раскрашивают потолки краской и писают в цветочные горшки. Дети – это катастрофа. Мне было сложно представить причину, по которой Сайман мог согласиться. И под утро мой безупречный план завести потомство с красивым и приятно пахнущим Липасмом выглядел весьма потрёпанным.

***

2037\. 14 мая

Вставать рано было лень. Но нужно было собрать детей в школу и ехать в Крипо. К полицейскому участку я подошёл уже в девять. В кабинете Саймана и Альберта оказалось шумно и суетливо, так же как и в редакции. Конн возился с делом Рудольфа Тартотье. На этой неделе было первое слушание по делу изнасилования Дитера Гайсберга, и судья согласился с обвинением, даже не потребовались показания бармена, который общался с Дитером после нападения. Адвокат Рудольфа старательно пытался всё вывернуть, доказывал, что Дитер в период половой охоты сам предложил себя его подзащитному, настаивал на признании Рудольфа невиновным и искал новых свидетелей, а Альберт искал что противопоставить.

Меня немного смутил его внешний вид – всегда старательно отутюженный и выбритый, Альберт щеголял трёхдневной щетиной, на мятой рубашке светилась пара жирных пятен, а на жилетке разошёлся шов. Видимо, его новый омега не столь кропотлив и старателен в быту, мне даже захотелось задеть этим Альберта, но потом заметил его не выспавшиеся, но сияющие глаза и передумал.

У Саймана всё ещё было дурное настроение. Он считал себя виновным в том, что упустил преступника. Уже позже в тот вечер мы выяснили, что охрана отвела последнюю жертву к парковке, и тот собирался ехать домой. Парню – Вилли Штарнбергу, было всего девятнадцать, он впервые решился посетить подобное место, и его отец, узнав о трагедии, намеревался разобрать КатцАуге по кирпичику. Он любил своего сына, растил один после смерти супруги. Вилли сделали укол, когда ему было одиннадцать, и маленькому мальчику очень понравилась новость, что теперь он сможет родить ребёнка. Вилли был из той небольшой группы, кому изменения пришлись по душе – хотел завести детей, но искал подходящего партнёра, который, как он сам выражался, «будет пахнуть счастьем». Не знаю, как должно пахнуть счастье, но явно не смертью в подворотне.

Дальше по камерам наблюдения удалось выяснить, что к Вилли подошёл какой-то мужчина и позвал за собой. К сожалению, на парковке было недостаточно света, чтобы хоть как-то разглядеть преступника. Специалисты лишь приблизительно вычислили рост и вес. Лицо убийцы скрывала шляпа, но мне показалось, что он выглядит старше, чем тот фоторобот, что уже третью неделю висел во всех дворах.

Пока Сайман то появлялся, то исчезал в кабинете, я набросал небольшую статью для блога о Вилли и его истории. Намеренно добавил туда драматичных красок, выставляя жертву невинной овечкой с мечтами о счастливом будущем и семье, погибшей от руки мясника. Почти сразу меня стали засыпать комментариями и возмущёнными письмами с вопросами о том, почему наша доблестная полиция ничего не предпринимает.

— Я еду в КатцАуге, ещё несколько дежурных отправил в другие клубы, попытаемся хотя бы отпугнуть его, — вернулся в кабинет Сайман и стал спешно собираться.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что трупов слишком много, — ответил за него Альберт. — Начальство взяло нас за яйца. Надо либо поймать ублюдка, либо лишить его возможности убивать.

— Так вы вряд ли его остановите. Он вполне может подобрать жертву на улице.

— Эд! — сердито огрызнулся Сайман. — Ты не полицейский, так что не лезь!

— Ладно, — я примирительно поднял ладони и подхватил свою куртку. — Поеду с тобой.

— Не поедешь! — строго ответил Сайман, но было заметно, как он расстроено прикусывает губы: — Ты меня отвлекаешь! — и, не дав мне и слова возразить, сбежал из кабинета.

Альберт только пожал плечами на мой удивлённый взгляд. Пришлось Саймана догонять. Словно я мальчишка — бегать за ним и объясняться. Но мне необходимо было выбраться из рабочей обстановки и серьёзно поговорить.

— Подожди! — детектив бежал по коридорам, спасаясь от моих недовольных окриков. — Да притормози ты!

— Послушай! — Сайман так резко остановился, что едва получилось не налететь на его выставленный в мою сторону палец. — Если ты не заметил, то я в тебя по уши втрескался и, если поедешь со мной, опять забуду обо всём на свете! Так что нет! И ещё раз нет!

— Да мне только поговорить с тобой, и я уйду!

— Не хочу говорить! Знаю, что ты скажешь: что всё это неправильно, и будешь втирать свои гомофобные идеи о девушках и Лори. Но нам с тобой было хорошо и, поверь, нет разницы – альфа или омега! У меня-то есть опыт!

Он развернулся и снова ускорил шаг.

Мне надо было заломить ему руку, прижать к стене и заставить слушать. Бля. До течки осталась пара дней.

***

В Крипо мне больше нечем было заняться, а ехать в Аксель Шпрингер не было ни малейшего желания. В последнее время Лори активно работала с Пьером Тиитом, проводила с ним всё время и совершенно перестала обращать на меня внимание. Страдало не только задетое самолюбие, но и моё сердце. Действительно ли я люблю её? По-настоящему, так что готов отказаться от карьеры журналиста и просидеть пять лет в тюрьме, не подчиняясь закону? Готов ли пойти для неё на это? Не уверен. Точнее, более чем уверен, что моя влюблённость или, скорее, одержимость этой девушкой, не стоили бы потраченных усилий. Она бы не оценила, а мне всё равно пришлось бы остаться ни с чем.

Хотелось немного проветриться, поразмыслить и просто побыть одному, без внимательных взглядов сотрудников и требовательных звонков Берна. И я без задней мысли отключил телефон.

Мне всегда нравилось гулять по городу, смотреть на широкие улицы Митте, рассматривать исписанные граффити узкие переулки в Кройцберге, любоваться движением Шпрее с моста Шиллинга. Люблю свой город с его мистической атмосферой, длинной и сложной историей, холодными дождями и жарким летом. Люблю выстланные белым камнем мостовые Унтер-дер-Линден, Бранденбургские ворота, Домский собор и Тиргартен. Люблю пугающий своей неподвижностью мемориал жертвам холокоста и вызывающий дрожь воспоминаний Тойфельсберг[1].

Люблю берлинское метро. Эс-бан, У-бан, сто семьдесят километров путей и двести станций[2]. Гудение поездов, сложные маршруты, пересадки и тысячи незнакомых лиц. Часто после работы я садился на первый приехавший поезд и ехал в никуда, прислушиваясь к своим мыслям под мерное покачивание или прогуливаясь между вагонами, рассматривал людей, искал что-то новое и интересное, ловил знакомые черты в их лицах, вслушивался в разговоры и читал эмоции. Уже увлёкшись физиогномикой, придумывал случайным встречным поразительные истории, рисовал себе их жизнь, выдумывал проблемы и находил им решения. В этот день я провёл в метро почти шесть часов. Срастаясь с ним душой и телом, жил чужими жизнями и забывал о своей.

Незнакомые мне люди: пожилые, с густой сединой и глубокими морщинами, уставшие или полные надежд; бездомные, скитающиеся по метро, так же как и я; пьяницы, ещё более-менее трезвые или уже вовсе не стоящие на ногах; серьёзные деловые люди, в строгих костюмах, занятые своими звонками и очень важными жизненными проблемам; подростки в наушниках, закрытые от всего мира, лишь наедине с собой, в татуировках или пирсинге, с разноцветными волосами или совершенно лысые, красивые и не очень, счастливые и безнадёжно печальные, одинокие или в компании друзей – и дети, непоседливые, шумные, смотрящие в окна, любующиеся городом или равнодушно играющие в игры на телефоне. Все они – часть меня, моей жизни, моего города и моей вселенной, так же как и я – часть их жизни. Возможно, даже больше, чем они сами об этом думают. Все они – хорошие и плохие, когда-то были младенцами, но потом выросли, изменились, измучили себя работой и состарились. Так же, как и я.

Как бы мне хотелось понять, как из крошечного маленького человечка вырастить, воспитать по-настоящему хорошего взрослого – счастливого, уверенного в себе, любимого и любящего. Что делает человека лучше? Что определяет его жизнь? И где те самые критерии, по которым мы все мерим чужие жизни?

Домой я вернулся к восьми, и кузены были очень рады меня видеть так рано. В последнее время слишком часто задерживался на работе и совсем не проводил с ними время. Какими они вырастут без моего внимания и без заботы Анны? Будут ли они счастливыми, беззаботными подростками, слушающими весёлую музыку в метро? Или будут просить на станциях подаяние со стаканчиком? И какая из этих жизней подарит им то самое счастье?

Проведя почти весь день в метро, переходя с поезда на поезд, меняя маршруты и вагоны, разглядывая тысячи лиц, я за всё это время не увидел ни одной женщины. Ни одной…

[1] Чёртова гора. Образовалась из свезённых обломков зданий после бомбёжек во Второй мировой войне.  
[2] Это выдуманное будущее и цифры изменены  
***

2037\. 15 мая

— Мы его взяли! — я, поморщившись, отодвинул телефон от уха и посмотрел который час — два ночи, самое время отсыпаться. — Ты слышал? — повторил в телефоне голос Саймана. — Мы его взяли!

— Что?

До меня медленно стала доходить вся важность происходящего, сон как рукой сняло, я вскочил на ноги, начиная собираться.

— Когда? Где? Сейчас приеду!

— Уже везём его в отделение!

— Чёрт! Как же мой материал?! Месяц с вами жил, а пропустил самое важное! — я тихо рычал на Саймана, стараясь не разбудить близнецов и натягивая на себя какую-то одежду. — Скоро буду, подготовь мне всё, его полную подноготную!

— Не ругайся, я для тебя пару фото сделал, — голос Саймана был невероятно довольным, но это воодушевление меня не радовало.

— Угодил, — я сбросил вызов и, сев на постель, несколько раз выдохнул, успокаиваясь.

Два часа ночи, печатать газету начинают в пять, у меня есть ещё два часа, чтобы подготовить материал и заставить Берна внести его на первую полосу.

— Он меня убьёт, — подбодрив себя этой фразой, набрал главного редактора.

Раньше такие ситуации случались нередко — по возвращении из очередной поездки вытаскивал Берна из постели, требуя пустить материал следующим днём. Но в последнее время я мало путешествую, и Курце забыл о тех страшных ночах, потому долго не отвечал на мой звонок, а потом ворчал, что он старый человек, которому нужен постоянный сон. Конечно, в итоге он всё же поехал в редакцию, обещая меня четвертовать, если материал не поспеет к сроку.

Такси доставило меня к отделению Крипо через двадцать минут. За это время я уже набросал текст на планшете. Осталось добавить лишь пару фотографий и точные данные маньяка. А ещё лучше – чистосердечное признание и примерный срок, который ему грозит. За такую статью Курце меня расцелует, и сам Дёфнер явится пожать мне руку.

Саймана неимоверно хотелось убить – он не разрешил мне ехать с ним в клуб и не известил о начале операции! Меня аж трясло от мысли, какие замечательные кадры могли бы выйти с места задержания преступника. Да и злил сам факт, что я столько времени провёл с ними, выслушивая нытьё про жирную пищу в местной столовке, про грязные сидения в служебных машинах и вонючий кофе в местных кафетериях, чтобы в итоге пропустить самый важный момент из всего расследования.

Ночью в отделении криминальной полиции почти всё было закрыто. Работали дежурные полисмены, проходили лениво со стаканчиками Старбакс патрули и оперативники. Меня, с моим временным пропуском, ночью пропускать не захотели, и пришлось вызывать на проходную Саймана.

Явился он счастливым, хоть и не выспавшимся. Это ещё больше усилило мою злость – Сайман доволен, добился успеха, а я остался в дураках.

— Пойдём быстрее, он отказался от защитника, и Альберт уже ведёт допрос! — он тянул меня, как ребёнка, и пропорционально его радости меня наполняло раздражение.

— Покажи фото с задержания, — попросил я, когда мы остановились перед комнатой допроса.

— Я тебе на е-мейл кинул, нечёткие только и немного – темно было.

Стараясь не рычать и не материться, проверил почту. Фотографии не годились даже на задний план. На них не было ничего толком видно, да и кадры спин оперативников из БФЕ[3] и удаляющейся машины никак не относились к делу. Сайман, к счастью, не стал спрашивать меня, понравились ли мне его снимки, потому что ничего кроме отборного мата он бы не услышал. В любом случае времени на выяснение отношений у меня не было.

Пока Альберт раскладывал перед убийцей бумаги и зачитывал его права, я дописал статью, добавил туда все данные мужчины и отправил Берну Курце пробный вариант с простенькой фотографией маньяка в наручниках.

Преступника звали Томас Марве, он переехал в Берлин пять лет назад по программе переселения из Южной Баварии и работал сдельным механиком в нескольких фирмах. Ещё по фотороботу у меня сложилась его характеристика; теперь же, рассматривая лицо убийцы вживую, подмечал мелкие детали, указывающие на большие недостатки личности. Томас – мелочный, слабовольный, неуверенный в себе и безнравственный мужчина сорока пяти лет. На первый взгляд его лицо казалось простым и добродушным, но я видел большее, и он не вызывал у меня ничего кроме отвращения. Продолжая переписываться с Курце, мы перебрасывались предложениями и дополнениями к статье, стараясь довести её до ума. К четырём он одобрил материал, решив оставить признание для следующего номера – его следовало хорошенько отшлифовать и добавить консультацию с психологом.

Когда статья была отправлена, мне сразу полегчало – словно груз с плеч свалился. Теперь можно спокойно разобраться в ситуации, собрать материалы следствия для завтрашнего номера, до суда выпустить ещё пару маленьких обзоров, а потом сделать большой выпуск, посвящённый маньяку. Или на сайте открыть колонку и там наблюдать за ходом следствия. В любом случае, обдумаю это, когда высплюсь.

Альберт закончил с бумажной волокитой и теперь раскладывал перед Томасом фото, выслушивая его короткие и сухие признания. Местами они звучали неуверенно, под стать внешности убийцы, но чётко. Что действительно во всём происходящем меня сильно взволновало, так это его непробиваемое спокойствие. Томас, словно заторможенный, с мутным взглядом кивал и соглашался со всем, что ему говорили. Казалось, он под наркотиками или ещё не пришёл в себя после встречи с течным омегой.

После нескольких ответов, Сайман помрачнел и ушёл в допросную. Я остался сидеть один, делая заметки и сверяясь с уже известными фактами. Время близилось к пяти, и меня начало клонить в сон – Томас говорил заунывно, медленно, скучно и не сообщил ничего нового. Конн попытался Томасу подсунуть ещё пару тел, и тот также спокойно согласился, что это его рук дело, только описать нормально убийства не смог. Видимо, его проверяли на вменяемость, и тест он не прошёл. Общественность не обрадуется, если маньяка не отправят за решётку, а оставят в психбольнице. Стараясь унять зевоту, полистал блог и добавил туда несколько набросков. Быть полицейским — скучно, и меня радовало, что дело закрыто, и можно спокойно распрощаться с Крипо и его обитателями. Только вот...

Сайман с Альбертом вышли из допросной через час, оба мрачные и ещё более уставшие. Я к тому моменту приготовил кофе, и они с благодарностью забрали у меня по стаканчику.

— Послал информацию в газету? — немного резковато поинтересовался Альберт.

— Да, ещё час назад. Материал появится в сегодняшнем номере. Берн Курце доволен, шлёт вам свои благодарности и поздравляет с успешным завершением дела.

— Да... — Альберт в сердцах отмахнулся, и в его жесте ощущалось разочарование.

— Может, хочешь сам его поспрашивать? — Сайман попытался отвлечь меня от напарника.

— Даже не представляю, о чём с ним говорить? — я мельком глянул за стекло и, заметив блаженное, успокоенное лицо убийцы, поморщился.

— Но ты же весь из себя психолог, людей читаешь, понимаешь всех, — с сарказмом усмехнулся Сайман, а Альберт со вздохом сказал, что купит себе булочку и удалился.

— Ты проверяешь мой блог? — догадка меня не удивила, Сайман всеми способами пытался привлечь моё внимание, и это логично, что он следит за мной и моей работой.

— Просто было любопытно, — соврал он. — Заинтересовал твой подход к работе и увлечённость физиогномикой.

Немного помолчав, всё же не сдержал любопытство и спросил меня: — Что ты видишь во мне? В моих жестах и выражениях.

— Что ты самоуверен, целеустремлён и заинтересован в наших отношениях, — спокойно ответил я, а он внезапно покраснел и, повернувшись ко мне, положил руку на бедро.

— И давно ты это заметил?

— Давно. Меня это напрягало. И твой запах слишком агрессивный, давил и отталкивал.

— С этим ничего не могу поделать, — почему-то обиделся он, — чем пахну, то не исправится.

— Я привык. Теперь наоборот нравится, — убрал от себя его ладони и добавил тише, немного боясь реакции на свои слова: — возбуждает и подталкивает на глупости.

— Может, поедем ко мне? — он снова попытался приблизиться, но я выставил перед ним руки.

— Хочу побеседовать с парнем. В конце концов, я ведь дознаватель!

Сайман проводил меня в кабинет, предупредил, что они с Альбертом будут наблюдать, и оставил с убийцей наедине. В первое мгновение меня охватила лёгкая дрожь отвращения, словно вошёл в клетку с гиеной, но это быстро прошло. Я сел напротив и вдохнул его запах. Человеческие ароматы очень индивидуальны, по ним можно карту составлять, как по отпечаткам, и, наверное, в далёком будущем так и будет, а особые нюхачи станут главными следователями, и отлавливать преступника будут по оставленному амбре.

Томас пах очень приятно, успокаивающе и привлекательно. Я бы даже сказал завлекающе, но сейчас за меня говорила приближающаяся течка.

Только его приятный аромат ничем не был похож на остававшийся рядом с Тимо и Вилли. Кем бы он ни был, но не этот человек убивал последних двоих. Поэтому я замер в нерешительности и даже обернулся на тёмное окошко, где стоял Сайман, словно мог его увидеть и узнать ответы. Скорее всего, запах рядом с жертвами чувствовали и детективы. Потому Альберт стал задавать Томасу столько вопросов, и потому Сайман вышел из допросной недовольным. Они знали, что пойманный преступник – не настоящий. Зачем тогда Сайман меня сюда послал? Может, не знал, что и мне известен аромат преступника, и рассчитывал, что вытяну из него признание в невиновности? Ведь по современным законам запахи не могли быть причиной для ареста, хотя уже сейчас полицейских натаскивали на поиск, как собак-ищеек, и у криминалистов даже появился отдел одорологии.

— Ты журналист? — вкрадчиво спросил меня Томас Марве.

— Частное лицо, привлечённое прокуратурой для дознания, — ответил я и взял себя в руки, переходя сразу в наступление: — Вы так и не ответили, почему убили всех этих мужчин.

— Они не мужчины, а Партогены, — по его губам скользнула ухмылка. Это взбесило меня, заставив сжать зубы.

— Они — люди! И всех их убили без какой-либо причины!

— Не всех, — он снова улыбнулся, и весь гнев с меня схлынул.

Я смотрел на него, пытаясь почувствовать в быстром движении глаз причину нервозности, которую он так тщательно скрывал. Чего он боялся? Почему признался во всех убийствах, если два последних тела не принадлежали его руке? Или под этим «не всех» он имел в виду только Тимо? Сейчас мне сильно не хватало дедуктивных методов Сабовского и Конна, чтобы во всём разобраться, но опыта работы с людьми было достаточно, чтобы понимать – Томас напуган, растерян и врёт.

— Конечно, не всех, ведь это не вы убили Вилли, — осторожно сказал я.

— Я, — Томас подался вперёд, и его страх стал сильнее. Теперь мне казалось, что он даже пахнет страхом. — Только Тимо Моебус ушёл от моей расплаты, всех остальных убил я!

Он боялся не правосудия или своего положения в тюрьме. Он боялся, что обман раскроется, и следствие обнаружит его непричастность к последним двум убийствам. Я снова оглянулся на глухую стену, и на моём лице мелькнула торжествующая улыбка. Наверно это заметили детективы, потому что буквально через минуту они ворвались в допросную.

— Господин Эдвард Мюллер, уже поздно, вы можете идти, — настойчиво произнёс Альберт.

— Вы взяли не того, он не убивал... — оборвав меня на полуслове, Томас вскочил на ноги, громко и грозно стал говорить, медленно повышая тон:

— Убил их, убью других! Всех, кому так великодушно было подарено право давать жизнь, и кто так халатно к этому дару отнёсся! За восемь лет наша страна могла бы разрастись, вернуть былое величие! Но нет, эти ублюдочные омеги ищут развлечений на стороне и не желают детей!

— Тимо нужен был ребёнок, — зачем-то влез я, и Сайман меня одёрнул.

— Не нужен! — ещё громче ответил Томас и опустил голову. Я испугался, что всё закончилось, и из-за моего замечания он прервал свою внезапную эмоциональную речь, но Томас снова посмотрел на нас и заговорил спокойнее, как настоящий психопат с переменным настроением: — Нам подарили такую прекрасную возможность: возродить мир в том идеальном варианте, что не был доступен ранее – мир мужчин. Понимание и гармония – вот что должно было быть создано. Но эти шлюхи ничего не поняли. Два года назад я нашёл хорошего партнёра, который согласился родить мне сына. Мы могли бы быть счастливыми. Но омеги, получив возможность рожать, не получили вместе с ней материнского инстинкта. После родов мой партнёр бросил ребёнка, заявив, что не понимает, что с ним делать. Оставил на улице, и малыш погиб! Нам всем вживили матку, но такое чувство, что отобрали сердце. Тех, кто не способен создать семью, следует уничтожить! И я убивал их...

У меня от изумления дёрнулась бровь – всё, сказанное ранее, он опроверг последним выступлением. Что это было? Раздвоение личности или такая сильная неуверенность в себе, что мнение менялось раз в пять минут?

— Из тебя убийца, как из меня балерина, — прошипел я сквозь зубы. — Моралист хренов...

Не дав спокойно выйти из допросной, Конн схватил меня за шкирку и выволок, как нашкодившего щенка. Он, несмотря на малый рост и довольно щуплое телосложение, оказался силён и воспрепятствовал моим раздражённым попыткам вырваться из его хватки.

— Да отпусти меня! Мне надо написать Берну, что это не маньяк!

— Пристрели его, Сайман! — Конн продолжал меня держать, и я, разозлившись, заехал ему локтём в живот.

— Ты всего пять минут с ним пробыл, как ты понял? — Сайман тоже был зол. Они вдвоём вжимали меня в угол, а, при попытке достать телефон, Сабовский придавил мои руки к стене и навалился всем телом. — Статья должна выйти, Мюллер, не вздумай сейчас всё портить! Или я тебя в камере запру!

От его прикосновения стало душно, я отвёл взгляд и не смог ничего ответить. Ненавижу течку, ненавижу своё тело и сейчас был уверен, что ненавижу Саймана за то, как реагирую на него. Вместо нормального диалога лишь покраснел и отвернулся, словно смущённая девственница, и только когда Сайман меня отпустил, смог нормально вдохнуть.

— Послушай, эта статья даст нам время, заставит настоящего убийцу расслабиться и делать ошибки, — в голосе Саймана появились просящие нотки, но он продолжал удерживать локоть руки, в которой я зажал телефон, — Да и отпускать этого Томаса Марве не стоит, он же порядочный псих, и я уверен, что знает, кто убийца. Он его точно видел и, может, даже общался.

— Он не псих. Обыкновенный подражатель. Цитирует газетные статьи слово в слово и даже причину взял из Тагцайтунга, — зло заметил Альберт. Но было видно, что злится он не на меня, а на себя и на обстоятельства.

— Я не скажу Берне. Пока не скажу, — ответил я, отцепляя от себя Саймана. — Нам надо выспаться и продолжить поиски.

— Да, ребята, идите спать, я и сам еле стою на ногах, — Алберт пошёл оформлять заключение Томаса, а я подобрал свои вещи и хотел сбежать, поскорее убраться из участка и не встречаться с Сайманом в ближайшее время или вообще никогда.

— Эд! — он догнал меня у выхода, попытался прижать к дверям, но я довольно жёстко отстранил его и недовольно посмотрел в глаза. — Поедем ко мне. Ты так пахнешь, что с ног сбивает. Правда, мне безумно нравится. А теперь кажется, что сильнее... — всё в его жестах, интонации, поведении говорило мне о мольбе, об огромном желании и о надежде на согласие.

И мне не хотелось ему отказывать. Но именно поэтому я не мог пойти с ним: злился на себя из-за слабости и из-за полного отсутствия самоконтроля. Это чертовски выводило из себя. Реакция на запах Саймана, лёгкое головокружение от его близости и понимание, что всё это просто эструс – гормональное недоразумение, которое, как любое помутнение, пройдёт, оставляя за собой осадок разочарования и презрения к себе.

— Мне надо поспать. И завтра продолжить работу...

Мы разошлись, и вмиг нахлынуло разочарование. Попробовал привести себя в чувство рассуждениями о том, как сильно течка влияет на мой разум. Во что она может превратить меня и окружающих, и как сильно мне ненавистно это проявление инстинктов. Я действительно ненавидел омегу в себе и низменные желания, подчиняющие мой рассудок. Воспоминания подкинули отвращающие картинки моего падения, и стало ещё противнее.

— Хочу думать как человек, рассуждать как человек и трахаться как человек, — говорил я себе, забираясь в такси. А ещё хотелось быть уверенным, что влечение, испытываемое к Сайману, не связано только лишь с половой охотой.

[3] Beweissicherungs- und Festnahmeeinheiten спецподразделение по аресту

***

2037\. 16 мая

Утром не смог подняться, попросил Анну приготовить детям завтрак и с трудом выбрался из дома, чтобы посадить их в такси. Май торжественно обещал, что с ними всё будет в порядке, но когда я второй раз за день проснулся после полудня, то стал судорожно названивать кузенам, переживая и волнуясь за их состояние.

Моё же состояние оставляло желать лучшего. Тело было слабым и разбитым, я не знал, когда начнётся ухудшение, и ехать на работу не решился. Но после двух мне позвонил Курце, стал сыпать вопросы о маньяке и о предстоящем суде.

— Он дал показания и чистосердечное признание. Дело будет рассмотрено на следующей неделе, я пришлю тебе набросок и точные данные, дальше сам...

— Что ты за ленивая жопа! — Курце был в хорошем настроение и позволил себе вольности по моему поводу. — Приезжай в редакцию и нормально всё подготовь.

— Я беру больничный, Берн, вчера всю ночь в Крипо провёл, дай мне покоя...

— Никаких больничных! — рявкнул мой начальник.

— У меня течка со дня на день, Берн. Ты хочешь бесплатный стриптиз для сотрудников устроить? Пожалуйста, не за мой счёт!

Берн Курце хотел сказать что-то ещё, в трубке слышалось его возмущённое дыхание, но возразить не посмел. Мне не хотелось ему напоминать, что если бы не эта отвратительная деталь моей половой жизни, я был бы уже на Международном съезде журналистов, куда вместе с Лори вместо меня отправился Пьер Тиит. Вспомнив о девушке, попытался несколько раз ей дозвониться – мне было жизненно необходимо услышать её голос и почувствовать поддержку. Но она не брала трубку.

Заставив встать себя с постели, пообедал и засел за компьютер, благо вчера сделал порядочно записей, и материала хватило на небольшой обзор в блоге и новую статью для Ди Вельт. Я всё так же, поддерживая детективов, не открывал правды о маньяке, хотя руки чесались это сделать. Почему вдруг, вопреки своим профессиональным привычкам, шёл на поводу у полицейских – практически не задумывался, просто, отмахнувшись, решил дать им небольшую фору, надеясь, что результатом станет поимка настоящего убийцы.

К четырём мне полегчало, вышел подышать и заодно забрать детей из вечернего класса. Вместе с Камилой и Маем мы прогулялись по городу, купили им мороженого и свежих вафель. Моё физическое состояние выровнялось, прошлый опыт подсказывал, что время ещё есть, но в душе всё рвалось от страха, от предстоящего необходимого разговора. И дергало от глупости, что я этого боюсь.

Мне действительно было некомфортно признаваться в своей слабости, в собственной зависимости от решения Саймана и просить его о чём-то. Но ещё некомфортнее было понимать, что после этого всё изменится, все мои старые устои рухнут, лишая привычной твёрдости и уверенности в себе. Теперь меня уже отчаянно страшил не секс, а его последствия для собственного психического и физического состояния. И чем ближе был момент признания, тем чётче чувствовалось, что мне не стыдно бояться – я не хотел быть беременным мужчиной без работы и партнёра, не хотел лишаться всего того, что имею сейчас в жизни, и не хотел чужих детей.

Было шесть, и по моим подсчётам Сайман должен был уже закончить работу. К сожалению, его расписания у меня не было, но оставалась надежда, что он ответит. Я заперся на балконе с сигаретами и стаканом виски. Для храбрости. Весь продуманный диалог казался сейчас глупостью и разметался по голове отдельными словами. Не представлял — что говорить, и ещё меньше представлял, как поеду к нему и начну раздеваться...

— Привет, — голос Саймана звучал заспанно, и мне захотелось извиниться за то, что его разбудил и повесить трубку. — Классная статья получилась. Спасибо.

— Не за что. Извини, что разбудил.

— Уже давно проснулся. Разобрались с делом Томаса, пока его закроем, можем без предъявы четырнадцать дней держать. За это время либо поймаем настоящего, либо появится новое убийство, и тогда мы обвиним его в лжесвидетельстве. Спасибо, — снова добавил он.

— Не за что, — эхом отозвался я. — Ты во сколько освобождаешься?

— Да вот, уже. А ты как? Не хочешь со мной и Альбертом в баре посидеть? Я ещё думал Марка позвать. Выпьем пива, отвлечёмся от этой дряни, а завтра с новыми силами? — он говорил, а я всё пытался вставить хоть слово и не мог. — Ну так что? Придёшь? Хочешь, я за тобой заеду?

— Я дома. И приду. Говори куда.

Сайман снова выбрал этот альфий клуб «Гешихтскрайс», и сегодня мне было там слишком неуютно. Из-за эструса обоняние усилилось, всё тело казалось горячим и напряжённым, я видел, как на меня оборачиваются, и пытался расслабиться и не замечать сальных взглядов пьяных мужиков. Зачем соглашался... нужно было просто поехать к Сайману.

— Ты какой-то помятый, — заметил Марк.

— Норм.

Много пил. Хотел отвлечься, действительно хотел отвлечься от всего и просто утащить Саймана из слишком шумного и пропахшего чужими запахами помещения. Пытался ловить его взгляды, пытался привлечь его внимание, но он смеялся со всеми, шутил и отводил от меня глаза. Злость внутри накапливалась с возбуждением и с желанием подраться. Мне очень хотелось набить кому-нибудь морду и трахнуть Саймана. И можно одновременно.

— Эй, парень, ты чего тут забыл? — за наш столик присел какой-то незнакомый и очень пьяный мужчина лет сорока. Марк и Альберт отошли за новой порцией и застряли где-то у стойки, Сайман же был в туалете.

— Столик занят, — махнул я на пьяного рукой, чувствуя, что и сам примерно в таком же состоянии.

— Поехали со мной, омежка! — глаза у него горели, похоже он учуял мою приближающуюся течку, и меня так пробрало от стыда и злости — с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вскочить и не устроить драку, выбивая из него все мысли, разбивая слишком чувствительный нос.

— Это кто? — наконец, вернулся Сабовский и завис над мужчиной с угрожающим оскалом, но тот не обратил на Саймана внимания, потянул ко мне руки.

— Пойдём, омега, ты ведь хочешь развлечься, я тебя ублажу.

— Свали! — Сайман слишком резко столкнул его с сиденья и скинул на пол. Тот поворчал что-то и направился за новой выпивкой. — Эдвард, может, объяснишься? — строго произнёс Сайман, а мне вдруг стало весело, потому что он откровенно ревновал, потому что слова пьяницы вызвали на его лице недоумение и потому что было заметно, как до него медленно доходит, что всё это время он принимал меня за альфу, хотя на самом деле...

— Да. Хотел предложить тебе провести со мной течку! — произнёс я нагло, с развязной улыбкой и посмотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь понять, каким может быть ответ.

Но Сайман молчал, заставляя нервничать. Он медлил, потому что не мог решить или хотел мне отказать? Пауза затянулась, и я уже не улыбался, раздражённо стучал пальцами по столешнице и намеревался просто уйти.

Пьяный посетитель вернулся, словно случайно снова пробрёл мимо, потянул носом и чуть не завалился мне на спину. Оттолкнул его и он замер, опираясь на наш стол:

— Пойдём, красавчик. От твоего запаха яйца звенят! Ты ведь свободен?

— Пойдём, — резко ответил я, поднимаясь так быстро, что стул чуть не свалился на пол.

— Он занят, — почти одновременно со мной выкрикнул Сайман. Я со злостью посмотрел на него, проклиная за медлительность, тугодумие и нерешительность. Прежний запал прошёл, и мне больше не хотелось с ним спать. Да и вообще ни с кем в своей жизни.

Пьянчуга оказался ниже меня ростом, легко подхватив его под руку, сорвался с места, убираясь из чёртова бара. Только, оказавшись на улице, мужик полез ко мне целоваться и получил удар под дых. От его запаха затошнило, и с трудом удалось сдержать рвотный порыв, отвернулся, намереваясь просто оставить его на улице. Я не собирался объясняться или возиться с приставучим альфой, но он разозлился на мой удар, попытался махать кулаками, за что получил ещё пару раз.

Подраться нормально не вышло – противник отключился после первого же апперкота. Но как раз вовремя, потому что ноги у меня подгибались – то ли от количества выпитого, то ли от слабости, пришедшей вместе с течкой. Вызвав такси, я забрался на заднее сидение, желая поскорее свалить домой, принять ледяной душ и спрятаться от всего мира под одеялом.

Меня распирало от гнева, крутило от тошноты, и хотелось выбить дурь из альф. Изо всех сразу, а особенно из этого тупого Саймана, который даже не пошёл меня останавливать.  
Часть 8  
2037\. 19 мая.

Wie viele Nächte lang hab ich in dir gewohnt  
Wie viele Träume lang hat mich dein Schmerz belohnt  
Oomph! - Brennende Liebe

 

Первая течка у меня случилась в девятнадцать.

В девятнадцать меня также выгнали из команды по футболу и повесили клеймо – омега. Учитывая, что омегами стала лишь треть населения, я сразу почувствовал себя отвергнутым и брошенным. Навалившиеся после смерти отца и рождения маленьких кузенов проблемы окончательно сломали во мне некогда прочный стержень. Прежде был уверенным в себе, красивым и нахальным молодым человеком, а стал испуганным и замкнутым омегой, боящимся собственной тени. И, пока не познакомился с Германом Берконом, оставался достаточно жалким подобием самого себя.

Когда правда о вакцине вышла в массы, очень надеялся, что буду Липасмом или Стерилитас, и меня минует эта отвратительная участь. Но прошло семь месяцев, и стало понятно, что ситуация необратима. К тому моменту как начался первый эструс, я уже знал от отца суть ожидаемого и каковы могут быть последствия. И всё равно не был готов.

Примерно за неделю начинало обостряться обоняние, словно помогая сделать выбор, найти идеального партнёра с идеальным запахом. То появлялись, то проходили слабость и головокружение. За сутки организм начинал естественно очищаться, пропадал аппетит, и всё время хотелось спать. Во время течки, если рядом не было партнёра, тоже клонило в сон. Словно в спячку впадал, закутывался в одеяло и не замечал, как пролетали два-три дня. Если рядом оказывался подходящий партнёр, инстинкты брали вверх над разумом и омега был готов на всё. Говорили, что альфа с привлекательной течной особью вообще переставал соображать, но либо я для Саймана плохая пара, либо слухи врут.

Сильное желание секса после течки не отступало ещё пару месяцев. У омеги, в отличие от женщины, в год вырабатывалось всего шесть яйцеклеток, по две за период половой охоты. Зато после эструса они жили около двух месяцев, и могло произойти зачатие. Подростком, мне казалось, что возбуждение преследует меня по пятам. Очевидно, организм настойчиво требовал оплодотворения. Потом я либо привык, либо вышел из переходного возраста. Устроившись в Ди Вельт, совсем перестал обращать внимание на эту безостановочную тягу. Мне не хотелось быть животным, думающем лишь о совокуплении, и удалось научиться держать себя в руках. Многие омеги, с которыми я учился или работал, делились, что продавали свои яйцеклетки на заморозку – это помогало избавиться от вечного недотраха. Я эту болтовню лишь подслушивал со стороны, так ни разу не признавшись, ни им, ни себе, что тоже омега.

В девятнадцать, в первую течку, несмотря на все предупреждения, с перепугу вызвал скорую. Решил, что у меня диарея или что-то в этом роде. Вытекающая густая слизь из жопы дарила незабываемое ощущение моей испорченности. Приехавшие на вызов медики посмеялись и дали мне аспирин.

После своего довольно-таки некрасивого признания Сайману и позорного побега, я два дня провёл в своей комнате, спал по двенадцать часов и расслабленно щёлкал пультом телевизора. Временами звонил Лори, но она всё так же не отвечала, видимо отлично проводя время на Съезде журналистов в обществе Пьера Тиита. Ревности во мне почти не осталось – одна досада, что Лори так легко обо мне забыла. Потому что о ней мысли меня не покидали. Как и о Саймане.

Да... когда не думал о Лори и не мечтал о том, как мы могли бы чудесно погулять или поболтать, то думал о Саймане и дрочил как подросток с твёрдой уверенностью, что мне всё ещё не нравятся мужчины. Сайман стал исключением. Болезненным, нездоровым, навязанным его сильным въедливым запахом и одиноким воспоминанием о проведённой вместе ночи.

Все выходные я был зол на него, зол на себя и переживал из-за Лори. А в понедельник, когда горячка эструса немного поутихла, понял, что не могу больше сидеть дома, надо что-то делать, или мозг взорвётся от разных мыслей, и поехал в участок. Не помню, о чём в тот момент вообще думал – запах мой всё ещё был призывным, и чтобы не испортить бельё мне пришлось воспользоваться прокладкой. Специальной, придуманной для мужчин прокладкой для течки.

У проходной повстречал Бена, и тот сначала дружелюбно улыбнулся, а потом, сжав губы, недовольно выдавил:

— У тебя омега есть?

Нетрудно догадаться, с чего такое решение – от меня за милю несло течкой, а что я сам могу быть омегой, он даже не заподозрил. Не дав мне возможности ответить, этот достаточно щуплый, но мстительный малый скрипнул зубами и хлопнул дверьми, от чего стёкла зазвенели, а дежурный оторвал взгляд от монитора, на котором красовался пасьянс. Выяснять отношения с нервным и злобным техником не было ни малейшего желания. Познания в физиогномике утверждали, что натура у него злопамятная и за неразделённые чувства, Бен мог мне отомстить, а нарваться на неприятности мне не хотелось.

Пришлось выйти из здания, догнать Бена у парковки и с лёту объяснить, что я – омега.

— Не врёшь?

— У меня течка едва закончилась, запах не чувствуешь?

Бен задумчиво прикусил губу и сощурил глаза. Выглядел он при этом как маленькая недовольная гадюка, и я мысленно открестился от какого-либо дальнейшего общения с ним.

— Почему Сайман мне этого не сказал?

— Он и сам не знал. Я не афиширую. Не нравится мне быть омегой. Но и с другими омегами тоже не встречаюсь, — так, расставив все точки над «i», закончил разговор и вернулся в участок. Несмотря на то, что от общения с Беном веяло агрессией, мне полегчало, разом осознал, что смирился со своим статусом и даже с тем, что мне придётся лечь под альфу и родить ему детей. В общем-то, я за тем сюда и пришёл.

Но в кабинете детективов наткнулся на очередной негатив. При моём появлении Сайман недовольно хмыкнул и медленно поднялся из-за стола. Вид его не сулил ничего хорошего, и я предусмотрительно поставил стаканчики с кофе на стол Альберта. Самого Альберта на месте не было, тут же воображение своевременно обрисовало мне угрозу, исходящую от разъярённого Саймана, и поджилки затряслись от страха.

— Привет, — надеялся сказать это как можно дружелюбнее, но вышло жалобно.

— Хорошо время провёл? — прошипел он, подходя всё ближе. — Развлёкся с тем пьянчугой?

— Я не...

Моя слабая попытка возразить кончилась тем, что Сайман двумя руками толкнул меня в грудь, заставляя упереться в стол и замолчать. Он часто был недоволен, легко заводился, но таким злобным при мне не выглядел никогда. Не будь мы в цивилизованном мире, уверен, он бросился бы сейчас на меня и перегрыз горло.

— Месяц меня за нос водил! Плёл про гетеросексуальность, а как выпал шанс меня трахнуть ни секунды не задумывался! — Сайман схватил меня за грудки, а я отвёл взгляд, ведь он был прав, и возразить тут было нечего. Только если добавить, что не отказался бы снова это повторить.

От запаха Саймана снова вернулся жар и слабость течки. Мне не следовало приезжать сюда сегодня. И я даже попытался сказать ему об этом.

— Тогда зачем приехал? Подразнить меня? Покрутиться со своим треклятым запахом и свалить к кому-нибудь другому? — его голос вибрировал от гнева, а я даже не слушал, опустил голову и прокручивал в голове как завалил его без подготовки – тогда он тоже пытался злиться. Вспоминать об этом было плохой идеей – несмотря на перекошенное от злости лицо Саймана, появилась твёрдая уверенность, что и сейчас хочу его.

Молчание окончательно его взбесило, и он ткнул меня носом в столешницу, выворачивая руку за спину. Второй рукой я попытался упереться, чтобы приподняться, но всего-навсего столкнул принесённые кофе и коробку с булочками на пол. На мгновение меня словно холодной водой окатило от страха и понимания собственной беспомощности. С трудом смог перевести дыхание, а Сайман наклонился и что-то злобно зашептал мне на ухо. Разобрать его слов я не смог, слышал лишь отчаянно-недовольные ноты и пытался выбраться из собственных воспоминаний.

— Раз ты такой доступный, может, и мне угодишь? — закончил он и дёрнул за ремень моих штанов.

— Наслаждайся, — слишком равнодушно ответил я, ничего не соображая из-за оглушающей паники, сковавшей разум. — Только не спеши, у меня никогда никого не было.

Сайман замер, пришёл в чувство после моих слов.

— Ты не спал с тем уродом? — рука, держащая мой локоть, исчезла, а вторую с поясницы он так и не убрал.

— Я же не гей, — попытка отшутиться тоже вышла так себе.

Вздохнув, попробовал встать, но слабость отдала болью в пояснице и паху. Над идиотской ситуацией и ревностью Саймана я рассмеялся, это прозвучало дико, пусть мне действительно было забавно, но он посмотрел на меня с ужасом.

— Нос я ему сломал, нефиг руки распускать, — с трудом, но мне удалось подняться и посмотреть на растерянного детектива: — И тебе руки сломаю, если вздумаешь меня хватать, — к своей уверенной фразе хотел добавить какой-нибудь наглый жест, но вместо этого нелепо взмахнул руками и шлёпнулся задницей на пол.

— Эд! — Сайман бросился меня поднимать и заботливо, словно своё любимое чадо, перетащил на диван. — У тебя же течка не кончилась, зачем ты пришёл?

— Дома казалось, что всё нормально. Видимо развезло в дороге, — я откинулся на спинку, стараясь унять лёгкое головокружение и сонливость. Запах Саймана действовал противоестественно – запуская гормональную встряску по второму кругу, и мне снова хотелось поспать и подрочить.

— Я принесу кофе!

Беспокойство Сабовского ничего кроме смеха не вызывало. Но, лишь когда он ушёл, получилось спокойно вздохнуть и, пошлёпав себя по щекам, прийти в норму. Будучи на столе с заломленной рукой, я снова почувствовал себя слабым. Хоть и понимал, что он только запугивает, пытается унизить, но не навредить. Но внутренние страхи брали вверх над разумом, и всё, что мне оставалось, это смеяться над своей слабостью.

В безвыходных ситуациях приходится оказываться не часто, но они выбивают меня из колеи и напоминают о неприятных инцидентах в моей слишком активной жизни.

Чуть больше года назад, работая над одним из сюжетов, я со своей группой был в Израиле, когда там активно шла очередная арабо-израильская война. Обе стороны конфликта пытались убрать из своей жизни омег, но для одних омеги стали олицетворением похоти и разврата, а для других являлись способом размножения, и их начали запирать в медицинских пансионатах. Почти месяц мы собирали материалы и уже были готовы улетать, когда новая вспышка военных действий сделала нас пленниками в аэропорту. Нам запрещали выходить в город и не позволяли сесть в самолёт.

Эту поездку я планировал с точностью до дня, потому что собирался убраться из воинствующей страны до начала течки, в итоге задержка кончилась тем, что меня прихватило прямо в аэропорту. Из-за запахов, своего страха и постоянной угрозы жизни, трудно было оставаться адекватным, хоть и держал себя в руках, состояние было отвратным. Учуяв эструс, вооружённые арабы вытащили меня из общего зала и собирались использовать по назначению. Моя команда пыталась помочь, прикрыть меня, но их отпугнули оружием.

Плохо помню произошедшее, но, кажется, даже не сопротивлялся, пока меня били, оскорбляли и пытались запихнуть в рот члены. Вскоре их инстинкты взяли вверх над желанием уничтожить «зло», и меня стали раздевать. События того дня до сих пор напоминают мне цветное месиво: в какой-то момент появилась группа захвата, и всех несостоявшихся насильников расстреляли. Мне повезло – не задела ни одна пуля – те, кто собирались меня изнасиловать, а потом убить, послужили щитом и сохранили, в результате, жизнь.

В полубредовом состоянии, заваленный окровавленными телами, я наблюдал, как остатки палестинцев расстреляли мою команду и всех других иностранцев, отбиваясь от израильских войск. Когда бойня закончилась, я завернулся в какую-то тряпку и спрятался в подсобку, опасаясь в своём состоянии оказаться в руках любой из сторон. Через несколько дней, прибывшие силы ООН меня вытащили и отправили домой. С тех пор больше не работаю в поле, и у меня нет больше команды…

Сайман вернулся через минуту с отвратительной растворимой жижей. Я же постарался правдоподобно заявить, что всё в порядке, не хотелось заострять внимание на своем состоянии, но он-таки заметил мою бледность и предпринял неловкие попытки извиниться.

— Не мельтеши, и пойдём, покурим.

В здании была курилка, но там обычно толпился народ, и дышать нечем было из-за клубов дыма, поэтому мы предпочли выйти во двор, где, хоть и висели предупредительные знаки о запрете курения, никто не мешал. Я не отказался от крепкого Кента и сел на нагретый солнцем порожек. От никотина развезло ещё сильнее, и, привалившись к стене и закрыв глаза, расслабился, наслаждаясь теплом. Сайман присел рядом и, вытянув ноги, ненавязчиво положил руку мне на колено. Было даже лень её стряхнуть.

— Знаешь, что кофе, чай и табак в большинстве своём собирались вручную женщинами? — он не ждал моего ответа, да и говорить мне не хотелось. Потому я расслабленно кивнул, решив послушать, что Сайман скажет. — После того, как рабочая сила вымерла, многие производители не смогли заменить сотрудников и разорились. Большая часть полей заброшена, и табак в Америке и Индии растёт как сорняк. Никто его не собирает, не ухаживает. Почти все сигареты, что мы покупаем, содержат табак, выращенный на плантациях Германии и цены на него в четыре раза больше, чем десять лет назад...

— Больше всего я скучаю по кофе.

— Я тоже. У моей жены был ритуал по утрам заваривать в турке две чашки. Перед университетом мы глотали его словно наркотик, и сон как рукой снимало. Сейчас этот растворимый химический заменитель вызывает одну изжогу.

— Ты просто старый, — мне удалось слабо рассмеяться.

— Это точно, — Сайман замолчал, а я приоткрыл глаза, рассматривая его профиль в ослепляющем солнечном свете.

Сайман был привлекательным. Не разложенный на кусочки мозаики физиогномики он казался намного более интересным. Жестами, мимикой, выражением глаз – всё это не складывалась в привычную картину, которую я легко собирал, считывая личности незнакомых мне людей. В Саймоне сейчас замечалось большее, или, возможно, мне хотелось его так видеть...

— С женщинами мы потеряли не только хороших работников, — я эту тему долго изучал и мог говорить о ней часами. — Я помню, как весь мир превратился в огромное кладбище, помню разбои на улицах и полное отчаянье, когда всем казалось, что пережить эту катастрофу мы не сможем, и завтра настанет конец. В магазинах очереди выстраивались как при Ульбрихте[1], общественный транспорт не работал, большая часть города жила без воды и электричества. Думаю, если б не ввели военное положение, мы истребили бы друг друга.

— Спустя восемь лет мы неплохо живём… — возразил Сайман.

— Это в столице. Берлин поддерживают, собирают тут людей и заставляют вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Я много где побывал, видел, как мир изменился, и уверен, потребуется не одно десятилетие, чтобы забыть и исправить то, что было разрушено. И причина этой катастрофы не одна лишь смерть половины населения, но и отношение к изменениям. Ещё до того как люди похоронили своих погибших жён, они стали убивать своих детей, которые превратились в омег — в отбросы общества, в низменных существ.

Сайман не ответил ничего на мою агрессивную тираду, но его пальцы чувствительно сжались на моей ноге. Было ли это поддержкой или жестом сочувствия, меня не волновало – недовольно скинул его руку и достал ещё одну сигарету, теперь уже из своей пачки:

— Я видел «Земли мёртвых» на полях между Оксфордом и Челтнемом, сотни некогда возделываемых гектаров земли превратили в общественное кладбище. Англия похоронила на нём десять миллионов человек. Это самое огромное кладбище из всех существующих, и оно ещё много веков будет напоминать о случившейся трагедии. В Польше из-за всеобщей неразберихи люди живут без ЖКХ, как двести лет назад. А в Испании после взрыва Аско и Вандельоса началась экологическая катастрофа, и в Каталонии не осталось ничего живого. О том, есть ли жизнь в России, мы можем смутно догадываться по военным кордонам и полной торговой изоляции. Я не живу в иллюзиях, но и думать о том, что может с нами случиться в будущем, не хочу.

— Ты пессимист, — заметил Сайман.

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся я и, сощурившись, посмотрел на его задумчивое лицо. — Государство обязало родить меня двух детей в ближайшее время. Мне приходится оценивать риски.

Эти слова заставили его покраснеть, и мне пришлось отвернуться, пряча улыбку. Сайман не умел скрывать свои чувства, это было так смешно, учитывая, что большую часть времени он пытался казаться взрослым, серьёзным мужчиной. Альфой. А на деле вёл себя как подросток.

— Всё ещё не укладывается в голове, что ты омега. И я ведь потащил тебя в этот КатцАуге, где ты мог стать жертвой маньяка!

— Поверь, маньяку я не по зубам, — заявление прозвучало слишком смело. — Часто думаю, что могло его толкнуть на это. Причин у маньяка отлавливать и убивать омег может быть немало, но почему сейчас, когда прошло столько времени…

— Наши психологи уверяют, что это страх нового.

— А что они говорят о Томасе?

— Что он просто жаждет внимания, — Сайману не нравилось вспоминать о подложном преступнике. Он вообще не любил проигрывать и ошибаться.

— До катастрофы такие маньяки и подражатели встречались ровно в два раза чаще, и их почти не ловили, просто людей было больше, и средства слежения за населением было хуже, — попытка его подбодрить выглядела неубедительно.

Мы замолчали, наслаждаясь солнцем и теплом. Я старался дышать ртом через сигаретный фильтр, потому что от запаха Саймана прокладка стала сдавать. Слабость в теле, жар, слизь, вытекающая из анального отверстия — вот они прелести бытия омегой. Неужели женщины, страдающие от менструальных циклов, ничему не научили человечество? Так сложно было придумать какую-нибудь более безобидную репродуктивную функцию? Как у рыбок, например. Чтобы оплодотворённую яйцеклетку альфа вытягивал из половых труб и складывал в мешочек под челюстью. Представив, как современные мужчины могли бы вынашивать детёнышей во рту, я прыснул, тут же снова затянувшись и спрятав глупый смешок за сигаретным дымом.

— В школе я читал один забавный комикс про последнего мужчину на земле[2], — Сайман нарушил молчание и решил перевести тему, да мне и самому было в тягость говорить о преступнике. — Все мужчины вымерли из-за неизвестной болезни и остались только женщины. Ничего не напоминает? — я лишь кивнул. — Так вот, главный герой делал много глупостей, но в итоге мир кое-как выжил. Сравнивая с твоими рассказами, в комиксе всё кажется достаточно светлым и сказочным. Но меня поразила в нём одна мысль, что мужчины занимали большую часть высших чинов, держали в своих руках девяносто процентов капиталов и власти. Женщины во многих странах не имели ни влияния, ни знаний, так как цивилизация на протяжении тысячелетий лишала их возможности получать специализированное образование, доступа к политике и военным структурам. У них не было возможности руководить, среди них не имелось квалифицированных хирургов, техников, экономистов. Мужчины отобрали у них всё, сделав своими рабынями, и завуалировано называя это поддержкой слабого пола. После смерти последнего мужчины, женщинам пришлось учиться, собирать знания по крохам и восстанавливать разрушенную цивилизацию. Всего этого можно было бы избежать, если бы не было дискриминации в отношении половины населения.

— Поверь, дружище, реальный мир ничем не отличается — глупая уверенность, что мужчины лучше и сильнее, и привела к уничтожению появившихся Партогенов во многих странах.

Я потянулся, ловя на себе заинтересованный взгляд, и придвинулся к Сайману ближе. Хотелось уже закончить с болтовнёй и перейти к самому важному, главное, чтобы он не передумал.

— Откуда в тебе эта раскрепощённость? Ты был геем до изменений? Что подтолкнуло здорового мужчину спать с другими мужчинами?

Такой вопрос привёл Саймана в замешательство, и он снова покраснел.

— Я не был геем. Даже не уверен, что был би. Женился по залёту на первом курсе, и, хотя меня многое не устраивало, она умерла до того, как я успел в ней окончательно разочароваться. А потом, когда создали лекарство, не верилось, что оно спасёт нас от полного уничтожения, поэтому пытался провести свои последние дни с толком. Только эти дни затянулись для меня на месяцы. Когда появились омежьи клубы поддержки, я стал приходить туда, общаться и трахать любого, кто не отказывал. Потом стал уже со знакомыми омегами ходить на сборы помощи омегам в эструс. Тогда всё оборачивалось оргиями. Мне было всё равно с кем и кого. И сам с удовольствием ложился под первого встречного. Хотелось забыться и жить лишь наслаждением. Очнулся только, когда мой сын умер, — он на мгновение запнулся, но быстро взял себя в руки. Пальцы Саймана заметно дрогнули, а глаза забегали — он всё ещё сильно переживал из-за случившегося и винил себя в смерти своего ребёнка. — Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что это была просто истерия, но она избавила меня от предрассудков. За те месяцы, я переспал наверно с парой сотен партнёров. Хорошо ещё заразу никакую не подхватил.

— И как ты детей в таких условиях не настругал, — рассмеялся я.

— Может, и настругал. Не встречался никогда больше ни с кем из них, — поморщился он.

— А мне настругаешь? — я задержал на губах хитрую улыбку, хотя от волнения с трудом мог сидеть на месте. Сайман отвёл взгляд, явно не радуясь моему предложению, и у меня всё внутри упало. Захотелось уйти, поехать домой и предаться жалости к себе.

— С твоими заскоками и претензиями, мне как-то уже боязно, — он перехватил меня, не давая подняться. — Ты мне нравишься, понравился с первой встречи. Мы с Альфредом ждали журналюгу с пивником и огромными очками, а появился ты — статный, широкоплечий, как Аполлон во плоти, — я не выдержал и рассмеялся от такого описания, он поддержал меня улыбкой и продолжил: — Ты умный парень, Эдди, с тобой приятно общаться, просто время проводить. Но ты непробиваемый, серьёзный, строгий, я всё пытался понять, есть ли у тебя слабости и когда ты хоть в чём-то плошал, чувствовал своё превосходство. Но чем ближе тебя узнавал, тем сильнее восхищался, ревновал до чёртиков, выкручивался, как мог, чтобы ты хоть немного меня заметил, — он ненадолго замолчал, а я всё ждал конечного вердикта. — Эд, я тебе откровенно в чувствах признался, и то, что ты омега, меня ещё сильнее раззадорило, но меня пугает твоя реакция. Не хочу, чтобы ты после секса меня в постели прирезал.

— Не боись, — натянуто улыбнулся я. В какой-то степени его можно было понять, и Сайман умело подсластил пилюлю лестью, но всё равно было обидно. — Приеду к тебе сегодня вечером.

— Поехали сейчас, — он резко поднялся и потянул меня за собой. Сайман вообще был скор на решения, но «сейчас» меня полностью устраивало. — Только Альберту звякну, и заявление на отгул напишу.

Через час мы уже стояли рядом с домом, где я провёл своё детство, и где теперь жил Сайман.

— Подожди, немного приберусь, — попытался он остановить меня на пороге, но я только фыркнул. После увиденного в его старой квартире-студии, испугать меня было сложно.

За неделю загадить мой дом Сайман ещё не успел, но признаки будущего бардака пробивались на каждом углу. Чистоплотность явно не являлась одной из его сильных сторон. Но, главное, что пах он хорошо и прилично одевался. Если бы я сейчас озвучил свою мысль, Сайман покрутил бы пальцем у виска и отправил меня домой. Потому что он всеми возможными способами пытался прижать меня к себе, случайно или специально задевал, тянулся к губам за поцелуями и бормотал что-то невнятное про закуски в холодильнике, свежее постельное бельё и душ.

Серьёзность всего происходящего до меня дошла только в спальне, когда Сайман вышел из ванной. К тому моменту я уже принял душ и лениво развалился на постели, чувствуя подступающую сонливость, смешанную с нетерпеливым желанием подрочить. Вид обнажённого мужчины всколыхнул всё изнутри, заставляя пробудиться от дрёмы и почувствовать приступ острого желания. Сев на край, я оглядел его с ног до головы, не пропуская ни одной детали, подмечая поджарость тела и крупные мышцы на бёдрах и плечах. Немного не идеальный пресс, густой тёмный волос почти на всех видимых участках кожи и лёгкая косолапость ступни. Сайман был привлекателен как горилла, но у меня от его вида член налился кровью и бесстыже выбрался из-под полотенца.

Он довольно ухмыльнулся, замечая моё возбуждение, и я ощутил себя кроликом рядом с удавом, но отступать было некуда, да и не хотелось снова выглядеть трусом. Сделав глубокий вдох, отринул все ненужные мысли. Сейчас он пах так ярко, густо, что хотелось подойти ближе и лизнуть его кожу.

— Презервативы?

— Нет. Мне же нужно зачать детей.

— Я бы хотел растить с тобой общих детей, — смущённо и тихо сказал он.

И эти слова впервые за этот день откровений вогнали меня в краску.

Романтический настрой Саймана сбивал мой деловой. Хотелось сделать всё как по инструкции — справиться с заданием и получить результат, но сохранять нейтральную позицию оказалось невозможно. От одного только его запаха закружилась голова, и начали подгибаться ноги. Его обнажённое влажное тело навевало воспоминания, только в них у меня была ведущая роль, а сейчас требовалось подчиниться. И, несмотря на слабые протесты моего эго, я понимал, что подчинюсь.

Сайман сел передо мной на корточки и обхватил руками мои бёдра, придвигая к себе ближе. В глазах мелькали задорные огоньки – ему было весело и нравилось моё состояние. Я пока не спорил, решив дать ему хоть небольшой шанс проявить себя. Он осторожно потянул с меня полотенце, обнажая ноги и пах, и глубоко вдохнул мой запах. Его взгляд изменился — появился охотничий блеск, и, будь я в более трезвом состоянии, это могло бы меня напугать.

— Твой запах восхитителен, — прошептал он, прижимаясь губами к моему колену и начиная медленно подниматься по внутренней части бедра.

Это было приятно, очень чувствительно и горячо. Мне хотелось сдержаться, успокоиться, но от каждого чуть щекочущего прикосновения по коже бежали мурашки, и внутри разгоралась страсть. Я жаждал его поцелуев, горячих губ, и, когда он прикоснулся к моему лобку, несдержанно застонал. Горячее дыхание и влажность его рта действовали получше любого афродизиака, а прикосновение языка к моему члену заставило признать, что в любовных делах я полный профан и практически ничего о сексе не знаю.

Отдаться на волю своих чувств и во власть другого человека оказалось очень легко. Я поплыл, как малолетний пацан, впервые попавший в постель к опытной красотке. Стеснение и стыд отошли на второй план, оставив место лишь жажде наслаждения и нашим желаниям.

Сайман ласкал меня ртом, и от резкого удовольствия член болел, стремясь получить разрядку. Прикосновение его рук к моему анусу и уверенные ласки не мешали расслабляться, всё казалось правильным и естественным, даже то, как он с жадностью вылизывал мою сперму и влажные от выделяемого во время течки секрета пальцы. Своего вкуса я никогда не пробовал, но видя, с каким наслаждением он это делает, твёрдо уверился, что позже повторю это сам. Но только когда никто не будет видеть.

— Вначале будет непривычно тянуть, но ты главное не зажимайся, расслабь мышцы и напряги пресс, — дал он мне последние наставления и, прежде чем я успел что-то ещё сказать или спросить, резко толкнулся в меня, проникая слишком быстро и слишком глубоко.

От необычных ощущений я поперхнулся воздухом, в первое мгновение почувствовав лишь резь и обжигающее жжение. Сайман замер внутри, следя за моими эмоциями, вслушиваясь в прерывистое дыхание, и смазано целуя сжатые от напряжения губы.

— Расслабься, расслабься, — продолжал шептать он, пытаясь добиться от меня хоть какой-то реакции.

Мне было не до разговоров, потому что, как только неприятные ощущения отступили, желание усилилось в сотни раз. Страсть распирала изнутри, и я без зазрения совести мог бы утверждать, что живёт она непосредственно в заднице, превращая меня в комок похоти без единой здравой человеческой мысли. Мне хотелось, чтобы он двигался, сильно, быстро, проталкивая свой член глубже и затрагивая внутри нечто, сейчас контролирующее всё моё существо.

Вывернувшись из его объятий, я лёг на живот, выгибаясь в спине как завзятая шлюха, предлагая себя, и простонал что-то невнятное. Хвала небесам, Сайман это понял, и меня затопило безумством примитивного животного траха.

Когда, после нескольких моих и его оргазмов, он лёг рядом, я не мог говорить. Язык онемел, как и каждая мышца в моём теле. Это казалось прозрением, божественным откровением, познанием истинного смысла существования человека. Смысл моего бытия и прелести омежьей физиологии. Естественная смазка избавила меня от необходимости возиться с искусственными лубрикантами, мышцы ануса тянулись легко, а чувствительность была выше, чем у головки моего члена. Было ли такое чудо анальной пенетрации доступно только омегам, или каждый мужчина мог насладиться анальным оргазмом, я не знал и вряд ли рискну когда-либо интересоваться подобным вопросом. Мне было хорошо. Больше, чем хорошо. И единственно о чём я жалел, что так долго боялся своего статуса.

— Не собираешься меня убивать? — чуть переведя дух, спросил Сайман.

— Собираюсь тебя насиловать, — ответ вышел хриплым, оказалось, что я сорвал голос.

— Не переживай, сам справлюсь, — он рассмеялся и наклонился к моим губам.

Ощущение его слюны, жёсткая щетина и горький вкус языка сейчас казались невероятно притягательными, возбуждающими. И я отвечал со всей страстью и старательностью, на которые мне хватило силы.

— Я люблю тебя, — произнёс он, заглядывая мне в глаза. Я не ответил, снова поцеловал и потянул на себя, желая продолжить начатое.

Не знаю, любил ли я вообще когда-либо по-настоящему. Так, чтобы между мной и партнёром была не только страсть, но и настоящая духовная связь. К Глен Маурели у меня не было никаких чувств, хоть на её могиле и рыдал как ребёнок, впрочем, тогда я и был ребёнком. Всегда чётко осознавал, что любил сестру и мать. Но никогда не был уверен в своих чувствах к Лори. Сейчас с Сайманом меня мучили сомнения — я испытывал влечение, желание близости и душевного контакта. Но можно ли было назвать эти чувства любовью?

Возможно, мне хотелось, чтобы это так было, потому что впервые в жизни я не просто трахался, а обстоятельно занимался сексом: спокойно, размеренно, желая доставить удовольствие партнёру, ловя его стоны, следя за изменениями на его лице, пытаясь понять, насколько серьёзны его чувства ко мне. Они были важны. Сам точно не понимал почему, но мне хотелось, чтобы он говорил эти глупые слова о любви снова и снова. Мне было необходимо их слышать...  
Примечание к части  
[1] Вальтер Ульбрихт – руководитель ГДР до 1973  
[2] Й: Последний мужчина - Y: The Last Man  
Часть 9  
2037.21 мая.  
Берлин. Гросгёршенстрассе 14

Du bist mein Licht im weiten Ozean  
Der Stern, der mich führt  
Du bist die Sonne, die mir ein Lächeln schenkt  
Das Licht, das mich berührt  
(Sonne – Schiller)

 

Сайман устроил мне настоящий секс-марафон. Даже и представить не мог, что получится столько времени качественно трахаться. К вечеру вторника я уже ни о чём не переживал и не смущался своего к нему влечения. В конце концов, у меня ведь была течка, можно было позволить себе поддаться инстинктам. В процессе смог хорошенько рассмотреть Саймана, сначала с робостью ощупал его член и пах, потом уже с большим энтузиазмом сделал минет. Вышло паршиво, но он кончил, и мы оба остались довольны.

В среду утром Сайману нужно было на работу, да и меня Берн достал звонками, всё спрашивая, когда же появлюсь. Пообещал приехать где-нибудь к полудню, поскольку не сомневался, что ночь будет тяжёлой. Но Сайман с не меньшим воодушевлением, чем до этого пихал в меня член, предложил посмотреть какой-то старый сериал и заказал на дом три пиццы и пиво. От пива я отказался – надеялся, что наши половые игрища имели результат.

— Будешь на ночь столько жрать и бухать, к сорока в дверь не войдёшь, — заметил я, когда понял, что этот проглот не оставил мне пиццы с ананасами.

— У меня после изменения, метаболизм раз в десять ускорился. Могу пить, курить и трахаться без ущерба для здоровья.

— Заметил, — усмехнулся я.

— Ты, похоже, завидуешь моему крепкому телу! — Сайман подвинулся ближе и глаза у него загорелись возбуждением – за эту пару дней я научился угадывать его настроение и желания. — Ты ведь сушёный и объёма нет, — его рука скользнула мне на бедро и погладила по животу, с весьма определёнными намерениями.

Объёма у меня действительно не было, но собственная фигура меня более чем устраивала, тем более, что, в отличие от Саймана, у меня был идеальный рельеф и кубики на животе, которые он нагло ощупывал, опускаясь к паху. Поймав его ладонь, я убрал её, а когда Сайман попытался надавить силой, просто перекатился, подминая того под себя, и сжал его бёдра ногами. Как только он оказался снизу, мне стало совершенно ясно, что позицией омеги мне полностью никогда не удовлетвориться, потому что такие вещи не зависят от пола – есть те, кому нравится подчиняться, а есть такие как я – те, кто хотят быть ведущими в паре.

— Сегодня тобой владеть буду я, — моя твёрдость заставила его расслабиться, и это раззадорило ещё сильнее. Мне безумно нравилось смотреть на то, как он сдаётся.

Разведя его ноги, рассматривая быстро наливающийся кровью член и покрытые порослью ягодицы, почувствовал, как быстро возбуждаюсь сам. Подобной реакции не было на женское тело, и теперь я мог отчётливо сказать, что переступил черту и превратился в обычного гея. Или всё дело в моих чувствах к этому мужчине?

Сайман заботливо подал мне смазку, я пальцами размазал её по входу и наклонился к его члену, вдыхая густой и яркий запах альфы, смешанный с чуть кисловатым запахом пота. Запах нашей близости и похоти, запах моего превосходства над ним, и с удивлением заметил, что рычу, облизывая его мошонку. Мне хотелось владеть им, властвовать и доказывать свою мужскую состоятельность. Но вместе с тем я определённо испытывал собственнические чувства, разделяя своё влечение к конкретно этому человеку и всем остальным гипотетическим партнёрам.

— Хочу, — выдохнул я, щекоча его член своим дыханием и сильнее раздвигая ему ноги.

Ворвался в него резко, с напором и жадностью. Мне нравилось смотреть на приоткрытый рот и подрагивающие от каждого толчка веки Саймана, казавшегося податливым и послушным, но вместе с тем чётко ощущались его сила и осознанный выбор отдаться мне. Сайман был моим, и я определённо не собирался ни с кем делиться.

Секс вышел яростный, я не жалел Саймана, и ему это нравилось. Наслаждаясь его стонами, не сдерживал и себя, мы кричали, кувыркались, заламывая руки и борясь за превосходство. В порыве страсти очень сильно прокусил ему плечо, но Сайман этого даже не заметил. Только утром, собираясь на работу, стал ворчать, что голову повернуть не может. Тогда я этому не придал значения, у меня накопилось куча работы, Анна была недовольна отсутствием моей помощи, да и с Лори всё пошло в разлад.

Две недели пролетели как один день, с Сайманом мы почти не виделись – после активных выходных меня распирало от идей, мне дали несколько интересных тем о проблемах гуманитарной помощи и контроле населения, ещё Берн Курце даже обещал отправить меня на международный саммит в Екатеринбурге в начале июля. Мысль о возможности увидеть Россию, посмотреть, во что превратилась одна из крупнейших и сильнейших держав, не давала мне покоя.

Сайман звонил, отвлекал болтовнёй и нёс чушь про то, что мой укус пахнет мною, и это постоянно его заводит. В глубине души, конечно, мне было приятно. Насколько бы циничным ни был, я прекрасно осознавал, что всегда мечтал о любви. Хотел, чтобы меня ждали, просили приехать и обещали подарить незабываемый вечер. Мне было необходимо, чтобы меня любили, и Сайман подарил мне то, что успокоило мои страхи. Потому, несмотря на занятость, покорно выслушивал его жалобы, по-мальчишески наивное нытьё и претензии с требованием увидеться. Даже не споря, выделял свободные вечера, составлял компанию на посиделках с друзьями и провёл с ним выходные, занимаясь сексом. Меня устраивала наша связь, и, признаться, когда он долго не звонил, самому хотелось набрать его номер.

На неделе сделал тест на беременность – в этом мне не повезло, но врач говорил, что не стоит сдаваться, ведь в течение двух месяцев после течки есть возможность зачать, и я пообещал ему стараться.

С Лори тоже всё сложилось крайне неудачно. После моего небольшого отгула она стала с раздражением воспринимать любые попытки сблизиться или начать общение. Все свои статьи она передавала на проверку Пьеру Тииту, это меня возмутило, ведь Пьер занимался рекламой – вешал красивые картинки на последнюю страницу, а я печатался на первой. Но, видимо, его способности редактора от этого не пострадали, и за помощью Лори неизменно шла к нему.

Когда на очередное интервью Лори уехала с Тиитом, я не выдержал и спросил у Берна, что подтолкнуло к подобной рокировке. Ответ меня разочаровал и окончательно убедил в тщетности моих попыток – сам Матиас Дёфнер потребовал назначить для жены другого помощника. Больше никаких пятничных посиделок, никаких совместных проектов…

Лори нашла себе новую игрушку и, судя по тому, как у Пьера светились глаза при взгляде на неё, он совсем не возражал. Оставалось лишь радоваться, что меня не уволили.

Дело Томаса Марве, нашего самозваного маньяка, двигалось медленно. Настоящий убийца не давал о себе знать, следователи пытались скрыть правду от общественности, а прокурор не хотел тянуть и желал просто засадить Томаса, не задавая ему лишних вопросов. Я продолжал печатать про Марве, оставляя в каждой статье лазейку или триггер с ключевыми словами. В университете нам показывали, как легко переключить зрителя с одной картинки на другую, и ничто не мешало мне без зазрения совести этим пользоваться. Когда всплывёт истина, и Томас окажется простым социопатом, жаждущим славы, будет легко выкрутиться, написать статью и, используя свои же слова, переубедить других. Такая методика работает безотказно: те, кто поумнее убедят себя, что всегда чувствовали, будто Томас невиновен, остальные же порадуются, что несчастного обывателя не посадили за преступления, которых он не совершал.

Конечно, Берне догадается, да и другие журналисты могут заметить подвох, но тут останется просто развести руками и обвинить во всём Крипо. В любом случае, это действительно их вина. Сайман не много говорил о том, как идут поиски, но я был уверен, что плохо. Через неделю после поимки Томаса произошло ещё одно нападение. Жертва выжила, так как маньяка вспугнули до того, как всё закончилось, но детективы были уверены, что это был именно он. К сожалению, из-за своего физического состояния, жертва не смогла толком описать и рассказать о нападавшем. Зато я, приехав на место преступления, снова почувствовал его запах и теперь был уверен, что если встречу – легко смогу определить.

***

2037\. 29 мая.

На вечер пятницы Сайман заказал нам столик в Петрелли, но у меня была запланирована встреча с Германом Берконе, и переносить её мне не хотелось.

— Давай, подожду тебя в холле, а в ресторан поедем вместе, — Сайман заехал ко мне в редакцию и довёз до офиса психолога. Навязчивость любовника мне порядком претила, я привык быть один и полагаться только на себя, теперь же Сайман всячески лез в мои дела.

— Это займёт не меньше двух часов, тебе лучше снять бронь и провести этот вечер с друзьями.

— Я ведь скучаю, Эдди, хочу просто побыть с тобой вдвоём, — он сдвинул брови и посмотрел жалостливо, словно побитый пёс. От такого взгляда мне стало не по себе, я чувствовал, что приручил Саймана, как того лиса, и был ответственен за его чувства. Но мне не хотелось быть ответственным за взрослого мужика.

— Делай как знаешь, — отмахнулся я.

— Люблю тебя, — Сайман поцеловал меня на прощание, и я скрылся в кабинете Германа. Признания льстили мне и грели, хоть раньше казалось, что от этих громких и бесполезных слов надо избавляться и показывать чувства делами, теперь становилось муторно, когда Сайман забывал о них.

— Ты весь светишься, — Герман пожал мне руку и жестом предложил сесть.

— Свечусь?

— Да. Что-то хорошее случилось? Или поимка вашего убийцы подарила тебе столько положительных эмоций, что ты даже улыбаться начал? — Герман посмотрел на меня с любопытством, и я невольно коснулся лица, замечая, что губы без моего ведома расплываются в улыбке. — Или это связано с мужчиной, ожидающим тебя рядом с кабинетом?

— Это Сайман. И мы вроде как встречаемся. Хотя я не уверен, что счастлив, ведь Лори отстранилась от меня.

— Кто такая Лори? — Герман делано вскинул брови и рассмеялся. — Зачем тебе чужая жена, когда рядом с тобой есть твой собственный любимый. И не отрицай, я это вижу и говорю не как твой психолог, а как друг.

Разговор с Германом вышел недолгим. Я действительно был доволен своей жизнью в данный момент, и меня почти ничего не беспокоило. Герман всё же просил не отменять посещения, по его утверждению у меня ещё осталось множество комплексов и последствий посттравматического синдрома. Но я себя больным уже давно не считал. В конце концов, всё, что случилось – осталось в прошлом, и мне стоило учиться на старых ошибках и больше их не повторять.

Встретивший меня перед кабинетом Сайман выглядел нервным и расстроенным, объяснить ничего не захотел, но в Петролли я угостил его пивом, и он признался, что нашли ещё одно тело. Альберт был на месте преступления и попросил держать меня подальше, чтобы не бросился писать статью. Это меня обидело до глубины души, словно удар под дых от человека, которому доверял. Я разозлился, поругался с Сайманом и ушёл не прощаясь.

***

Всю субботу Сайман не звонил, а я смотрел на телефон и бесился, не понимая, почему он меня так подставил, а теперь игнорирует. А вечером мне позвонил Пьер Тиит, его новости окончательно меня разочаровали – законопроект об искусственном оплодотворении альф не был принят: государство не хотело пользоваться непроверенными методами и тратить деньги на гормональные препараты и исследования в этом направлении. Видимо, какой-то Липасм посчитал, что в будущем это может плохо отразиться на его самочувствии. Моё же самомнение в очередной раз было растоптано, и больше не было сил сидеть без дела. В воскресенье, так и не дождавшись звонка Саймана, решил действовать сам. После шести поехал в ЦвайНэхте, надеясь просто на удачу, собираясь поймать преступника или разозлить Саймана. Второе, откровенно говоря, мне хотелось сделать сильнее.

Не знаю, на что рассчитывал. Обычно мне везло на сенсации, словно внутренний компас был настроен на неприятности, а тут просидел у барной стойки два часа, и ничего не случилось. Приятный, кружащий голову аромат путал мысли, хотелось просто с кем-нибудь пообщаться, сесть поближе. Хотелось вызвонить Саймана и пригласить его в приватную комнату, но я упрямо выискивал глазами подозрительных личностей и принюхивался, всё больше вдыхая феромонов и возбуждаясь.

— Скучаешь? — ко мне подошёл высокий, крепко сложенный мужчина около сорока, с грубыми чертами лица и выбритыми висками.

— Не настолько, — раздражённо ответил я, не собираясь заводить никаких знакомств.

Мужчина помрачнел и отвернулся, а до меня вдруг донёсся его аромат – холодящий своей узнаваемостью. Это был тот самый запах, замеченный мной рядом с жертвами, запах сексуального партнёра погибшего Вилли Штарнберга и выжившего Тимо Моебуса. Я дрожащими пальцами написал сообщение Сайману: «Я в ЦвайНэхте, нашёл его», — и, вскочив со своего места, поспешил за удаляющейся спиной. Не было ни малейшего представления, ни о чём говорить с этим человеком, ни как привлечь внимание.

Догнав его, положил руку на плечо, останавливая.

— Как ты догадался, что я омега? — понятно, что вопрос выдавал меня с головой, но ничего другого в голову не пришло.

— О, это не сложно, — он улыбнулся, махнул рукой на свободный столик и предложил присесть.

Чтобы отключиться от ситуации, представил, что нахожусь на обычном интервью с обычным подонком, нужно откинуть эмоции и вести себя профессионально, не выдавая волнения. Я даже сжал висящий на плече фотоаппарат, надеясь, что он придаст мне уверенности.

— Журналист? — мужчина кивнул головой на мою сумку. Мне следовало быть предельно осторожным, не выкручиваться, не поддаваться. Маньяками часто оказывались люди с выдающимися способностями: хитростью, изворотливостью, нестандартным мышлением и высокой внимательностью. Становиться следующей жертвой я не собирался, а, значит, мне нужно отвлечь его от неприятных мыслей, убрать себя из списка предпочтений, сконцентрироваться на интервью и просто дождаться появления Саймана.

Многие серийные убийства имеют сексуальную подоплёку. Обычно убийца мучается детской травмой, связанной с подавлением желания или своей личности. Жестокость тирана-отца или холодность матери рано или поздно выливаются в предосудительные сексуальные желания такие, как педофилия, насилие, некрофилия. Но понять, почему именно человек решил выплёскивать подобным образом свою неудовлетворённость, нормальные люди не могут.

— Да, — ответил я с улыбкой, стараясь выглядеть расслабленным и готовым поддержать беседу.

Он смотрел на меня слишком внимательно, считывал, так же как и я считывал его. По лицу и жестам нельзя было понять, вменяем ли он психически, но можно составить его эмоциональный портрет. Напротив меня сидел эгоцентричный, холодный и мстительный человек, неспособный на длительные тёплые отношения. Опущенное верхнее веко, свидетельствовало об эмоциональном равнодушии и бессердечии. Костлявый нос с крупным перегибом говорил о раздражительности и агрессивности. А его манера речи выдала повышенную озлобленность и обидчивость. Схожие характеристики были у Мозеса Ситхоле или Сергея Ткача.

— Ты расскажешь мне о запахах?

— А что бы ты хотел знать? — мы ещё не начали разговор, а он уже пытался играть со мной, вытягивал слова, которые я не хотел говорить, и не говорил сам.

— Как ты определяешь омег?

Такой вопрос напрямую связывал нас с убийствами, мне было предельно ясно, что хожу по тонкой грани, но менять тему было так же опасно. Если говоривший со мной мужчина просто садист и социопат, то встреча рано или поздно выявит его неспособность выказывать эмоции. С больным, по моим соображениям, справиться проще, ведь мне известны истории Джеффри Дамера и Теда Банди. Страшнее – если он совершенно вменяем и совершает убийства просто ради удовольствия, какой-то надуманной мести или из собственной убеждённости, что помогает жертвам, лишая их жизни. Так же как Дональд Харви или Гарольд Шипман.

— А как ты отличаешь суку от кобеля? При встрече с Партогеном ни у кого нет возможности заглянуть ему между ног и рассмотреть строение прямой кишки, — он говорил совершенно спокойно и холодно, и я чётко понял, что не могу контролировать свой страх, сидя напротив этого бесчеловечного чудовища. — Но у омег всё это на лице написано. Их желание чтобы им вставили, чтоб их покрыли. Даже если у них нет течки, они жаждут прогнуться, почувствовать себя слабым полом – заменой женщины. В тебе она есть, эта завлекающая податливость!

В другой ситуации я бы возмутился, начал спорить или вообще объяснил бы ублюдку всё кулаками, потому что он открыто оскорбил меня. Но сейчас чувствовал лишь, как, надрываясь, вибрирует телефон у меня в кармане, и как безумный взгляд маньяка гипнотизирует меня, не позволяя двинуться и ответить. Это наверняка звонил Сайман, искал меня или что-то не понял в моём смс. Нужно было срочно принять вызов…

— Но омеги — не замена, они просто испорченный результат эксперимента, вируса, который выделил слабых мужчин и сделал их ещё более слабыми. И эта разница явственно видна в запахе – омеги пахнут хуже, словно подгнившее, протухшее мясо, которым они и являются!

— Пойду, закажу себе что-нибудь, — больше не было сил находиться рядом с ним, мне хотелось сбежать, спрятаться, вернуться домой и дать полиции самой разбираться с маньяками. Меня мутило от страха, и барная стойка казалась мне более защищённым местом, чем уединённый столик. Сейчас я проклинал своё везение, способность нарываться на сенсации, находясь рядом с этим жестоким холоднокровным убийцей, чувствовал себя слабым и испуганным ребёнком. И за свою трусость мне не было стыдно.

Он не ответил, проводил меня взглядом, а я пробрался к бармену и облегчённо выдохнул, словно забывал дышать во время беседы с убийцей. Заказал себе Апероль Шпритц и выпил почти залпом. Алкоголь не лучший способ решать проблемы, но сейчас мне просто нужно было успокоиться. Когда перевёл взгляд на оставленный столик, то с ужасом обнаружил, что маньяк пропал. Тут же охватил новый страх – я его спугнул, намекнул на убийства и неприязнь к омегам, и теперь полиция не сможет его отыскать. Убийца останется на свободе, и новые убийства будут на моей совести. Направляемый чувством вины, я обежал зал, прошёлся по незапертым приватным комнатам и посидел пару минут в переполненной курилке. Его нигде не было. Предчувствуя, как Сайман обрушит на меня своё недовольство, направился в туалетные комнаты, мысленно уговаривая проведение подарить мне удачу.

Сначала заглянул в уборную альф, проверил кабинки и даже выглянул в узкое окно под потолком. Ни души. Потом пошёл в комнату омег. Она тоже была пуста, стало муторно, что я подставил Саймана и снова упустил убийцу. Наконец взглянул на свой телефон – семь пропущенных. Моё сообщение было отправлено всего пятнадцать минут назад, а казалось, что прошёл час. Значит, Сайман явится минут через десять, а группа захвата возможно уже стоит под дверьми. И что я буду им всем говорить? Что провёл милую беседу с психопатом-маньяком-насильником и благословил на дальнейшие злодеяния?

Ополоснув лицо холодной водой, я направился к писсуару, решив использовать его по назначению. Закончив, принялся заправлять выбившуюся рубашку, расстегнул ремень и пуговичку, и именно в этот момент за спиной хлопнула дверь и щёлкнул замок. Прежде чем успел на это среагировать, на шею мне опустилась петля.

От боли, ничего кроме хрипов выдавить из себя не получалось, взгляд был расфокусирован, но в зеркале мне удалось разглядеть отражение убийцы за своей спиной.

— Я знаю кто ты, Эдвард Мюллер. Но как ты узнал, кто я? — прошептал он мне в ухо.

Воздуха не хватало, я с трудом соображал и пытался отодвинуть удавку с горла. Все эти героические фильмы, приключенческие романы, где удушаемый герой начинает сражаться, безбожно лгут. Мне не удавалось и шевельнуться, всё тело онемело, и хотелось лишь одного – вдохнуть немного воздуха. Потому, когда маньяк ослабил хватку, позволяя мне ответить, я сказал первое, что пришло в голову, совершенно не задумываясь о контексте.

— По запаху…

— Ты врёшь! — маньяк разъярился, его глаза заполыхали гневом, и руки сильнее сдавили жгут на шее. — Я не омега! — голос стал почти истеричным. — И я докажу тебе это.

Он сдёрнул с меня штаны, и попытался насадить меня на член. Видимо, даже в столь критической ситуации, когда в любой момент нас могли обнаружить, не мог отойти от ритуала. Но теперь мне открылись его мотивы, было очевидно, что толкало этого бессердечного монстра совершить все преступления. В этом я был похож на него – так же сильно отрицал свою суть и хотел быть альфой. Только мне хватало благоразумия или сердечности не насиловать всех подряд и не убивать своих жертв.

Из-за нехватки кислорода всё время казалось, что теряю сознание, потому я пропустил, когда именно появилась полиция. Маньяка схватили, оторвали от моего тела, меня же попытались удержать на ногах и вывести наружу. Но я вырвался, кое-как натянул штаны и вытащил камеру. Теперь, находясь при взятии преступника, мне хотелось запечатлеть каждую секунду его провала: вот убийцу прижимают к полу несколько полицейских, вот на него надевают наручники и, как упрямую скотину, тянут из помещения, вот его заталкивают в машину и увозят в участок.

— Эдвард… Эдвард, — Сайман тряс меня за плечо, смотрел с отчаяньем покрасневшими глазами и пытался привести в норму. Но я был в порядке, горло не болело, словно меня и не душили пару минут назад, и его переживаний не понимал. Напротив, чувствовал себя героем, поймавшим преступника, и даже улыбался.

— Эдвард, — снова повторил Сайман, повис у меня на шее и разрыдался.

***

В больницу меня всё же забрали. С полицейскими прикатила скорая, и меня, как умирающего, уложили на каталку. Сайман сидел рядом, сжимал мою руку, не позволяя печатать в телефоне и звонить Берну. Меня это раздражало, всё никак не мог успокоиться после встречи с маньяком и буквально искрутился от желания поскорее выпустить материал в онлайн газете.

— Как ты его нашёл? — Сайман сел ближе и, пытаясь успокоить, поцеловал. Я видел, что он сам нервничает – переживает за меня, но, наверно, до меня ещё не дошло, как близка была смерть, и как мне повезло, что помощь подоспела вовремя.

— У меня чуйка. Везение на такие дела, — я немного отстранился, словно стесняясь, что на нас смотрел медбрат. А потом осознал, как всё это мелочно, что быть с Сайманом – нормально, и мне действительно хотелось с ним быть.

Вспоминая сейчас наше обоюдное хождение вокруг да около, вдруг понял, что мы привлекли друг друга с самого начала: своей непохожестью, абсолютно противоположными характерами и запахом. Необычная способность, подаренная лекарством, дала нам возможность выбирать не только по внешним данным или душевой близости, но и по набору генов.

Я заставил себя успокоиться, прекратить быть репортёром и хоть немного побыть обычным омегой, который рад поцелуям своего партнёра. Мне захотелось доказать и себе, и Сайману, что природа не ошибается, и он отлично вписывается в мой меланхоличный, педантичный мир. Что мне нравится проводить безответственно время с ним и его друзьями, смотреть, как он веселится словно ребёнок, и как преображается на работе. Сайман любил детей, хотел семью, и где-то в уголке моего разума уже давно выстраивались планы о совместном быте, семейной жизни и даже воспитании общих младенцев. Я так долго мечтал о девушке, мечтал о Лори, но, сколько бы ни думал, никогда не мог представить наше с ней будущее. С Сайманом же это оказалось не сложно. Потому что отношения и любовь совершенно не зависят от пола. И мне следовало это уяснить уже очень давно. Сайман станет для меня отличным спутником жизни, весёлым компаньоном и когда-нибудь очень несообразительным дедушкой для наших внуков.

— Ты знаешь, как ты подставился, Эдди, — Сайман наклонился к самому моему уху, и в каждом слове слышались его забота и тревога, — мы вычислили этого маньяка ещё в пятницу. Его зовут Юнас Ленц, он консультант-продавец в Альди – ничем не примечательный обычный человек, и мы бы в жизни его не отыскали, но последнее убийство попало на камеру. В пятницу Альберт получил запись, и Ленца опознали по старой судимости за нападение – у нас были фото и данные из прошлого дела. Сутки мы караулили его у работы и у дома, но он все выходные шлялся по барам. Сегодня получили наводку, что его машина припаркована у ЦвайНэхте, а тут ты со своим сообщением. Я был уверен, ты не полезешь, будешь наблюдать и не вмешиваться. Зачем ты так Эдди, зачем так подставляться… а как же я? Почему ты не подумал обо мне…

«Подумал, правда. Думал всё это время и верил, что ты спасёшь…»

В больнице меня расспросили, сделали несколько анализов и уложили в стационар. Оставшись один, я, наконец, написал Берну и послал ему фото и все сведения, полученные от Саймана. История закончена, маньяк пойман, и я – очередная выжившая жертва, собственноручно загнавшая его в ловушку. Ну или почти. Преувеличения в газетах никто не замечает.

Утром Сайман приехал ко мне с цветами. Это было по-смешному мило. Своего ухажёра я поблагодарил поцелуем, а цветы оставил медбрату, дежурившему рядом со мной эту ночь. Полдня мы ездили вдвоём: в редакцию, в Крипо, снова в редакцию, и Сайман трогательно сжимал мне руку, оставлял лёгкие поцелуи у шеи или обнимал за плечи. Мне было приятно, тепло, хоть обычно не прихожу в восторг от навязчивых прикосновений.

К вечеру Сайман подвёз меня домой, он, конечно, звал оставаться у него, но мне нужно было выспаться, набраться сил и пообщаться с кузенами. Сайман также попросил позвонить Герману, так как сильно переживал о моём душевном состоянии после насилия, но было проще выкинуть это из головы, как очередной неприятный эпизод и свою оплошность. В любом случае я жив, здоров, и рядом со мной есть любящий человек, который во всём готов меня поддержать.

Выйдя из машины, я помахал ему рукой и послал воздушный поцелуй, удивляясь не свойственной себе сентиментальности. Но Сайман будил во мне романтичные чувства. В голове выстраивалось, как мы поженимся, заведём детей, если не в ближайшее время, то в следующую течку, и другая подростковая чушь. После испытанного шока казалось, что я познал смысл существования и меня переполняли подобные возвышенные мысли.

В подъезде я достал почту из ящика и равнодушно прошёлся взглядам по счетам. Мои пальцы зацепились за плотный конверт из шершавой бумаги, и я вытащил судебное извещение о принудительном искусственном оплодотворении…

Вскрыл его, понимая, что все мои глупые воздушные замки рушатся как карточный домик, и уставился на дату – письмо прислали три дня назад и в эту среду, через сутки, меня ждёт ЭКО. Мне не оставили времени, не дали шанса что-то обдумать или решить. Мне не дали возможности завести детей с любимым человеком.

Моё тело изменили, не спрашивая моего желания, мои права на свободу и жизнь были недействительны последние восемь лет. Теперь государство лишило меня последнего права, данного каждому человеку при рождении.

Меня лишили права на счастье.  
Эпилог  
У нас родилось трое близнецов.

Эдвард долго переживал, что дети нам не родные. Он вбил себе в голову, что выступает лишь живым инкубатором. Если бы у нас было хоть немного времени... Но судебное извещение, отправляющее его на ЭКО, пришло так некстати, сразу после изнасилования и нападения. Вместе с Германом Берконом мы смогли добиться незначительной отсрочки, надеясь справиться с задачей самим, но тут выявилась новая проблема в каком-то клапане, из-за которого Эдвард не мог забеременеть естественным путём.

Воспользовавшись заминкой, Эдвард уехал в Россию, и я скучал, сходил с ума от переживаний и ждал каждой весточки. Вернулся он холодным и отстранённым, грубил и совсем не хотел со мной нормально разговаривать. Мне было совершенно непонятно, в чём проблема. Всё, о чём я мечтал во время его отсутствия это обнять, прижать к себе и любить. На моём плече тёмным пятном жил его укус, каждую секунду напоминая о нашей близости и возможном счастье. Я не представлял свою жизнь без Эдварда и его запаха, слишком крепко привязавшись к этому сильному и сложному человеку. Мне хотелось быть с ним, и я наивно планировал наше совместное будущее, но понять и приручить Эда мне не удалось. Через месяц стало казаться, что всё кончилось, так толком и не начавшись – Эдвард отстранился и закрылся, почти перестал со мной общаться и когда мы встречались, то он лишь злился и пытался всячески спровоцировать ссору.

А потом он явился к нам в контору и вытащил меня на улицу, злой как чёрт, рычал, что изобьёт, потому что я тупой идиот, который до сих пор не оформил с ним брак, и он не собирается продолжать больше со мной отношения. Я был ошарашен, ведь почти смирился, что Эдвард порвал со мной. Но потом понял: он закрывался и отстранялся именно из-за моей медлительности. Делать ему предложение за углом рабочего здания без должного кольца и подготовки было глупо. За что и получил по лицу от своего слишком агрессивного омеги. Зато потом всё организовал как надо, и он согласился стать моим мужем.

Через два месяца после возращения из России, где ситуация оказалась ненамного лучше, чем в арабских странах, ему привили чужую яйцеклетку оплодотворённую спермой донора. В очередной раз надеясь на отсрочку, мы очень рассчитывали дождаться течки и использовать свой материал. Но бюрократическая машина слишком жестока – новую отсрочку нам не дали, организм Эдварда своей яйцеклетки на тот момент ещё не сформировал, да и не приняли бы её, так же как и моё донорство. У врачей уже был на год расписан план с готовыми эмбрионами, которые нужно было лишь засунуть в намеченный организм.

Когда андролог сообщил Эдварду о тройне, тот был в шоке. Начал очередное расследование и затеял войну против врачей и государства, потому что выяснил, что беременным намеренно кололи какие-то гормоны увеличивающие вероятность многоплодной беременности. Кипиш в его блоге поднялся большой, но когда дело дошло до суда его не приняли всерьёз – прокурор постоянно ссылался на огромный живот, списывал всё на неадекватность во время беременности и ничего слушать не захотел, пропуская все доводы мимо ушей. Я переживал, что это подорвёт Эдварда, но он, напротив, стал более воинственным.

Почти всю беременность он с кем-то спорил и отстаивал права омег, создал фонд помощи для беременных и через омежью партию организовал группы поддержек беременным мужчинам. Я старался быть ему опорой, хоть он и противился. Мне было приятно видеть его воодушевлённым и озабоченным своей миссией, потому что в суете этой авантюры он забывал о личных проблемах.

Но ни статьи, ни огромная популярность в журналистском мире не помогли ему избавиться от страхов. Для Эдварда чужая яйцеклетка стала настоящим ударом, ему казалось, что от наших детей зависит наше счастье. Но для меня это не имело значения – Эдвард родил уже будучи моим мужем, и я всеми способами пытался доказать ему, что родными становятся не только от плоти и крови, но и от вложенной любви. Я любил его, и уверял, что буду любить и наших детей.

Так оно и случилось – я полюбил своих мальчиков с первого дня появления их на свет, Эд долго сопротивлялся своим чувствам и отказывался принять детей в своё сердце, уверяя, что оно уже занято по-настоящему родными ему людьми, а не навязанными государством генетическим материалом. Демонстративно отказывался с ними нянчиться и делать что-то, выходящее за рамки родительского долга.

Но как бы он ни пытался уверить меня и, главное, себя самого, что остаётся отстранённым исполнителем, я замечал, как с каждым днём в его глазах появляется новое выражение – забота о детях, зависимость от их тепла, восхищение каждым их шагом и словом – всё это меняло Эдварда. Делало его более мягким, примиряло с действительностью и учило радоваться жизни.

Совместная жизнь протекала на удивление легко, хотя споры и ссоры у нас случались всё ещё достаточно часто, но зато в плане секса нам удалось достичь полной гармонии: Эд перестал стыдиться желаний своего тела, стал более раскрепощённым и научился получать удовольствие от пассивной роли не только под влиянием течек. В одну из них в порыве страсти я оставил ему на плече такую же отметину, как и он мне – желание сомкнуть с силой зубы на его коже пришло неожиданно, инстинктивно, но оказалось настолько сильным, что я не смог, да и не захотел ему противиться.

— Мстительная сволочь! — ругался на меня потом Эдвард несколько недель, но видеть след собственных зубов на нём было крайне возбуждающим для меня и... правильным. Словно именно это узаконило наши отношения, а не свидетельстве о браке, и окончательно определило, что он – мой.

И именно после укуса Эдвард стал более спокойным и умиротворённым. «Ты меня заразил своей инфантильностью!» — негодовал он, но я только улыбался, ведь что бы он ни говорил и как бы ни язвил, он любит и нуждается во мне, так же как и я в нём.


End file.
